Hyperdimension Neptunia Arena
by Emperordaein
Summary: It's time for the very first Gamindustri Fighting Tournament to begin, as CPU and Maker alike fight it out to find out who is the strongest in Gamindustri!
1. Prologue

So I may as well talk about how this concept came to be. Hyperdimension Neptunia is a series that I have grown fond of despite not having played the games (Can't due to lacking a PS3, unfortunately), but through reading Lets Plays and watching the Anime, I've enjoyed the concept and the characters. At one point recently, I decided to discuss with friends of what a fighting game of Neptunia would be like. And I decided that I would make a story out of what the story mode for the game would be like. A big tribute to the fighting games stories of one company in particular. I think it'll become clear in time.

Without further ado, let's begin!

_A big thanks to Rare Kuma, who helped me alot with this._

* * *

Neptune stood, wounded and panting on the top of the evil tower, facing off against the evil mastermind Arfoire, decked out in a business outfit and smiling malevolently at her weakened opponent.

"You had no chance against me! Your Goddess Powers are useless against me, for I was the one who created them in the first place! HAHAHA!"

"Aw man! I totally would have been prepared if SOMEBODY didn't give me cryptic bulldonkey instead of telling me outright!" complained Neptune, looking up at Historie, sealed up in a rune encrusted bubble above them.

"I thought you could figure it out yourself!" She retorted.

"She could never figure ANYTHING out herself!" mocked Arfoire.

"Plus, all you said was 'You must not fight' and attacked me when I asked why! Who gives advice like that?!" moaned Neptune, remembering Historie's less than helpful attempt at helping.

"You would think she'd be nicer to the girl whose sister I killed and best friend I tricked you into fighting and may have accidentally given feelings towards you!"

"Ify's creepy hugs are icky! And can't I get any kind of advantage on you?"

"Nope! And just to top it off, it's time to show you my new weapon!" crackled Arfoire, as the massive cocoon on the top of the great Monolith crowning the tower slowly cracked open, as to Neptune's horror, a familiar figure floated down. It was her friend Compa, looking dead eyed, and now completely naked, save for a few fragments of her sweater and dress covering her shame, and two antennas coming from her head.

"Your friend Compa was no Maker at all! In reality, she was a super fighting robot the entire time! And after I got ahold of her, I made her hate life, and turned her into my new super weapon, COMP-8!"

"I am an underling. Life is awful. Must kill everything. I am walking misery. Robots don't have hearts. Beep Boop. BEEP BOOP." droned COMP-8

"Those were the saddest Beep Boops i've ever heard! How dare you do that to my friend!" shouted Neptune.

"COMP-8 will became the new CPU of Planeptune! Especially as she is skimpier than you will ever be! AHAHAHA! Finish her off slave!" Arfoire turned and walked away, as COMP-8 advanced on Neptune, who was helpless to fight her friend.

"Snap out of it Compa! You aren't a Robot! You're our awesome and lovable friend who gives us care, laughter and comfy wrappings! You can't become all sad and emo!"

"Activating combat. Must destroy CPU. Must be with you together. Foreverrrrrr." COMP-8 charged forward, glomping Neptune before taking out a sword, and then stabbing it through the two of them.

_Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll~_

"OWWW! Why does everyone I like that the hag touches want to make out with me?!"

_And it's tough to get away when we take ahold~_

COMP-8 walked towards the edge, the skewered Neptune still in her arms despite her protests, before she simply dropped off, sending her and Neptune into the abyss below, as Arfoire's laughter filled the air.

_The only way to break free is to break the mold~_

"AHHH! This can't get any worse!" screamed Neptune. And then to answer her words, her sister Nepgear appeared, floating in front of her, wearing a regal priestess dress and with a deanpan expression on her face.

"Hey sis. Turns out i'm the big bad or something. Grrrr."

_You can't stop now, lock and load~_

"What a TWIIIIIISSSTTTTTT-" screamed Neptune, continuing the plunge. "Maybe this rock music i'm hearing will save me!" She started thinking for a minute. And then realized something. "Hey, waiiiiit a minute..."

_Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!~_

* * *

_In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!)~_

_Where life is strong~_

_In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!)~_

_Life's an op-_

*CLICK*

A hand groggily shot out from under the blankets as they pushed an alarm clock, cutting off the music, as the rest of the person soon followed. A groggy, unkempt purple haired girl in her Pajamas got up, and muttered to herself, "Man...I gotta get an alarm song that isn't so loud..."

"Morning Nep Nep!" cried a voice, as a kindly young girl with a sweater and short hair walked into the room, carrying a breakfast tray.

"Compa! You're normal! And not a crazy emo robot who wants to stab me through her out of crazy love! That dream sucked!" Neptune happily declared to Compa's bewilderment.

"Oh Nep Nep, that must have been an awful dream. I'd never do, or become anything like that! I mean, can you imagine lovable Compa as a sad, emotional wreck?" Neptune paused to consider the possibilities as Compa went on. "Anyway, you should check your laptop. I think you're getting a video call!"

Neptune reached over to her Laptop, opened the calls, and saw the three other Goddess on their own windows, all of whom were fully dressed.

"Hello Neptune. We were waiting for you." Said Noire, CPU of Lastation, less than impressed.

"Aw, how did I oversleep? I set my rockin' alarm and everything! I couldn't have caught a wink with that number blaring off!" retorted Neptune.

"Okay then Neptune, when _did_ you set your alarm?" asked Noire, crossing her arms.

"I set it to-" Neptune picked up the alarm clock, and looked directly at the time "...When is the suggested time to set an alarm clock?"

"Before Noon." said Noire

"Oh wow, I was WAYYYYY off." said, Neptune, tossing the clock aside. Noire proceeded to facepalm.

"I had the craziest dream that I got stabbed and huggled off a tower!" responded Neptune, smiling goofily. "What dreams did you have Noire?"

"Me...?"

* * *

The rain poured on the tower, as the two goddess clashed. Their blades echoing throughout the air as their blades clashed and sparked. The goddess with purple hair and the goddess with white hair, having dropped any kind of flash or showmanship, and instead, furiously slashing at each other, with the intent to kill.

_The goddess of Planeptune, Purple Heart, and the goddess of Laststation, Black Heart fought tooth and nail against each other. Purple Heart's war was once with White Heart, goddess of Lowee, but from the fires of war, Laststation rose, as Planeptune was faced with a foe stronger than she could have ever imagined. She fought with all her might hoping to save her nation, until their clash came to a head one day._

Their blades met each other, as the two poured every ounce of their strength into them. Hoping the other would submit, hoping they would break, as the two stared down each other, with utter fury in both of their eyes. And then, they got their answer.

_In the end..._

The Katana of Purple Heart was sent flying into the air. As it landed, it's glistening reflection caught the faithful sight.

It's owner, standing, with Black Heart's sword pointing out her other end.

_...Only one was left._

With a pull, Black Heart removed her sword from her rival's body, as it collapsed backwards into the rain. Smirking at the fate of her, Black Heart strolled over to the Katana, pulling it from the ground as a trophy, as she began to walk away.

A single twitch of movement, and Purple Heart started to rise...But Black Heart intercepted, thrusting the stolen Katana at her, as she saw it zoom in from her eyes...

_No! Get away from my sis!_

* * *

"Oh, stabbing you twice. I think my brain is trying to tell me something." Neptune was oblivious to the implications of Noire's. "Looks like everyone's out to get Dreamy Neptune! How about you Blanc?" The brown haired goddess looked up, and cleared her mouth.

"Me? Well...It went a little something like..."

* * *

"Let's get her White Heart!"

Purple Heart charged right at the cackling sorceress Arfoire, slashing furiously at her. White Heart, keeping her eye on the battle, started charging up her magic, ready to unleash it upon the sorceress However, the sorceress managed to block every hit with her magic, before teleporting upwards and blasting a black energy mass directly downwards at the CPU, sending her flying to the ground. As she staggered to her feet, another blast was fired at Purple Heart...As it was dispelled by a Frost cyclone from White Heart.

"Haha...This battle was destined to occur. The Fell Overlord Momus will be revived! And there is nothing either of you can do to stop it!" cackled Arfoire.

"Screw destiny! Let's kick her ass Neptune! It's Pair Up time!"

The two goddess stood besides each other and ran towards Arfoire. Without changing the smile on her face, she unleashed another energy blast at the two. They separated, joined back with each other, as White Heart ploughed her axe upwards into Arfoire, sending her flying into the air, as Purple Heart flew up in hot pursuit, and slashing her over and over. She slashed down on Arfoire to end her barrage, and sent her flying back down again, this time flying after the descending Arfoire, as White Heart flew up. And as they met-

"LET'S FINISH THIS!"

The two slashed from above and below, before flying back into formation and landing, Arfoire's body crashing back down to earth in crater, smoldering with dark flames.

"Blanc! We did it!" said Purple Heart, smiling. But the smile faded White Heart the burning mass behind them started to rise up.

"NO! DAMN YOU BOTH!" And then the figure launched a colossal burst towards the two, Purple Heart unaware of it. White Heart acted and she acted fast.

"Get away!" She gave Purple Heart a shove to the side, her expression of horror growing as she fell out of the way of the blast. The blast that hit White Heart full on. Her vision burst into black and purple as it all went dark.

"...Wake up...Wake up!" Sight returned to White Heart as she was met with Purple Heart's concerned face. "Thank goodness you're okay...It's all over." She smiled at her friend, as she supported her balance and started to walk the two of them out...

"HURK!" The Lowee Goddess' body felt a sharp pulse go through it, her limbs feeling limp, her vision going red, her mind being filled with voices and crackling laughter. Purple Heart noticed as her concerned look came back. "What's wron-AH!"

She stopped talking, pain etched on her face as she staggered back from White Heart, a large icicle embedded in her chest, and clean through her heart. White Heart looked down in horror at her hands, smoking with frost. _"It was me. I did this. I killed her."_

Purple Heart flashed a weak smile at the horrified CPU. "It's not your fault...Promise me you'll...Escape this place..." And she fell to the ground. Unmoving. Arfoire's laugher echoed through the air as White Heart collapsed to her knees, cursing the sorceress, cursing her fate, cursing the world...

* * *

"I need to stop listening to my guard captain's stories." said Blanc, CPU of Lowee.

"You have a guard captain?" inquired Noire.

"Her name is Isys. She's usually out. She goes out of her way to gather allies during crisis' but winds up being too late most of the time."

"It's almost like she never existed until now!" said Neptune. "So what about you Vert, what was your crazy stabby dream?"

"Oh...I was up all night online. My Guild of Generations team needed my presence..." said the blond haired, tired looking, well endowed goddess.

"Um...Gameindustri to Vert, you kinda need sleep!" said Noire.

"Oh Noire...Sleep is for the week..." Vert said, visibly trying to keep herself up.

"Look, whatever, let's just get to why I got us all in contact. A few months ago, a Maker approached me, talking about building an area for a "Special Project" at the edge of Lastation territory. It was some barren wasteland that nobody's been to in years, so I gave her the support she needed to complete it. It seems she's done. Check this out."

She changed her screen to show a smiling teen, wearing a flashy blue jacket, jeans with the ends frayed, a short shirt leaving her naval exposed, fingerless gloves and long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, standing in front of an immensely colorful theme park.

"Helloooooooo, CPUs of Gamindustri! First of all, I gotta thank Miss Black Heart of Lastation herself, Noire, for letting me use this land for my special project! If it weren't for her, I'd never be able to set up the next best thing in Gamindustri...The very first Gamindustri Fighting Tournament. That's right! I'm have everyone from CPUs, to Candidates, to Makers, fighting it out to prove who's the Queens of Fighters, the World Warrior, the Rave Warden, the best warrior in Gamindustri! It'll be broadcasting out live to every gal in Gameindustri, so they can see their favorite figures duke it all out! So come on down to the site, and GET READY!"

"Well, I like her enthusiasm..." said Vert.

"She also sent us more details via email." added Noire. "We'll be staying at that park she made while the tournament goes on, and we can invite Makers ourselves to enter the tournament alongside their CPU."

"I have a Maker I would like to invite myself..." said Vert.

"Inviting a Maker..." muttered Blanc, as she looked down in thought.

"Maybe we'll get to see that illusive Captain Isys of yours!" said Noire "Neptune's going to bring her usual ensemble I be-Neptune?"

Neptune was in utter shock at what she had just seen on the video, her mouth open and her eyes wide. "We get...To stay...IN THAT TOTALLY TUBULAR AMUSEMENT PARK?! HOLY CROW THIS IS THE BEST THING! I'M THERE MISS PLAYMORE!"

"Maybe you should have woken up earlier then, Neptune. Your sister already knows about it." said Noire.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Uni told me. Our Sisters all found out before you because a certain CPU overslept. I think she's talking about it with your oracle right now...Maybe you won't go after all..." Noire smirked at the Planeptune CPU as she said it.

Neptune's face was still for a moment before her window promptly cut off.

* * *

"Uni and Ram were really excited about it Histoire! I'm not a fan of the fighting idea, but it would be a nice place to hang out with them!" said a girl with long, purple hair and a kind demeanor.

"I think it would be awesome to compete in a tournament like that! I mean, i've always wanted to show off my skills to all kinds of other Ma-"

Ify was about to continue, when the infamous CPU of Planeptune burst into the room, causing all three to jump. Even Historie.

"DUDES WE HAVE TO GO IT LOOKS SO AMAZING AND THE THEME PARK IS JUST SUPER FANTASTICO WE JUST HAVE TO GO GO GO RIGHT NOW-"

"Hold it!" shouted Historie, "Neptune, where WERE you? The announcement was several hours ago! Two, to be precise! And you've just woken up, I bet!"

Indeed, Neptune's jacket was ruffled and backwards, her skirt wasn't exactly tidy-looking, and she only had a striped purple-and-white sock on one foot, with a ruffled shoe on the other. Neptune looked at Historie with a blank expression, and then shook her head.

"No I didn't."

Historie sighed, and Ify rolled her eyes, while Nepgear clapsed her hand over her mouth.

"Neptune, you're a terrible liar," Ify moaned.

"G-Goodness, sis..." Nepgear mustered, "I think we'll need to sort out the travel details first..."

"That's not all!" cut in Historie, "Neptune, you just want to go to the theme park, don't you? You need to be serious about the fights! This could be Planeptune's biggest moment to shine!"

The kindly younger sister only frowned a little, "I suppose it might be a good chance for my sister to flex her strength... but I hope she doesn't go overboard..."

Neptune only flashed a cheesy grin at Nepgear's direction, "Don't worry Nep Jr.! It'll be super coolio!"

Historie stood firm with that stern glare of hers, and continued when all three were focused on her, "Ahem. So, Neptune, you, Nepgear, IF and Compa will go as Planeptune's representatives. However, Neptune, if you lose on account of your laziness..."

"Don't get pisty, Histy!" moaned Neptune, "Like I said, I'll be super coolio, win the tournament, while having all the fun in the theme park! It'll be swell as bells!" She dashed off, with Nepgear and Ify following her.

The video chat room lit up again, with only Noire and Blanc left.

"Neptune just sent me a message that she's going. Guess we'll be seeing her there." Said Noire, a wary expression on her face. Blanc took notice. "And Vert said she's contacting her rep. Probably going to sleep her end of the trip as well..."

"Noire. Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Noire's look grew all the more nervous. "I'm...Just kinda flustered about going there...is all...

"...It's that theme park isn't it? Doesn't it seem...Familiar to you?" inquired Blanc.

"...It's nothing. Can't be that." Noire trailed off before the video feed went offline. The Lowee CPU looked unconvinced at Noire's words, before cutting off her chat as well.

* * *

EDIT: Added line breaks.


	2. The Gamindustri Warriors

_Special thanks to Rare Kuma, for all his help with this story._

* * *

"Sis, what are you doing?"

The day of departure had come as Neptune, Nepgear, IF and Compa all boarded their plane for their big trip to the tournament. The four of them were seated, Compa typing something up on her laptop, Ify playing a handheld, and Neptune smushing her face directly up against the window, watching the land below go by in anticipation.

"I want to see the park in it's full, amazing gloriousness sis. I want it to be something to remember for _ever_" said Neptune, her voiced hushed in awe and anticipation. Nepgear sighed and looked towards Ify. "She's never going to want to leave, is she?"

"You know we'll have to make her leave in the end, Nep. We knew that from the beginning." Ify said, pausing her game to speak to Nepgear.

"I'll leave, sillies! I mean, I need a new amusement park after I got banned from Super Retro Land!" said Neptune, face still on the glass.

"Poor Monkey Kong..." said Nepgear, remembering that disastrous trip to Lowee.

"Does Monkey Kong still hold a grudge?" asked Ify, raising an eyebrow.

"I've heard some reports that people have seen a Gorilla outside our Basillicom... I don't wanna think about the implications..." Nepgear shuddered at the idea of Monkey Kong finding Neptune asleep...

"Hey, he started it!" rebuked Neptune. Nepgear decided to drop the issue, lest she bring up that moment of misery...

"Well, I'm going to be showing off my special live PSA demonstrations about proper safety during tournament fights!" chimed Compa. "With an audience that may not know the true dangers, my special advice will inspire a new generation of people to show that you can have safe fun while sparring!" she smiled happily as Ify groaned.

"Compa, you know these people will see that as preachy crud when all they want to do is see us fight." remarked Ify.

"I like to think my audience has a bit more tact than that!" Compa said, blissfully ignorant of Ify's words. "Besides, when they see my kind nature and amazing nurse skills (Ify snorted), they will be putty in my hands!

Neptune peeled herself off the window (quite literally, as she had a red mark on her face), and said to Compa, "Well, Compa, your matches will be a great chance to show off your presentation!" Neptune said cheerfully.

"Well, i'm getting all the chances I can to spread the wo-What." Compa's happy face started to fade, as her eyes because to show signs of concern. "But...Nep Nep...I'm not in the tournament..."

"Yes you are! We're Team Planeptune, and so we need our bestest to represent!" Neptune flashed a peace sign to Compa. Who had now gone into full on horror, as her happiness was replaced by sheer panic, as her eyes bugged out and her mouth started quivering.

"I-I-I'm-m...WHAT?! B-But...I'm a NURSE! Not a fighter! I'm gonna get creamed! I'm MADE of cream to them! AH! AH! AHHHH!" Compa began to furiously struggle at her seatbelts, sweat pouring down her face, as Ify grabbed her in an attempt to calm her down.

"But... Compa, you've always gone out with us on quests and to help out when me or sis got in trouble!" said Nepgear, scared and confused at Compa's freak out.

"That's because I was the medic! My weapon was for last resorts and I had you and everyone else trying to stop monsters from eating me! I'LL BE ALL ALONE HERE! THIS SYRINGE IS USELESS TO STOP PEOPLE WHO WILL PUNCH ME IN THE FACE! WHY NEP?! WHYYYYYYYYYY?!"

Neptune, still with a smile on her face, cheerfully replied, "Don't worry Compy, we'll be there giving you support! You got that Planeptune spirit in you!"

"PLANEPTUNE SPIRIT WILL GET ME KILLED! GET ME OUT OF THIS PLANE, I DON'T WANNA GO!" screamed Compa, Ify doing her best to keep her from breaking out of her seat and jumping out of the plane.

"Damnit Compa! If you keep carrying on like this when we get there, everyone's gonna be laughing their asses off at us!"

Nepgear had a look of sympathy toward's Compa's plight, but her and her sister's attention was caught by an announcement on the PA.

_"Attention Lady Neptune and Nepgear, we have now reached the airspace above the tournament grounds. We shall be arriving soon."_

"OOOOH!" Neptune immediately glued her face to the window, as she caught the magnificent sight below.

Even from the air, the park was a spectacular stream of sights. There was a fantastic Ferris Wheel that seemed to overlook the entire land, with Lastation in the horizon, and a tremendous rollercoaster that had a tremendous drop. Neptune imagined being in one of those cars right now, and smiled dopely at the thought of the wind rushing past her face and the thrill of the speed.

The colors were bright, with a color scheme of blue, yellow and black, yet there was a genuine vibrancy in the park. When they looked down, they could see many cosplayers dressed as strange and wonderful characters walking around in the park, and a monorail deporting what seemed to be many tourists. Of course, the cosplayers greeted them, and some even released balloons into the air.

"Oh man, I'm so psyched!" squealed Neptune.

But what caught all eyes was the spectacular arena in the far end of the land. It was a huge, sprawling dome that looked like it was more for an Olympic Games then a fighting tournament, with even a gigantic video screen visible, and a large ring, surrounded by aisles of seats. Neptune could even see visuals of the CPUs on the video screen, and grinned seeing herself.

Alongside that, there were several smaller areas, like the port, and an outside garage, as well as a nightclub. They also saw several spots covered in scaffolding and tarps.

Then they turned to see the middle. Their eyes widened at the tall, thin tower, and Neptune's eyes widened. "I gotta strange feeling... it's like... deja vu or something... whatever! Looks pretty cool!"

It was a tall, almost divine tower. There seemed to be two floors, or two rooftops, even. A lower slanted room, that was open air, yet held a security and focus that just screamed 'training', surrounded by Eastern plants, and a higher, closed in room, that looked more like a flashy penthouse, along with a balcony to look at the horizon above.

"Wish I had that kind of penthouse..." moaned Neptune.

Nepgear (who, since Neptune was covering the window, simply looked at the monitor in her seat displaying the plane's camera feed of the outside) turned to her sister in amazement. "This place is amazing sis!" she remarked.

Neptune peeled herself off the window as she turned around her face, still red on one side, and flashed her sister an expression of pure, unrefined glee. "This place is heaven. It's more beautiful than I ever imagined..."

"This is going to be a great time, isn't it sis?" said Nepgear in excitement. Her sister squeed in response. "We're going to have the most fun in our lives, we're going to kick ass for Planeptune, and it's going to make us all look awesome! You know what we need to do to get psyched for real sis?"

Nepgear nodded, as the two thrusted up their hands, Neptune holding out her ring finger, Nepgear with hers in a peace sign, and they touched their ring fingers together in mid air, creating an 'N' sign.

"GO TEAM NEPTUNE!"

The two held their pose, before retreating their arms back, smiling happily, and mostly oblivious to Ify trying to prevent a screaming Compa from gnawing her seatbelts off in terror. "You know, the Nep sign works better when you two get on it." Neptune absent mindedly remarked, not even looking back.

* * *

The plane finally touched down on the runway, as it opened a door and a staircase from the inside retracted out. Neptune immediately zoomed out of the plane, happily running about the open runway and taking in all the sights of the park on the horizon. "Even the air feels fun!" chimed Neptune

Nepgear exited next. "Wait up sis!" she said, dashing over to Neptune. She was followed by Ify, her arm around a very miserable and distressed Compa.

"This place will be my grave..." moaned Compa. Ify patted her.

"Don't sweat it Compa, these tourney fights aren't to the death. At the end of the day, you'll live." said Ify, smiling reassuringly to her friend.

"I've researched and memorized every single kind of danger that can come from tourney fights during my presentation! I know about all the things that can end me in them, and I KNOW U'm in danger of all of it, because I can't fight in these things!"

Ify sighed at her friend's words, and continued to lead her off the plane.

The rest of the crew started unloading the Planeptune Team's luggage onto trolleys to take them for transport to their rooms, as the four teamates all gathered together.

"Alright, we'll be waiting here for the shuttle to arrive and take all of us, along with the other CPU's when they get here," said Nepgear, looking at her phone.

Neptune groaned at the news. "Awww, why do they have to keep us waiting for us to get in?" Nepgear rolled her eyes, but then spotted a familiar face on the horizon.

"Hey Nepgear!" called out a black haired girl with flowing pigtails with standing with a newly arrived Noire, who was walking up the runway to meet up with Neptune's group.

"Uni! Good to see you!" cried out Nepgear, as the two met and shook hands. "This place looks pretty cool, huh?"

Uni looked to the horizon as she spoke, "This is an awesome place to have a tournament in, but you wouldn't know it from sis though. She's been kinda distant the whole ride here for some reason..." she looked towards her sister, who had a very uneasy look on her face. It stayed as Neptune bounced over towards Noire happily.

"HELLOOOO Noirey!" Nep suddenly took note of Noire's dour expression. "Noire? Why you acting all frowny and funless? In a place like this, that should be a crime!"

Noire's view became guided towards the cheerful Neptune, as she bitterly remarked: "... Because I knew you were going to be like this the whole trip." Neptune didn't break her expression though.

"Sorry Noire, but in a place like this, you'd bet I'd be this Neppy 24/7," Noire grumbled at her fellow CPU's response. Neptune saw the three figures behind Noire though, two of them familiar, but one of them different... "BTW, whose' your crew there?" she asked.

Noire got a smirk on her face as she stood tall, "I'd like to introduce you to my pick for Maker representatives for Lastation. I think you already know these two," she pointed towards the familiar two. A long haired, shy looking girl, with flaming pants, frayed at one side, red spiked gloves on her hands, and a chain with her name hanging around her neck. She was alongside a fiery blue haired girl sporting goggles, decked out in a zipped open jumpsuit and a red scarf around her neck.

"Tekken! Nisa! Good to see you two!" said Neptune.

"This tournament was the perfect opportunity for the hero of justice herself to join the fray! All of Gamindustri will get to be inspired by my spectacular skills!" Nisa bombastically declared, striking a pose.

"When Noire informed us about the tournament, I couldn't wait to go!" said Tekken proudly, with a bit of frailty in her voice. "I don't expect to go far, but it's times like this that I live for!"

"So who's the newbie, Noire?" asked Neptune, looking at the final, unfamiliar figure as she stepped forth.

Her hair was long and blonde, but very spiky and unkempt, especially at the front. She wore a very heavy duty looking headband, obscuring her eyes in shadows. Her clothes were a short, yet thick vest ending before her navel, colored blue with white highlights, and a kind of mini cape ending just below her shoulders, tied around her with a belt. She wore thick white gloves, with metal braces on the back Her pants only went down to the beginning of her knees, but were tied to her waist by two belts. And at her hilt, was a heavy looking blade, it's hilt resembling a shotgun butt, with a visible barrel running through the top, but the bottom part was taken up by a thick blade ending in a blunt curve at the end, metal braces covering the sides.

"I'd like to introduce you to Arc. She's been a bounty hunter that's done work for Lastation for a while now, and she's one of the best. She works on her own usually, but I decided to contact her for the tournament." Noire elaborated, as Arc extended a hand to Neptune, who took it immediately.

"Nice meeting you Arc! That's some radical looking blade you got there!" chimed Neptune. Arc lifted her head up a bit, to show her determined looking blue eyes, as she reached down and started patting the weapon at her side.

"CPU Neptune. We finally meet. I see you have your eyes on Gunflame." Her voice was stern, yet cocky. "I've been waiting a long time for something like this... I'm finally going to get my chance to go up against a CPU..." she looked away from Neptune and then looked over to Ify, the two eying each other.

Compa broke out of her funk, and saw the two's gaze meet. "Ify? Why is that Maker looking at you that way?"

"...I know that kind of gaze. I think she's seeing me as a new opponent... and I gotta say... she looks pretty intense..."

Nisa meanwhile, grunted in disapproval.

"Nisa, are you going to continue this little grudge for the whole tournament?" asked Noire, shooting Nisa an angry look. Nisa crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I'm not a fan of bounty hunters like her who just fight for their own amusement and profit... as a Hero of Justice, I don't find that very just at all..."

Noire responded: "Well, maybe if you go up against each other then you will get to resolve your little feud, but for now, keep it to yourself!" Nisa grunted, as Noire decided to drop the issue for the moment.

"Your Maker reps are cool Uni!" said Nepgear, looking at the Lastation Team with Uni.

"Sis did do a good job with them, huh?" Uni responded before looking towards her friend. "And I think you're gonna have to prepare yourself, cause in this tournament, i'm aiming for number 1," ahe flashed a determined look at Nepgear, who flashed one back.

"You're going to have to get past me and sis, Uni. And we aren't going down without a figh-YAH!"

"Nepgear, what was with tha-AHH!"

The two felt prodding sensations in their backs, as they both turned around in surprise to find a pair of twins in snowsuits and hats, one wearing pink clothes and long brown hair, and another with blue clothes and short brown hair, both of them rubbing handhelds against the two other Candidate's bodies.

"WALKPASS!" the two replied cheerfully.

"Ram! Rom! What are you two doing?" asked Nepgear in surprise, as Rom started rubbing it against her stomach and sides.

"What's with the Game Girl massage?" said Uni, annoyed with Ram rubbing her handheld against her face.

"It's Walkpass!" replied Ram. "The brand new Lowee social system! Our devices simply connect to others that have Wi-Fi, and their avatars get sent to ours to do fun stuff, and play games that can only be accessed through Walkpass!"

"It's a great new way to get outdoors and make new friends!" replied Rom.

"Then why are you rubbing us with them?" inquired Uni, shooing off Ram's Walkpass testing, who dusted herself off and stood alongside her twin sister.

"Well, with Walkpass, sometimes you need to make sure! And with that giant theme park, we're going to be in Walkpass paradise for this whole tournament!" chimed Ram.

"When we wanted to get cool stuff in Walkpass before, we had to slowly do it through me and sis Walkpassing each other! But when we go to a place like Super Retro Land, we get dozens!" said Rom.

"So therefore, this tournament will be a bonanza!" Ram and Rom hi-fived each other.

"That seems like unnecessary work just to get stuff that doesn't really do anything. And why should you have to pass by people just to play a game?" responded Uni, clearly not taken aback by Walkpass.

"I think Walkpass sounds fun..." said Nepgear.

"Oh Uni. You Lastation folks are too dreary to enjoy the true fun of Walkpass! You have better taste than I though Neppy! Good on you!" said Ram proudly, Uni scrunching up her face in frustration.

"So what do you two think of the park?" asked Nepgear, changing the subject.

"We've never gotten to stay for so long in a park..." said Rom, her voice brimming with excitement. Her sister crossed her arms and got a smug look on her face.

"Yeah, it was good of them to think ahead, because this place is gonna need some serious work to beat Super Retro Land in our eyes."

"I think they'll both be really fun..." Rom said to her sister.

"Rom, sometimes you need to pick favorites. Things like this there is no 'both really fun' when it comes to theme parks!" Ram said as she patted her sister on the head.

"I'm hoping sis won't have another Monkey Kong incident myself..." mutter Nepgear. Ram started giggling, as Rom sighed in sadness.

"Hey, she started it! That's what happens when you mess with Monkey Kong's banana horde... but more importantly, you two are gonna feel the amazing power of the Lowee Twins!"

Uni was unimpressed by Ram's boast, as she crossed her arms. "Um, you do realize that we're fighting one on one, right? You'll have to fight separately!"

Ram kept her look of smugness as she replied "I don't think so Uni, because we're aiming to fight as a doubles team!"

"Ummm... what if you aren't allowed to be a doubles team?" asked Nepgear. Rom got a scared look on her face at Nepgear's notion.

"B-But... I can't fight on my own..."

Ram grabbed Rom in reassurance. "Rom! Don't get those crazy thoughts! We will be a doubles team! Me and Blanc will make sure of that! There's no Ram without a Rom, and there's no Rom without a Ram!" Rom got her smile back, as she cuddled her sister in thanks. "C'mon Rom, let's go Walkpass the CPU's!"

"Yaaay!" Rom ran off to her sister as they went over to Neptune and Noire, and started prodding the two, to their surprise and annoyance respectively.

"Well, those two are certainly in their element..." remarked Nepgear, watching Noire chase around Ram.

"And they'll be in their element for the entire tournament... at least Rom's a sweet kid..." sighed Uni.

"I dunno... Ram can be fun to have around when she's in her nice and friendly mode." responded Nepgear.

"Yeah, if you can get her in friendly mode..." Uni snarked, as the two started laughing.

"Girls, Walkpass doesn't work that way. Please stop bothering the other CPU's," The voice came from Blanc, who had just arrived. Ram and Rom ran towards her laughing and gathered near.

"Heya Blanc! So who you got for your Maker reps? Gonna take some effort to beat our mad crews!" remarked Neptune.

"Neptune, your 'mad crew' are the same two you always hang out with. And your nurse looks like she's about to go on a suicide mission!" said Noire, gesturing to the very pale, shaking Compa, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Awww, Compy's just going through a phase! Once she gets into gear, she'll be kicking ALL the butts!" Noire rolled her eyes at Neptune's boast. "So who's with Blanc? Your _mysterious _captain gonna show up, but only from your perspective, so we'll think you're all crazy and such? At least that's how it usually goes..."

"Well... she couldn't make it. She has duties in Lowee..." muttered Blanc, her head lowered.

"Ooooh... it's happening alreadyyyy~" said Neptune in a faux scary voice.

"Shut up Neptune. Anyway, you have another person, right? Like that Retro girl that you're so fond of?" asked Noire, placing her hands on her hips.

"She... couldn't make it either... in fact almost all the native Lowee Makers were unavailable..." muttered Blanc, her head sinking even lower.

"Huh. So it's just you then? Sheesh, pretty poor showing from the CPU of Lowee! And people call ME a loner! Not that I am of course but-"

"I'M NOT A LONER!" roared Blanc at Noire's words, her eyes glowing red. "And I brought somebody..."

"Miss Blanc, you wound me! I've been waiting for this since we landed!"

Everyone's eyes were turned towards the figure walking gracefully towards them, putting one leg before the other in an elegant, catwalk-esque way. She was clad in a shiny, tight, silver jumpsuit, opened up where her chest started, and zipped open at the ends of her legs. She wore a belt with a buckle marked with a sigil, a P with a star next to it. She wore pure white gloves, and shades. Her hair was long and flowing, clean bangs going down past her ears, the rest falling behind her back, all of it shimmering. Finally, on her back was what looked like a sheathed katana, but in a large, technological looking sheath.

"You may call me Platinum. Plat for short. Has a nicer punch to it. Demon Slayer extraordinaire!" said the woman in a posh, refined voice.

"Wow! That's one snazzy maker you got there Blanc!" said Neptune, enamored by the shiny figure.

"Demon Slayer? Pshh. Looks more like a model to me," said Arc, dismissively.

"Now now dear, Demon Slaying doesn't fix you into rugged little looks. I like to play with my food before I eat it. It's all about style," responded Plat with a foxy grin.

"Hmpf! Style and fighting... this world needs an example from the Hero of Justice more than ever..." muttered Nisa, Noire rolling her fingers against her temple.

"Hmmm..." Platinum looked towards Nisa with interest. "You... that style..." she started walking around a confused Nisa. "I like what you have going here... it appeals to me... there's a word for you but I can't quite... remember..."

Nisa blinked, looking rather bewildered, "Ummm... well, thanks I... guess?"

"So how did you get a hold of this one Blanc?" asked Noire. "Can't say that I expected her to be your kind of choice..."

"She..."

"Hey! I know you!" shouted Ify, cutting off a now disgruntled Blanc. "You're that stylish fighter! The Queen of 'Stylish Combat'! I know that because you did work for Planeptune back in the day! Why are you with Lowee now?!"

"Wha? Yeah Platty, why'd you jump ships?!" said Neptune, despite not remembering Plat.

"Well, no offense Miss Neptune, but I wasn't feeling the right kind of vibe there. I slew, yes, but... I don't know how you would explain it, but I felt restricted, rushed, unappreciated. I wanted to seek out somewhere that spoke to my style... and then, I got a nostalgic feel for the icy plains of Lowee... a place of wonders and unknown terrors. I can't pinpoint why I got drawn to the place but... ah, maybe i'll figure it out eventually." Plat looked off into the distance with her arms crossed.

"Platinum came to the Basillicom after hearing about the tournament, and asked if she could come along. Since I didn't have anybody else, I accepted," said Blanc softly.

"So you got some random demon slayer? Pshhh. That's pretty sad Blanc. At least it's better than no one..." said Noire smugly, as Blanc gritted her teeth in anger.

"While we're at betrayals, I thought you were Planeptune too Tekken?!" asked Neptune, with a voice of disappointment.

"Oh, actually, i've been with Lastation for a while. I was there in the old days, and I was recently back there for Noire's big project tha-"

Noire blocked Tekken's mouth, looking tense. "Was top secret and not worth discussing, now anyway, where's Ver-"

"Lastation All Stars! That was it!" said Neptune happily, as Noire's expression got all the more madder. "Wow, did that show stink up the place!"

"Neptune..." growled Noire.

"Maybe if you're going to copy Ultra Bash Sisters next time, pay a bit more attention to it's cast choices..." smirked Blanc, enjoying the Lastation CPU's rage.

"We did the best we could with what we had..." gritted Noire, her eyes filled with rage and bitterness.

"See, there was your problem Noire, you should have had a few more Lastation All Stars!" laughed Neptune, unfazed by Noire's death glares.

"THEY. WERE. THE BEST. CHOICES. AT. THE TIME." said Noire, barely containing her intent to kill.

"Hey, why didn't you invite me then?" asked Arc bitterly.

"Yeah, or me?! A Hero of Justice shouldn't be snubbed!" added Nisa.

"That disgusting hobo of a Demon Hunter you brought was an insult to our very profession!" snapped Plat.

"SHUT UP. ALL OF YOU!" growled Noire. The other Makers shrugged and decided not to press further.

"See, even your own Makers think you screwed up Noire!" chimed Neptune, who was then tackled by a livid Noire, howling at her all the while, as Ram laughed at the two, with Blanc trying to restrain a giggle out of schadenfreude.

The two candidates looked on at the two, sighing. "I thought Lastation All Stars was good for what it was, Uni..."

Uni sighed, and smiled to Nepgear. "Just between you and me, it wasn't exactly well thought out..."

Blanc meanwhile, put aside her catharsis, and broke up the fight. "Now now, you two, this kind of thing is what the tournament is for. Besides, look whose arrived."

The two other CPU's halted the fight to see a green jet land on the runway, as the door opened, and the well-endowed Leanbox CPU emerged yawning, a tired look still on her face. Nepgear and Uni also went over to the group, in anticipation for the shuttle now that the CPU's were together.

"Hello everyone. Good to see you could all make it." said Vert, her voice sleepy.

"So, the sleeping princess awakens. How was your Odin Sleep?" said Noire cheekily.

"It was relaxing." said Vert, putting a hand on her chin.

"Hey Vert! We were just talking about Lastation All Sta-"

"DROP IT NEP. So where's this Maker you were looking forward to showing us?" asked Noire, placing her shaking hands on her hips.

"Oh, he's with me-"

"He?" said Blanc, as the other goddess got looks of surprise on their faces.

"A 'he'? Oh Vert, did you get one of your dream bishie princes to come with you at last?" said Neptune.

"Not quite... though he is a bit of a gentleman..."

Neptune paused, then her eyes widened, then Noire spoke up, "Waiiiit... a male Maker... Vert... he's not from the Westerlands, is he?" asked the Lastation CPU.

"Why yes he is," said Vert in a manner of fact tone, as all the goddesses, as well as their sisters got looks of shock. They had all heard stories about the Westerlands. A mysterious foreign continent where Makers ruled as their own gods, in their own fashions, and things were different than in the Gamindustri the CPU's knew...

"The Westerlands? That strange, desolate place, where everything is made of brown, grey and factories?" said Blanc.

"I heard that they kill each other for tags, and use teabags as currency!" said Noire.

"I heard that there's a city made of Steam!" said Neptune.

"I heard they are lead by corporations who kidnap Makers, and turn them into zombies by sucking the energy out of them for blood Shares..." said Blanc.

"I've been kinda interested in seeing what the Westerlands are like myself..." said Nepgear.

"Wha? You can't do that sis! They'll like, chop off your arm and turn you into a robot to kill people!" said Neptune, as Nepgear's mouth quivered at the thought.

"You people shouldn't judge the Westerlands like that! I have roots there, and it's a unique and wonderful place! Ah! My rep is coming out now!"

The group all looked towards the plane door... as they were met with what could be the most bizarre thing that any of them, even Neptune, could have ever conceived.

It was a giant chicken.

That was the most immediate striking thing about him, but there was more. It was a giant, chicken wearing a brown, fancy blazer, opened to show what looked like a surcoat with four colors of red, blue, green and orange with a white cross in the middle. He wore a monocle, and on his head was a posh top hat, with alien-like antenna coming out of the sides. He looked almost... abnormal with the way he moved. Neptune thought she could see squiggly lines surrounding him. The CPU's were collectively a combination of confused, awestruck, and terrified.

"Greetings and salutations dear maidens!" he cried out, in a colorful, faux posh voice.

"I would like to formerly introduce you to Behemoth. A Maker from the Westerlands, and a loyal ambassador to Leanbox!"

"WHY," said Neptune, dumbfounded.

"Why? Well, one would normally assume that of my grand name! As a giant chicken myself, I am a great Behemoth to my own kind! If they are my kind that is... perhaps i'm only a chicken on the outside... wouldn't that be a twist, eh?"

"I... just... how did you even MEET him Vert?!" stuttered Noire, still trying to take in what was standing before her.

"Oh I've always had relations with the Westerlands, and I just ran into him one day, looking for work with a Gamindustri nation." said Vert lovingly.

"That's right! Lady Vert kindly took me into her warm milky cushions of love, and started me on a round trip of friendship and friendlyness! I've been bouncing with joy on her large tracts of care ever since! Squishing on her bean bags! Handling her clay balls of niceness!" Fondling her-"

"WE GET IT! You like her boobs!" shouted Uni, wanting an end to the innuendo.

"... What the doodie is a boob?" said Behemoth, with a look that seemed to indicate that he legitimately didn't know. Uni felt her brain starting to crack.

"Mister, you're like something that the world pooped out one day out of confusion!" said Ram, walking up to the giant chicken.

"You took the words right out of my mouth young girl!" he started patting her on the shoulder, and then suddenly... "BA-KAWK!" he screeched loudly at Ram, as if he had become like a chicken.

"AHHH!" Ram dashed behind her older sister as Behemoth eyed her as if she was prey, edging close, in an animalistic fashion, before immediately righting himself and dusting his clothes off.

"So sorry, sometimes the brain wires get bored of the normal mind, and just decide to hook up to the chicken brain! There's also a pants brain. I... I don't know what that does..."

"Of... course." Blanc said dumbfounded, making a mental note never to let her younger sisters near him ever. A mental note shared by said twins. Desperately trying to avoid thinking about Behemoth for too long, she tried to change the subject. "So... Vert... do you have any other reps?"

"There is another you would all be familiar with, but she wanted to make a personal entrance-Oh! That must be her!"

All of a sudden, a horn blasted through the area, and a crowd stepped aside to see a sleek limo drive past, rearing slowly towards the CPUs and their Makers. Vert turned her head, and Behemoth clucked, as the limo came to view.

It was a dark blue vehicle, with what looked to be a red gem on its bumper. There was light blue highlights on the doors, and indeed, it crawled to a stop.

Vert gave a small, confident smile, "Well, it seems like she's arrived... I was wondering when she'd show up."

"Eh? Who?" muttered Neptune. However, Noire and Blanc nodded, and seemed to recognize who the owner of the luxury car was.

When the door opened, a heeled foot came to view, before the young woman pulled up and revealed who she was.

A young, rather beautiful woman stood up and walked forward, closing the door behind her. She had her long brown hair in two buns, had a tall, sleek figure with long legs, and was wearing a corporate suit, her skirt exposing said long, slender legs. She had an arrogant smirk on her face, and brushed a hand past her rather elegant features. She didn't even look at anybody else, just Vert, who nodded to the woman.

"Hello, Cappy. I see this is the 'big splash' you talked about," a confident smile rose itself on the green-clad woman's face.

"Yes. You see, unlike the others, I wanted to show that we're equals, not just CPU and Maker," her voice dripped with superiority and suavity, and IF scowled.

Vert simply nodded, "Well, our collaborations have been rather successful..."

"Who does she think she is..." muttered IF.

Nepgear frowned, and backed up a bit, "Goodness, she is a bit harsh for a Maker..."

"Ughh. Every year she seems to become more of a bitch..." pouted Noire. Blanc just looked on at Cappy bitterly.

"So, I see Planeptune's brought their usual no names." said Cappy, gesturing towards an aggravated Ify, and a terrified Compa, thinking of the prospect of having to fight Cappy. Neptune got cross at somebody dissing her friends.

"Hey stuffy! Don't knock my two friends! My bestest buds here have been helping me kick ass for like, ever!" She grabbed Compa and Ify, and held them to her shoulders. Cappy snorted at the sight.

"Well, I see why i've been avoiding Planeptune then." Turning away from the fuming Neptune and co., she turned her sights towards Noire's ensemble. "Well, you seemed to have assembled a fine crew here. A bounty hunter from wherever, a woman child who wants to play hero and... well, well well... Tekken." Cappy's word's made the martial artist nervous.

"Cappy...You still remember the Xross Tournament..." said Tekken as Cappy glared at her, remembering the martial arts tournament they both hosted and attended, which wound up being seen as a disappointment.

"Yes, that debacle did teach me a few lessons on who I should have worked with, and what the right times are..." pondered Cappy dismissively. Tekken clenched her fists together in anger.

"That's because it was the fifth tournament you hosted during that period! You charged extra for fights after they had to pay to get in! You rushed the organization!" yelled Tekken. Cappy simply looked at her dismissively.

"Well, with that kind of attitude, maybe I should rethink letting you organize your part when the time comes..."

Tekken gritted her teeth before looking down.

"Hey you jerk! What's the big idea saying all that crap to her! And _'Woman Child'?!_ There's nothing childish about protecting the innocent!" declared an enraged Nisa.

"Oh, my mistake then. I'm sure when a cat gets stuck in a tree, i'll call upon the _Hero of Justice_ to make a show for everyone." said Cappy, her voice dripping with a condescending tone.

Nisa prepared to make a move when Noire held onto her shoulder. "She's not worth it Nisa. Cool it off." Noire whispered. Nisa begrudgingly backed down.

"Hm. Some talk lady. Think you can back it up where it counts?" said Arc, unimpressed with Cappy's smack talk.

Immediately, a sharp wind broke against Arc's face. In the blink of an eye, Cappy's fist was right in front of Arc's face. Arc was tensed, her hands on Gunflame at her side. But when her eyes directed itself to Cappy's face... she saw that Cappy wasn't even looking at her.

Arc grunted and let go of Gunflame as Cappy walked away, to look at Blanc. "Well look at you. How the mighty have fallen... after all this time, all you have to have to show for your support is some delusional has-been..."

"Has-been?! What the hell would you know about me?!" yelled Platinum. Cappy simply smirked at the enraged Maker and simply walked away. Plat prepared to advance on Cappy, but Blanc stopped her.

"It's not worth it, Plat." she said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I won't have that haughty upstart insult me or you directly to our faces-"

"We are here for a fighting tournament. Picking a fight now is unnecessary. Do you understand!?" snapped Blanc, her voice stern and hard. Plat cringed in frustration, before she loosened up.

The newly bitter mood was then broken as a horn honked in the distance. The group all looked towards the sound, and saw a large, gaudy bus drive through the morning fog, emblazoned with a large, colorful 'Gamindustri Tournament' title on the sides, as the PA rang out.

"_Attention all contestants! Your hotel rooms are ready! Please step on board to your destination. The opening ceremony will begin tomorrow, so it's advised you all get some rest! And to everyone of you, welcome to Negeos Land!"_

"C'mon everyone! The park awaits!" cheered Neptune as the rest of them got into the waiting bus. Everyone except for one.

"Noire. Come on." said Blanc, looking at the Lastation CPU. She had suddenly turned white. She was shaking all over, speechless. Blanc looked at her with a look of concern and with some hints of understanding. "You don't want to be left behind," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Y-Yeah...You're right." Noire walked up to the bus and boarded before looking back at the park in the distance as the fog cleared up and the bus doors closed, as her mind raced with horrified thoughts, _"This is wrong...This whole place...Why..."_

* * *

"I can't believe we have to share this stupid ship with this friggin' creep!" a young girl screamed.

The sun was only just rising on the park, but the waters at the port were still dim. Though the black waters, a single dingy sailed up to a large pipe opening.

"Don't blame me! This old hag couldn't get any of the others in time!" a screechy voice yelled back.

"Will you two shut up?! I'm trying to concentrate here!" a mature woman shouted out, quelling the two younger voices, "And for the last time, don't call me hag! As unfortunate as it is, we should be glad we have one member... that isn't you two, Pirachu and Underling."

"Geeheehee... I hope my little victims haven't gotten any older..." slurped a disgusting oaf, "would be a shame..."

On the deck of the old, broken ship, was four very suspicious looking people. They were the only members left of the once-powerful ASIC, now reduced to nothing after their defeat at the hands of the CPUs. The first, their leader, was a buxom grey-skinned witch named Arfoire.

The next was a devilish young girl known as Underling, real name Linda, further back on deck, who was looking behind her in fear of the two creatures at the back: the small mouse mascot named Pirachu, with a recognizable heart-shaped tail, and a large, round, yellow reptillian robotic blob named Trick, whose tongue was lolling with excitement.

Pirachu fumed, "Seriously, why couldn't we get Brave, or even Judge?!"

"Because, some stupid coincidence made it so only Trick was resurrected in time!" growled Arfoire.

Trick only slurped happily, "Hehe, luckily I was the one reborn... I'll get a second helping~"

Luckily for the three of them, they were almost at their destination: they drifted into a sheltered sewage pipe, and sailed to the edge of the walkways leading deeper into the system. They all stepped over the side onto solid ground as the boat creaked with every departure. Finally, Pirachu stepped off...

And the boat immediately sank into the murky sewage water.

"I remember that we could do better than this." Pirachu muttered, seeing the boat swallowed up into the gunge.

"I don't even care anymore," the witch sighed, clearly irritated.

Trick looked out at the park visible from the pipe opening, tongue lolling and rolling in excitement, "Ooooh... I hope those delicious twins will be here...~"

Completely ignoring Trick, Arfoire stood before her minions and cleared her throats. "Those idiot Goddesses think that they'll be spreading the message of 'peace' through this tournament...Ha!...All that they will spread is that Gamindustri belongs ASIC, and the Goddesses only deserve to rot in the graveyard... and we have our little package to make that happen... those fools will-Where's the package?"

The other members looked at each other with confusion before checking their clothes, their bags... and then they all looked to the patch where the boat was descending into the sludge. Arfoire could only slam her palm into her forehead at that.

"Well... I'm happy one of you idiots can go fish it out." She directed her gaze directly at Linda, who started sweating.

"Wait but... the water... I mean..." Another glare from Arfoire convinced her that arguing was futile, as she miserably walked down the stairs from the walkway, directly into the green waters below. Arfoire changed her view to the park.

"Either way... no matter what, ASIC is back in action, and this time, the CPUs will fall...HAHAHA!" her laughter echoed through the pipes as Linda burst out of the water holding a large, heavy steel case, glowing with red light across the seams...

I must say, i'm really happy how this chapter turned out while writing it. I'm really hope you all enjoy my OC's in the coming chapters!


	3. This Tournament is About to Ignite!

It's time for the build up to come to a climax, as we have our very first fight of the fic in this chapter!

_Thanks to Rare Kuma, and everyone who's reviewed so far._

* * *

The shuttle gently rumbled as the bus drove through the city streets. Neptune grinned and looked out the window, and just like she did with the plane, she smooshed her face against it, her face clearly seen pressed against the clear plastic. She saw a few cosplayers turn to look at her with wide eyes, but she just smiled... or tried to, with her smushed face. Nepgear smiled nervously, and IF rolled her eyes, while Compa began crumpling up pieces of paper in a nervous fit, panting heavily.

Daybreak was crackling across the city of Negeos, and the yellow light began to fly down onto the skyline, and illuminating the rides. People were starting to appear in the streets, either going for walks, or setting up their shops. As the sky started to clear, the mountains from the park's horizons were visible from the horizon.

Colorful buildings flanked them from both sides, to the awe of the passengers, consisting of various souvenir stores, their merchandise visible in open stalls, and through large open doors and windows to attract passers by, fast food joints starting to open their shutters for business, and most notably, the massive arcade, even at opening time still being a dazzling sight with it's large "ARCADE LAND" sign, and windowed front showing off the vast lines of arcade cabinets from within.

"Sis! That arcade looks amazing! I've never seen another one like it! Maybe when we're not fighting, we can go face each other there." said Uni, grabbing her sister's shoulder in excitement.

"Huh? Oh….Yeah I guess…." Noire said distantly, clearly not paying attention to her sister's words. Uni rolled her eyes and slumped back down, her arms crossed.

"Don't worry Uni, i'll be your Arcade rival!" said Nepgear, leaning over to her friend to reassure her. Uni flashed a weak smile in response.

"Come on Nep Jr, what about your own sis?" said Neptune, peeling her face off the glass.

Nepgear sighed before saying "There's room for all of us to play at the arcades sis..."

Meanwhile, Ram and Rom were putting their handhelds on the window of the bus, in a vain attempt to Walkpass the people they passed by.

"C'mon, Walkpass!" said Ram as she tapped the Wi-Fi indicator light on the Handheld in vain. "Why won't you Walkpass?! These places were made for Walkpass!"

"I don't think we're that lucky right now Ram... " said Rom sadly.

"Girls. It's called Walkpass because you need to walk. You will have plenty of time to do so when you get outside in the park." said Blanc, looking at the two The twins sighed and put their handhelds back in their pockets. "Besides, isn't this the kind of place you would want to Walkpass people in?"

The two Lowee siblings smiled at Blanc, as the older sister rubbed them lovingly on the head with a smile. Platinum looked from behind at the heartwarming sight, smiling at the siblings.

"The passengers would do well to look out the window now, for we are heading past the main square!" declared the driver, as they passed by an open plaza, where the majority of the flashiest rides were, the shuttle slowing down to show it off, as Neptune reapplied her face to the glass once again.

The Ferris Wheel wasn't moving, but its highest carts were clearly visible in the daybreak light, almost like they were glowing with yellow. The rollercoaster was also painted in yellow sunlight, like it was touching the heavens itself. There was a carousel deeper into the plaza, it's striking yellow, blue and red colors were eye catching, and even moreso were the fake animals on the ride. Instead of horses, they consisted of more exotic animals like Camels, Ostriches, Elephants, and for some reason, a Donkey and a bizarre mutant looking thing.

"Man, I hope I don't end up on the creepy thing when I hop on the ride..." Commented Neptune.

The most apparent feature of the plaza, was the water area at the center of it. It looked like a large pond, with bridges leading to more of a paved ring, plants growing at the edges, and at the center of it was a massive, multitiered fountain. Tekken in particular went starry eyed at the sight. Even Cappy got a satisfied look on her face.

"Seems they really did go out for such a tournament... Seems I must give Playmore a bit more respect than I thought was in he-Will you stop looking at me!?"

She was looking at Behemoth, who, instead of looking out the window, was looking over the seat in front of him, directly into Cappy's face, disregarding personal space, and giving her a goofy grin.

"Will you get out of my space you bird?!" shouted Cappy, trying to push Behemoth away. "What are you even doing?!"

"I was simply trying to whiten the friendency in this bus! See, since this is a bus of friendly friends, it need to contain max friendship. However, during our little landing shindig, I got a feel of some of your wacked out vibes sister! So I figured transmitting some of my loving nature through confronting yet happy stares would really get your friendship gears a rolling! Or is that grinding? I... Don't really know..."

Capcom simply grabbed the collar of the Chicken's blazer, and hissed; "Don't try to slather that insulting rambling garbage on to me, understand? And don't think I won't rip every feather from your body if you do so by the way."

Behemoth's expression turned sad and neutral, as he leaned back and looked through the window and at the sky. "I suppose a friendship bus will forever be a dream, laughing at people all like 'Oh, wish you were with me doodie heads? WELL TO BAD! HA HA HA I'M FARTING ON YOU!', and we're all like 'Stop fart insulting us you cruel wonderful dream!'" muttered Behemoth, in a completely serious tone.

Vert giggled at Behemoth's philosophical reflection, and patted him gently on the back. "We all have those dreams that mock us and... fart... on us Behemoth. We all do." She flashed the sad bird a warm smile. Neptune, having heard the situation, had nothing but a scared and perturbed look, from her smushed face.

The bus eventually drove past the plaza and soon enough, it arrived at the hotel. "Alright contestants, have some rest and get your things unpacked! In about 2 Hours, you'll be needed at the stadium for the Opening Ceremony, as well as the first matches!" The passengers soon disembarked and went inside.

* * *

The Planeptune siblings got their things out in their shared room together, with Nepgear sitting on the edge of her bed and Neptune currently fixed on her bed's pillow, grasping it and squishing it all about. "Even the pillows feel fun... We don't get those sad rock pillows that make your head all achey... This place really does have everything... " said Neptune in her continuing awe.

"Hey sis?" Nepgear asked, "Why do you think Noire's acting so strange?" Neptune turned to her sister, still squishing about the pillow.

"Hmmm... Maybe she's all bummed out from Lastation's dreariness and the awesometastic nature of this park is causing her a crisis? Or maybe she's still remembering Lastation All Stars... " pondered Neptune.

"I think Noire has a different mood towards Lastation All Stars sis... " Nepgear responded, looking at the scuffs her sister had gotten during the runway incident.

"But regardless, Noire's just in a funk! A night on the town, and she'll be peppier than ever!"

"I guess so. I hope she gets to spend more time with Uni though... She's really concerned about Noire... " Nepgear said, looking down. Neptune put back her pillow, and walked over to Nepgear, sitting down next to her on her bed.

"Don't be such a downer sis! I don't want my little sister to be a load of frowns in this heavenly funworld! You just need a bit more Nep in you!" Neptune said, putting an arm around her sibling.

"... You're right sis. I shouldn't be a downer in a place like this. If Uni's feeling down, i'll just take her out on the town!" Nepgear said, lighting up with a smile.

"You've got more Nep in you than I thought sis! Don't forget your big sibling as well! We'll give her a double dose of Nep to kick her into gear!" said Neptune. "She can send some of the Neppyness to Noire as well!" She lovingly rubbed her sister on the head.

"The way you talk about it, it's almost like your Neppyness is a virus!" Said Nepgear, giggling.

"Hey, what's wrong with a virus that makes everything more fun and loveable? Wouldn't it be awesome if you could just spread that stuff?"

"Shame the world doesn't work like that, huh sis?" said Nepgear before she burst into laughter alongside her sister.

"Ahhh... It's great having you as a little sis Nep Jr... "

"Thanks sis... It's great having a sister like you as well... "

"Now if you'll excuse me, my head has a date with this fluffy little item for the next two hours, cause it ain't getting anything tonight... " said Neptune, falling back onto her bed, as Nepgear did the same.

* * *

Elsewhere, in another room, IF was sharing her room with Compa, the nurse cradled in the fetal position on her bed, her face still white as a sheet. IF, sitting on her bed, looked at her miserable friend and sighed. "You know Compa, it's kinda sad that in a glorious theme park metropolis like this, you're still in your little cocoon."

Compa didn't budge from her position. "It's over. Tonight could very well be the day I get scrapped off the stadium ground and sent back to Planeptune in a bucket... "

"You know Compa, even people who think they are doomed try to live life more than this." said IF, as Compa slowly lifted her head up to look at her friend. IF smiled, and continued on. "Look. So you're in the tournament. So what?"

"So what? I'm going to be beaten senseless in front of all of Gamindustri, and make Planeptune look like a joke, not to mention that i've spend all my prep time on researching how things can go wrong during a tournament... " muttered Compa in despair.

"For somebody who's been all around Gamindustri with one of the craziest, most danger prone CPU's out there, fighting monsters, ASIC and all the crap that we put up with, you seem pretty paranoid." said IF, as Compa looked towards her friend. "All we've been through, and you're more scared than ever of a tournament where you only have to fight one other person who is only aiming to knock you out."

"But... I'm all alone... What if I get pitted up against that Cappy woman... "

"Look, you won't get killed. Trust me." Compa still looked unconvinced, but IF put her hand on the Maker's shoulder. "No matter what happens, i'll still be looking out for you. Trust me Compa, you're a better fighter than you think. Even as a Team, you could still hold your own without holding back and healing us all."

Compa's face lit up with a smile. "So okay, if you win your match, that means you can hold your own. If not, then you don't have to fight anymore. It's simple!" said IF.

"... Thanks Ify. I feel alot better now." said Compa as she released herself from the fetal position.

"No problem Compa. You'll be fine for the opening ceremony then!" declared IF.

"Hey Ify? What if I got pitted up against you? Would you go easy on me?" asked Compa.

"I wouldn't try and kill you, for one." responded IF, a smirk on her face. Compa gulped and smiled nervously, as IF laughed out.

* * *

Two hours past, and the competitors found themselves back on the bus, and heading right for the stadium.

The stadium was, looking at it from the bus window, almost like a castle. There were four tall points at each corner, and the stadium walls curved outwardly with a rather sleek dip, making for a rather circular design. There were crowds just waiting to get inside the stadium, queuing up big time just to get into their paid seats.

And when they looked up at the top, they saw a blimp, flying with a sign behind it reading out, GAMINDUSTRI FIGHTING TOURNAMENT.

The bus entered one of the tunnels, leading into the tournament before stopping at an entrance to the backstage. The competitors soon gathered into a backstage room to get ready for the ceremony, where they were greeted by a familiar face: the Maker from the invitation video.

"HELLOOOOOO contestants! So glad that all of you could make it!" she bellowed in joy.

"Miss, you made this world of win, so I think it's you I should be giving all the congrats to!" said Neptune pushing herself to the front of the group, as Playmore smiled.

"Awwww, NO PROBLEM! I mean, i've been planning this for years! What you all are standing in here is my dream! I mean... Actually getting to see this all become real... This is AWESOME!" Playmore's joy got smiles from most the competitors. Especially Neptune.

"... I like you." said Neptune, her voice indicating that she had found a kindred spirit. Playmore looked around the contestants, and caught eye of Noire, still looking unsettled.

"Hey Miss Lastation? What's wrong? You're not liking my tournament grounds?" asked Playmore, her voice full of concern. Noire jumped a bit and looked at the Maker.

"It's nothing I... Playmore? This park... The name... This isn't... You got the idea from somewhere, didn't you?" said Noire, her voice still shaking.

"... Ha! I figured one of the CPU's would catch on! That's right, I didn't quite come up with everything in the park myself. I'm not THAT endlessly creative! Nope, this place is from the lost nation of Negeos! I'm sure that the Goddesses remember it!" said Playmore.

Noire continued to look unsettled, Blanc started looking to her side, but Neptune and Vert had looks of confusion more than anything. "Negeos? Hmmm... Can't quite recall... Ah well, always forget stuff like this! Must have passed it off to her... i'll get it out at some point... "

"Negeos... ?" muttered Vert. "I don't remember that... "

"Awww, shame! Trust me, from everything i've heard, it was one of the most amazing places in all of Gamindustri! I mean, i've never gotten to experience it, but I learnt about it, and it sounded so AMAZING! It became my life, and i've always wanted to recreate it! So yeah... Sorry about fangirling over you all!" Playmore's voiced got awkward tones as she finished her spiel, putting her hand on her head and laughing. Noire cracked a smile at it.

"Are you feeling better sis?" asked Uni, looking over to her sister. Noire turned to her.

"Yeah... I feel more reassured now... " said Noire, with a calmer voice. Uni smiled, but couldn't help get the feeling that Noire was hiding something. She decided not to press further.

"Negeos... I believe I remember it. They had some talent. A bit derivative of certain things by yours truly... but talented nonetheless... " said Cappy, with a less dismissive tone than usual.

"Heh...getting Cappy to actually give even a slight sign of approval to a place is an accomplishment in and of itself." Noire whispered to her sister, Uni giggling in response. Cappy looked over at the two and grunted in annoyance.

"But anyway, enough fangirling from me, it's time to go over the rules for the tournament to you all! Our first rule is that, of course you can't kill each other." declared Playmore, with IF nudging Compa in the shoulder. "Don't try and go for lethal force! But beyond that, it's fair game!"

"Secondly, for the CPU's and the Candidates, your transformations are only allowed if you are against each other. It's not gonna be fair for the Makers if they have to fight the full force of a Goddess! Plus, it's not gonna do much good for the rep of the CPU's if they lose to a simple Maker." As Playmore explained the second rule, Arc started clutching Gunflame and clenching her teeth.

"And... well that's about it everyone! I think it's time to get this show on the roa-"

"WAIT!" Playmore's declaration was interrupted by Ram calling out to her. "Hey Miss Playmore, me and my sister need to make something clear. We can't fight without each other, so me and Rom need to be in a Doubles Team!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be anything in this tournament without sis... " muttered Rom, as Ram held her close.

Playmore put her hands on her hips. "Hmm... Sorry girls, but to make the rounds work we need 16 people, and making you two a doubles team would leave us one short! You'll have to fight on your own, i'm afraid!"

Upon hearing the news, the twins turned white, as tears welled up in Rom's eyes. "W-W-Whaaaaaa?! But... I... I... AHHHHHHH!" screamed the blue sibling as she cradled herself in tears. Ram meanwhile clutched her head with both her hands, a look of pure, pants wetting fear in her eyes.

"But... Everyone's bigger than me... My magic is nothing without Rom... NOOOOOOO!" Ram ran up to Playmore and started bellowing at her. "YOU BIG MEANIE! Let me and Rom fight together! I'm not letting us get beaten up because we didn't have each other! C'mon, Blanc, say something! Don't let this happen to us!"

Blanc frowned as she said to the crying pair. "I'm sorry you two. If there's a number requirement, then there's nothing I can do... " Ram cried out more upon hearing her sister's words.

"You're gonna leave us to get creamed sis! I guess you don't care about me and Rom after all!" spat out Ram, storming away from her older sister to go cuddle Rom in fear. Blanc looked heartbroken at their plight, as the other contenders had looks of sympathy for the two. Except for Cappy who simply rolled her eyes at the sight.

"... Isn't there anyway we can get them fighting together?" said Blanc, worried about her sisters, as they held onto each other, tears pouring out of their eyes.

Playmore, frowning said to Blanc "Look, i'm sorry, but we need the right numbers to make the rounds work, and it's too late to change. We need sixteen Competitors, and that's fi-"

**"You have sixteen competitors,"** said a deep, cold, ominous voice from the shadows, drawing everyone's attention.

From out of them stepped a figure none of them had seen before. It was wearing a black, face concealing mask, with the only features being two bug like eyes, shaded so nobody could see what as beneath, as well as a green X in the center. The figure was obscured by a long flowing cape that covered it's front as well, with a black mantle lined with green, but with her crossed arms out the the cloak, it's body could be seen visibly encased in an ebony black suit, with sleek armored parts, and visible curves in it that indicated that it was a woman. Everyone felt a sense of dread coming from the figure, Compa in particular hiding behind an intimidated IF.

Playmore was befuddled by the new arrival. "Sooo... You are... "

**"Maker X,"** said the figure.

"Maker X... Don't recall you being announc-Ah!" Playmore flipped through her list until she found the proper section. "Sorry, must have forgot. Okay, says here you aren't affiliated with any CPU... "

**"I work alone,"** spoke the figure, cutting off Playmore and making everyone jump.

"Whoa, what's with Mystery Maker? That's one creepo girl... " muttered Neptune.

"Goodness... I don't think i've seen anybody like her before... " said Nepgear.

"Alright, you're in Maker X! I like the idea of an enigma like you! Gives the viewers something to look forward to seeing!" Playmore turned to the shaking Ram and Rom. "Well, looks like you're in a doubles team after all you two!"

Ram and Rom looked up as they both cracked big smiles, as their hold turned to cuddles. "Ram and Rom are back together sis!" cried Ram laughing in tears.

"BUT!" said Playmore, "To make things fair I will have to enforce a Tag Rule. If one of you gets K.O'd, that means you both lose, no matter how fit the other is!"

Rom got a scared look. "Oh no... Won't that mean everyone will be going for me?" Ram held her sister by the shoulders and gave her a determined look. "Don't get scared Rom. Everyone here is gonna have to get through my hard, icy defense before they even lay a hand on MY sis!" Rom's face lit up again. "I knew I could count on you sis!"

**"Don't think it will do you any good kids. If you run into me in the ring, you'll wish you were separate just so you won't have to get beaten down with your sister."** boomed Maker X, looming above the twins, as the two cradled each other in fear again.

"Don't say things like that to my sisters... " said Blanc, her cold voice blistering with restrained rage.

**"Cold talk, CPU of Lowee. If we meet up, we'll see how that attitude holds."** Blanc was unfazed by Maker X's words, but the enigmatic figure walked off. Blanc turned and looked towards the frightened twins.

"Ram, Rom, i'm sor-"

"Girls! I don't want you two in tears like you were just then." spoke up Platinum, kneeling down to the two.

"Huh? But, me and Rom would have been separate, and gotten beat up-" muttered Ram.

"Your sister does depend on you, but I don't like it when sweet little girls like you are in tears! Be brave and don't let sadness like that get to you! You shouldn't be scared of people like that either!" she got in close and whispered to the two. "Frankly, I think she's just a load of hot air inside that suit." The twins laughed at the Maker as Platinum lovingly patted them both on the head. Arc looked over at the sight and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"She thinks that Maker X is a load of hot air underneath eh?..."

"Thanks Miss Plat..." said Rom as Platinum stood back up and looked over with a smile at Blanc.

"You certainly seem fond of my sisters... " Blanc muttered to Platinum, who in response, brushed through her hair.

"Well, all of us Makers were little girls onc-" Platinum stopped as she caught sight of Behemoth. "Most of us... But regardless, I wouldn't want myself to be teary and afraid, so neither should your sisters." Blanc smiled at the demon hunter, as she put her hand up to her temple. "Hmmm... My mind is trying to catch onto a memory, but it can't quite... Ah bugger... Maybe someday..."

"Always was soft hearted..." muttered Cappy, a hint of disdain in her voice.

Maker X strolled over and stood next to Compa and IF. Compa tried to hid further into IF's shadow, but she couldn't escape the mysterious Maker's gaze.

**"Nurses shouldn't be in a tournament. I'll be glad to give you a refresher on your medical knowledge if we meet in the ring. You'll be the perfect subject."** Compa couldn't do anything but squeak in terror, as IF stood beside her. Meanwhile, Behemoth looked over to Vert.

"That new Maker is an enigma wrapped in a mystery wrapped in a secret wrapped in a question, wrapped in scary clothing and bad nature! It's one terrifying burrito of why! A burrito shaped like a question mark sold at a dumb novelty food place, because honestly, who eats a burrito like that?! I mean, that's like defying the whole point of one!" rambled Behemoth as Vert giggled.

"And what do we have here?" said Maker X, turning around to face Behemoth, as she stopped, and looked directly at the bird. She stood still, Behemoth looking into the figures face for what seemed like an eternity. Finally...

"BA-KAWK!" Behemoth clucked and ran behind the other contestants in fear, Maker X still in the same position.

"Okay okay, enough fooling about everyone, it's time to GET SERIOUS, cause we have a show to put on the road!" cried out Playmore, as everyone rushed to the positions for the ceremony.

* * *

The arena was already packed with people, filling up the seats and waiting for the show to begin, the colorful mass encompassing all sides. From the inside, the massive expanse was looked over by a giant monitor at the north of the stadium, as well as smaller monitors along the rim of the stadium, so everyone could see.

A sole figure managed to run to the center of the stadium holding a mic, as the monitors displayed the sight. It was the blonde teenager, Playmore, wearing that confident, cheerful grin on her face.

"HELLOOOOOO EVERYONE IN GAMINDUSTRI!" roared out Playmore to the cheering crowd. "The wait is finally over, and it's time to let the Gamindustri Fighting Tournament begin! It's time to say hello to our fighters!" Playmore trusted up her arm as confetti showered out of the ground. She then beckoned to one of the stadium doors.

"In this cornerrrr, representing Planeptune, allow me to present Makers IF and Compa! Alongside the rulers, Candidate Nepgear and Goddess Neptune!"

The four Planeptune representatives walked out, to the cheering crowd. IF and Nepgear waving to the crowd simply, while Neptune was energetically waving with one hand after the other. Compa was waving too, but it was clear that she was trying to mask the nervous expression on her face.

"With this corner, representing Lastation, we have Makers Nisa, Tekken and Arc! As well as the Black Siblings, Candidate Uni and Goddess Noire!"

The Lastation Team walked out, Nisa waving with both hands in the air, Tekken shyly waving with one, and Arc leaving both her arms at her sides. The Lastation siblings waved gracefully to the celebrating crowd.

"Coming up in the next corner, representing Lowee, we have the shining Maker Platinum, and the siblings of ice and snow, Candidates Ram and Rom, along with Goddess Blanc!"

The three Lowee contestants came out, Platinum strutting catwalk style as usual, with her hands on her hips to the cheers of everyone. Ram was waving excitedly with both her hands while Rom was waving it slower. Blanc was not waving, instead holding her arms together below her and smiling to the crowd.

"And last, but certainly not least, coming from Leanbox we have Makers Behemoth and Cappy, led by Goddess Vert!"

Vert and her entourage exited out the final door, with Behemoth keeping his hands to his body in a dignified way, and Cappy crossing her arms with a smug look on her face. Vert herself was waving peacefully to the crowd. This time around, the cheers were also mixed with mutterings and "WHAAAA?!"'s from the crowd, as many people got their first look at the strange Behemoth.

"And as a newcomer, i'd like to introduce, the mysterious Maker X!"

The black enigma that was Maker X waked through one of the doors, eliciting not cheers, but gasps and ooohs from the crowd, as the silent, unknown figure caught the eyes of the audience, wondering who it was, and what she was capable of.

The four groups finally met up in the center, with Playmore in the middle of them, as she got ready to close out her speech. "All of you, thank you all for coming to this tournament. And I want you all to remember, we aren't fighting for war, or vengeance or anything else, we're all fighting for fun! To give the people of Gamidustri something to remember! So for everyone out there, give it your all! But first, would our Goddesses like to say something?"

Noire went up to Playmore and was handed the mic, before looking to the other CPU's and nodding. At the same time, they all were engulfed in a flash of digital light, and emerged in their HDD forms, Playmore jumping back a bit from the sight.

"Thank you very much for putting this all together Playmore," said Black Heart, "I am honored to be showing my abilities for the world at large like this. I am honored to have Lastation be host to such an event!" she handed over the mic to White Heart.

"I can't think of anything better than to be showing off my abilities to everyone out there! And if I was going to go up against somebody while doing it, I couldn't think of anyone better than my fellow CPU's!" declared White Heart, as she threw the mic over to Green Heart, who caught it with no effort.

"I've always wanted to prove myself as a loyal goddess to my people, so I hope they are all watching my performance in this tournament!" said Green Heart, as she passed the mic over to Purple Heart.

"For everyone who wants to see the best of what Gamidustri has, and the strength of their loyal protectors and rulers, we will not let you down!" said Purple Heart, as Playmore took the mic back from her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the goddesses of Gamidsutri!" she bellowed out, as a massive cheer erupted from the ground, as the CPU's changed back one by one.

_"It seems we are too late. The flames have started."_

"Urk-! What... It feels so familiar." muttered Purple Heart, her head lowed to cover her pained expression. "...Never mind." she muttered to herself before turning back to Neptune, nobody noticing Purple Heart's expression. Except for her sister.

"Sis? You seemed a bit... Off just now." whispered Nepgear in a concerned tone to her sister.

Neptune looked around confused. "Huh? Didn't feel anything. Purple Heart must have been all tense or something... Ah, it shouldn't be a problem!" Neptune said with a smile. Nepgear wasn't convinced, but decided that it wasn't the best time.

Alright everyone, you've waited long enough, so it's time to announce our first match! GET READY!" Playmore announced to the crowd as they erupted into cheers. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the monitor, as the first two names came up.

"That's it everyone! Our first match is... MAKER IF VS MAKER ARC!"

The contestants all looked at the two. The Planeptune members all flashed a smile at IF as she smiled back. "Good luck IF! I know you can do it!" said Compa to her friend.

"Alright contestants, your seats are ready! You don't wanna miss this first match!" Playmore said to the competitors, as the rest of the group all ran back through the stadium doors, followed by Playmore, as the two Makers squared off against each other.

"So, you're my first eh? I had my eyes on a CPU... But I think I need a warm up before I take on one of them..." Said Arc with a smile.

"I don't think you realize who you're up against, Bounty Hunter. I don't know who you've taken down, but i'm one of the best Planeptune has to offer. You wanna take down a CPU, you'll have to go through me!" IF said, getting into a battle position.

The rest of the group finally made it to their seats at the front of the arena, Nepgear in particular sitting next to both Neptune and Uni, and Compa sitting next to Neptune. Playmore meanwhile, made it to the announcement box, as she cleared her mouth.

"It's time to begin our first match of the tournament! Competitors, LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT!" roared Playmore as the bell rang.

IF stared at the tall, yet solid and rather strong-looking bounty hunter in front of her, her eyes narrowing. She gritted her teeth and smiled at Arc, standing ready in a battle pose, "I hope you're ready... don't go crying when you lose...!"

And without warning, IF flexed her arms, revealing her blades past her jacket cuffs. She immediately rushed at the bounty hunter, and swiped her left blade at a diagonal degree, trying to cut down on Arc.

Arc stood there, smirking, as she brought up Gunflame with one hand to block the attack. "Pretty fast kid. You have the strength to back it up?" She started putting pressure towards the clash.

The blade clashed with Gunflame, and IF gritted her teeth in response to the pressure. She forced her arm down, her wrist straightening, but Arc was stronger, and had more strength in her body than she did. IF yelped and threw her arm back, but with her right arm, she thrusted forward, aiming to hit Arc on the chest.

Arc simply intercepted the attack by grabbing IF's arm by the wrist, before lifting the Planeptune Maker up by her entire body and chucking IF behind her.

"My turn." She said, charging at the crumbled IF, Gunflame drawn.

IF slammed onto the floor with a hard thud, and she groaned, shuddering as she tried to get back onto her feet. As she rolled onto her knees, however, she met Arc running right at her with Gunblade drawn, and IF put her hands together, her blades trying to shield from the strike. It was too quick to try and counter.

Arc grinned, as Gunflame suddenly burst into flames upon impact with IF's blades, causing a burst of fire to blast out of the weapon. The flames licked right at IF's face, and her eyes went wide with surprise and terror: the flames slammed right onto her body, and she fell back, rolling onto a heap a few feet away from Arc. She used the momentum and her wrist blades to spring up to her feet, grunting as she felt a hissing sting on her cheeks.

"Shit... so that sword can summons flames... I have to be careful."

Her wrists started glowing green, as she felt her technique increase: she had to think these next moves carefully.

"Didn't name this sword Gunflame for nothing kid." Arc said, a smirking expression on her face. "Time you learnt about the first part." She pointed the barrel in IF's direction and then fired several times... straight into the ground.

IF was rather cautious of the sword even now, and she looked at the bounty hunter with a glare in her green eyes. She couldn't see any bullet holes in the ground. Suddenly, spots on the ground glowed orange, and exploded into small pillars of flames as IF's eyes widened to see a the flame pillars blasting towards her!

In the audience, the Planeptune Team gasped. "Goodness... what kind of bullets is she shooting?" said Nepgear.

"I don't think those are bullets Nepgear, I think they may be something else... " said Uni, pondering.

"It's gonna take more than some crazy flaming gunsword to beat my friend! Go for it Ify!" shouted Neptune.

"Don't get discouraged Ify, you can do it!" bellowed Compa, as she cheered for her friend.

IF jumped forward, avoiding the searing heat, and managed to get a little air even: she then flipped forward, put her blades in a cross, and swiped at the air: creating an X made of magic, aimed at the vulnerable Arc.

"X-Slasher!"

Arc's eyebrow raised as the X headed towards her. She lit up Gunflame again and slashed at the X, as it burst apart in a cloud of energy and smoke, throwing Arc off balance and obscuring her vision.

She realized she had her chance, and took it: IF threw her arm back, exposing a magical grenade attached to her belt, and she yanked it out with a hand. IF then kicked at the air and used the momentum to launch back, throwing the magical explosive right at Arc's feet: "You call yourself a master of flame? Try this! Demonic Inferno!"

A series of explosions rocked the area Arc was standing on, then it bloomed into a full pillar of flame... Arc's eyes widened as she braced for impact, the explosions sending her tumbling back with the blasts. As the smoke cleared, Arc got up from her knees, coughing, before cracking her neck, ready for more.

In a way, as the smoke cleared and Arc was seen, cracking her neck, grinning, IF couldn't resist a grin as well. She stood up, and put her blades forward again, tossing her head to get her hair out of her face.

"I was hoping, in a way, that you'd take that. This is really something..." IF smiled, looking at the crowd.

"Looks like I'll have to speed things up… " announced Arc, as she rushed forward at IF, closing the distance.

And just as that happened, IF braced herself and stepped forward, slashing towards Arc, but the hit was slow enough that Arc could block or even parry the hit. IF had an idea to take advantage of any openings, however, Arc suddenly weaved around to IF's back and rammed her from behind before slashing at the tumbling Maker with the burning Gunflame.

The sudden speed was so quick, that IF had no time to even spin around and slash again: instead, her back stung with pain, and her knees buckled: before she felt hot metal slash against her. IF yelled out in pain, and she fell onto her knees, then onto her chest at that point, her back both split, and with a hot burn.

IF was down, but she gritted her teeth, bit into her lip, and propped herself up with her wrist blades, "No... not yet...!"

She then put her wrist blades together again, then used the blunt ends to push Arc back, then she rushed forward and slashed at an X style right onto Arc. "X-Slasher!"

Arc was slashed back in pain, and blood spurted out of a cross cut on her stomach. As the bounty hunter skidded across the ground, she fired Gunflame repeatedly into the ground, causing a line of explosions to blast towards IF.

But, however, while the Gunflame's bursts were too fast for IF to dodge, she knew just what kind of move she could do next: seeing the distance the skidding Arc had, IF pulled out another explosive from her belt, which glowed light green, and with a heavy throw, she tossed it right at Arc's feet.

"Take this! LeDelphinus!"

It then exploded into a holy green pillar of tremendous force and energy, with a loud shockwave across the arena. Arc shook up in the air, but she didn't lift off, instead standing there, taking the impact. Everyone gripped their seats at the pressure, and even Neptune's hair stood at end.

"Wowy, Ify's really serious!"

However, at that point, the explosive flames of Gunflame hit IF, and she was sent flying into the air, hit with searing flames, flying back as well. She was losing her strength, and she knew she had to make it quick, but she didn't know what to do if the LeDelphinus wasn't going to take Arc down...

Arc staggered to her feet, and then without hesitation, fired the gun wildly at IF, directly at her this time. The shots pulsed through the air before reaching just before IF and exploding into incendiary bursts in mid air.

IF was already falling back from the impact of the shots, and when she managed to rear her head up, she saw more flaming shots bursting towards her, but she saw they appeared to be unfocused, and IF felt them begin to separate... then burst into a series of hot bursts right in mid-air.

Uni smiled and crossed her arms. "Of course. It's more fire bursts than bullets. But it's no good for long range..." said Uni, analyzing the situation.

IF managed to use the momentum to roll and dodge it... But still caught the flames from the burst all over her body, as she crumbled to her knees, cringing from the scorched parts of her body. Her legs were aching, her body's nerves were screaming, and when she tried to prop herself up, it was with much pain.

"Seems like you don't have much left in you. Why don't we end this?" Arc asked the burnt Maker.

IF pulled her head up, and while blood was flowing down from her bit lip, she shook her head to ignore the pain flowing from her burns. She put her blades up, propping herself up to her feet, and put herself into a battle position, "Ready when you are. COME ON!"

IF knew she couldn't move well now, but if she could outmatch Arc when it came to physical combat, she could damage her enough to finally put her down...

"Hmm. Come on!" Arc beckoned towards IF with one hand, holding out Gunflame with the other as he advanced.

IF took one step, cringing from the pain zapping through her nerves: she had to keep defensive, and figure out just how to beat Arc in fighting. Gunflame was heavier, so if she could make some small hits, she could do it...

"Let's see you try me!" IF stared, "Woman-to-woman! Blade-to-blade!"

Arc grinned as she charged forwards, swinging Gunflame one handedly at IF, who rolled to the side, and did a leaping slash towards Arc, who backstepped out of the way, but not before the blade cut through her skin. IF immediately saw a weak spot, and did another X-Slasher towards Arc, but this time Arc intercepted it with a quick shot from Gunflame, sending smoke all over the field.

Not wanting to leave an opening for IF, Arc then followed up by firing a volley of shots into the smoke... only to see IF dashing underneath the blasts, as she slashed Arc across the chest with one blade, and as Arc fell back, slashed with the other, sending the hunter tumbling to the ground.

Compa, for once not nervous, actually got to her feet and pumped her fist, "Ify's doing it! Ify's gonna win!"

IF leaped in with a descending slash to her downed opponent, but Arc quickly brought up Gunflame to block it with one hand, and grabbed IF by the arms and hurled her to the ground as well. Arc got to her feet and immediately swung Gunflame down, but IF rolled out of the way and quickly slashed towards Arc again, who hastily swung Gunflame to block it, as the clash made them both stagger back.

Arc quickly front flipped forward, flying towards IF with her legs extended, but IF made a blinding fast crescent slash with her swords, gashing Arc badly and once again making her tumble to the ground, scowling in pain. IF decided that it was the moment of truth. Arc had made a mistake, and it was time to seal her victory!

"It's over Arc! DEMON COMET SLASH!"

She rushed forward as Arc started to right herself and then started furiously slashing at her with acrobatic spin hits. Arc tries to use Gunflame to block, but IF was too fast as she weaved her hits past Arc's guard, slashing into her and causing the bounty hunter to yell out in pain. Cuts were opening everywhere on Arc, and the crowd cheered as IF continued to lay hits on Arc.

"Ify's really winning!" Nepgear cheered.

"Go, Ify, go!" Neptune chanted.

She had this in the bag. She could do this! IF roared as she prepared for one last spin slash to finish Arc off...

When Arc fired Gunflame directly into the ground, causing a flaming blast, to crash into the two, separating them. IF took the flames right on her legs, feeling the burning pain going through the sizzling limbs as she struggled to stand. Arc looked like her legs were burnt as well, but she managed to get to her feet, to IF's horror, as she readied Gunflame.

"Sorry, but it's over for you."

Arc charged at IF, holding Gunflame at her side, as she slashed the flaming sword across IF's chest with both hands, causing a larger flame burst than IF had ever seen come from Gunflame. IF, overwhelmed by the strike and the hot flames, scowled out in burning pain as the blast launched her off her feet.

"TYRANT…."

As IF was still in the air, Arc spun around and slashed Gunflame back the other way, but this time, ploughing it into IF's chest as Arc immediately pulled the trigger.

IF got blasted back, and then in mid air, was engulfed in a massive explosion of fire. The audience gasped, but Compa screamed out in terror.

"… SCISSORS!"

Arc stood her ground, panting heavily, as the smoldering Planeptune Maker crashed to the ground below, unmoving. Unconscious.

"KNOCKOUT! What an amazing way to begin a tournament! The winner of the first match is... MAKER ARC!" boomed Playmore as cheers erupted from the crowd. Arc walked off the stage without saying a word, yet with a smile on her face. Meanwhile medics rushed onto the field, picked up IF carefully, as they hauled her away on a stretcher.

In the audience the Planeptune group slumped in their chairs, seeing their good friend defeated. Compa in particular looked miserable. Neptune saw the nurse's misery, and patted her on the back. "Don't worry Compa, Ify did her best! She showed how tough she was!"

"That Arc was pretty strong, wasn't she?" remarked Nepgear. "It seems she really is aiming to fight a CPU... "

"Oh... Ify... Poor Ify..." Compa muttered, tears welling up in her eyes. She suddenly stood up. "I need to go to IF... If i'm next... I'll be back. See if she needs any help in recovering... Sorry everyone..."

Neptune and Nepgear smiled at her. "There's nothing to be sorry about Compy! IF needs her best friend right now!" said Neptune with a smile. Compa smiled back before running off. As she dashed to where her friend was, she couldn't shake the feeling that she felt more alone when her time came to fight...

* * *

"Alright everyone! It's time to see our next match!" as Playmore finished, the monitor lit up again as it displayed the names of the first fighters to take part.

"Our next match will be... Candidates Ram and Rom! Versus..."

"Alright! It's time to show Gamindustri the power of the Lowee Twins, and this time, we're doing it together Rom!" Ram said to her sister, smiling.

"... MAKER BEHEMOTH! Contestants, get to the ring!" finished Playmore. The two sisters looked at each other with their smiles starting to fade, and then looked up at the jovial chicken above, who looked back at them with a gentle smile.

"Well children, it seems our day of destiny has arrived! BA-KAWK!"

* * *

And there we go! Our first fight of the tournament! I hope you all enjoyed the battle, because, of course, there's ALOT more on the way! Tune in next time, as the Lowee Siblings go against the the insanity that is The Behemoth!


	4. Battleblock Theatrics

Sorry for the wait everyone! I'm not gonna lie, this chapter was a tough one to write up. The fight turned out to be alot tougher than I expected, and I hit some real mind blocks during the process. Still, I hope you enjoy! Thanks as alway to Rare Kuma and everyone else who has supported me!

* * *

Compa rushed down the halls of the stadium, until she finally found the infirmary. Bursting through the doors, it didn't take her long to find the room where her friend laid, surrounded by medics.

"Ify! Ify, it's me Compa! You have to let me help her!" Compa shouted, as the medics held her back. "Look, I'm a nurse as well! I need to help my friend!"

"Compa... I'm already better..." muttered IF on the bed, her voice tired. Compa looked at her friend, and saw she was rid of her burns already, to the nurse's surprise. "The medics here do a pretty fast job. They have the skills and tools to heal a lot of stuff that can happen to us... still, the experience still leaves you kinda worn out... "

"When this tournament was being set up, Playmore wanted the best medical staff on hand so nothing serious would happen to the contestants. Thanks to our skills, our patients will be back on their feet in no time so they can enjoy the park!" said the head nurse. Compa got an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh... why wasn't I told about the medical staff, Miss... "

"Bliss. Nurse Bliss. I'm from Lowee, Miss Compa. I suppose after your entry into the tournament itself, the introduction to the medical group here may not have been passed to you," said Nurse Bliss as Compa frowned, finding another reason to resent being entered in the tournament.

"Hey Nurse Bliss? Is it okay if me and Compa have some time alone?" asked IF, looking up from her bed.

"Certainly," Nurse Bliss said before leaving the room with her assistants. Compa and IF traded awkward looks before Compa sat down.

"So... that was a... good fight Ify..." stammered Compa awkwardly.

"Yeah, Arc was... pretty tough, wasn't she?" IF said, trying to force out an awkward laugh. Compa's face fell into a miserable frown, and IF noticed that, "Compa? C'mon, what's wrong?"

"Oh Ify... it should have been you going to the next round... now all Planeptune has for their Maker reps is me..." said Compa, her face full of despair. IF's frown faded, as she began to look cross.

"Compa! Don't get down like that! You can still do your best!" IF smiled and gave a thumbs up to Compa, but it didn't seem to help the nurse.

"I'm going to make Planeptune's Makers look like a joke... knowing my luck, I'm probably going to be pitted against Cappy, or that Maker X... aren't you even a little bit sad that you got knocked out in the first round?"

IF's anger began to fade, and she sighed, "... I'm not gonna lie Compa. I'm kinda bummed out that I lost so early. I mean, don't get me wrong, I had a great fight but... I really wish I went further y'know?"

Compa's head sank even lower, as tears started to well in her eyes. "Hey!" shouted IF. "This stuff happens Compa! Sometimes the result isn't what you want it to be!"

Compa looked up, as IF continued on. "Hey look Compa, it doesn't matter how well you do or not, you should still do your best! Besides, you know Neptune and Nepgear will make it through! Trust me, you know nobody's gonna beat those two!" finished IF as Compa started to smile.

**"Placing your hopes on a braindead slacker and a spineless doormat. Planeptune truly is a sad place."** Boomed a familiar voice, as the two Planeptune Makers looked to see Maker X, her cloak flowing back to reveal her crossed arms. Compa started shaking at the sight of the figure, as IF gritted her teeth in anger.

"What, you have nothing better to do than pick on us?" shouted IF.

**"I'm simply making sure that the losers stay in their place. And from where i'm standing, the best Maker that Planeptune had to offer got fried."** Said Maker X, looming over IF, who in turn, started chuckling.

"Alright Maker X, let me tell you something? That crack you made towards Neptune and Nepgear? That's full of crap. You say that, but trust me, if they encountered you in the ring, they would break you in half before you know it. You'll get to see how 'braindead' and 'spineless' they really are."

"Y-Yeah!" Compa stood up, still shaking but with anger etched on her face. "Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge are two of the strongest people we know! Nobody talks to my friends like that, you... big poser!" yelped the nurse.

Maker X slowly walked towards Compa, the nurse shrinking into a corner as the figure closed in, until Maker X was right next to her, looking down on her, and making Compa seem smaller than ever...

**"We will meet in the stadium at one point nurse. And when we do, those words are all you will have."**

Compa could do nothing but squeak in fear, as IF got even madder. "Don't you talk to my friend like th-"

"Hey," said another voice from the doorway, as everyone saw it to be Arc, glaring at Maker X, "I don't appreciate you giving crap to others like that. If you aren't going to say something meaningful, then leave."

Maker X gazed at the bounty hunter, before she turned and walked out of the room, pushing Arc out of the way.

"Nothing but a poser..." muttered Arc as she walked into the room.

After the black-clad Maker disappeared, Arc cocked an eyebrow at her, and sneered as she turned over to IF, "People like her are just so full of it. Trust me, she'll fall," she looked over at Compa as she said that. Compa squeaked a little, but Arc responded with a smirk, "Don't worry about her."

Compa began to ease her stance, but Arc focused her attention on IF, who responded with her own glare. However, after a tense few seconds, IF cracked a smile at Arc, and she put her hand up. "You're real strong. You really do want to fight a CPU, huh?"

Arc quickly took her hand, and shot another smirk, "Exactly. But you were no slouch yourself. Still feeling the sting from that Demon Blade technique of yours… it was a good match. Your blades are really something..."

"Yeah, I've been training for a while, been really working on my own style. That Gunflame of yours, though... what a weapon," IF's gaze fell upon Gunflame, attached at Arc's hip, but then she looked back up at Arc, "it's definitely one of the more unique weapons I've seen."

The bounty hunter cocked a grin, and adjusted her hip, letting the handle jut out, "Isn't it? It's my treasure."

IF then smiled again, "I can tell... if you hadn't fired that shot to our legs, I would've beaten you..."

"Yeah... you're quite fast on your feet. Definitely not one to take lightly."

The two chuckled to themselves, but IF was the first one to crack a smile, and she looked at Arc right in the eyes. "Hey... thanks for coming to see us. And thanks for scaring that asshole Maker X off too."

Compa nodded her head in agreement, "Y-Yeah... you really showed her who's boss."

Arc rustled her own hair with a hand, smirking, "Don't mention it. Had to go see the opponent that nearly knocked me out, and I can't stand bitches like Maker X. Trust me, she's gonna really get what's coming to her."

Suddenly, the TV in front of IF boomed into action, and all eyes were drawn to the flatscreen television, which now showed Ram and Rom on one side, and Behemoth on the other side. Graphics featuring the abilities and predictions of the following match flew on the screen, while Playmore chanted.

"COME ON, COME ON! It's time for the second match in this crazy tournament! We have the adorable Lowee Twins going up against the strange Westerlands immigrant, Behemoth! Who will win, ice or insanity? GET READY!"

IF looked at the graphics on Behemoth with curiosity. "It's all question marks... does anybody know what that guy actually DOES?!" she looked over at Compa and Arc who shrugged.

Arc got up off her feet, and turned her sights to IF and Compa, "Well, it was good to see you, but-"

"Naw, stay!" IF shook her head, and Arc's eyes widened, "It'll be fun! We'll watch the match together."

The bounty hunter shuddered a little, and she clenched her teeth, biting her lower lip, "No, really, I-"

The buxom nurse was the next to act, as she stood up, "Please do this! It never hurts to have company!"

IF nodded, but Arc's fists clenched, and she shook further, her hand scratching at her hair more, "I really, I mean I really, I think..."

IF cocked an eyebrow, and Arc mentally cursed herself, realizing she was looking like a fool... so she sighed, and sat down on a spare chair, "Alright. I guess it wouldn't do me any good to miss this match... I wanna see what the damn chicken can do..."

* * *

"FIGHT!" cried out Playmore, as Ram and Rom got into their battle stances, as Behemoth pulled on his coat, and straightened out his sleeves.

"Well children, it seems it's time for me to show you the true might of a Maker such as I!" roared out Behemoth as he... charged forth with his arms flailing, to the bewilderment of the sisters.

"... Your Maker has a questionable fighting style, Vert..." muttered Blanc to the Leanbox CPU. Vert's smile didn't fade however.

"You may be surprised at what his true abilities are... " muttered Vert, with a smug look on his face.

"Honestly, after seeing him, nothing he does would surprise me anymore." Noire said, crossing her arms.

"Rom. Back me up." Ram said to her sister as she prepared her staff, Rom in turn smiling, as the two crossed their staves together, as they cried out in union. "WINTER FIELD!" Their staves emitted a massive white aura, as the ground suddenly froze over from their position, with several icicles erupting from the ground as well, littering the wasteland.

Behemoth managed to jump over the spread not to get frozen... Only to crash straight through one of the icicles as he bounced along the slippery field.

"That was not one of his abilities." said Vert defensively, as Noire rolled her eyes.

"Well, this was easy! Here's the Home Ram, coming right at you!" said Ram, as she readied her staff to bat the flailing chicken away... only for Behemoth, at the last second, to release a blast of flames from what seemed to be his feet, slamming Ram into the ground, and righting Behemoth to a controlled landing... towards Rom.

Rom yelped in fear before jumping out of the way of the falling bird, skidding to safety a bit away. "... What was that?" said Ram, smoking from the flames that blew in her face.

"Sis... he blasted out flames from his behind..." Rom said with fear in her voice.

"Did... Did he just FART on me?!" the bewildered Ram shouted out. "EWWWWWW!"

"Now now, I didn't fart on you!" said Behemoth, waving his finger, "For if I did, you would know!" Ram shuddered at the thought. "I am merely revealing the truth of my powers, that is the mysterious power of MAGIC!" announced Behemoth, spreading his arms open.

"Um... we can do that too. We just did that in fact. Almost all of us use that in fact," muttered Rom, her sister having a disheveled, unbelieving look.

Behemoth didn't change pose or body language for a beat. "... DIFFERENT MAGIC!" he declared. "The Chaotic Magic of my HAT OF CHAOS!"

As everyone's eyes looked towards his hat, they saw a creepy red glow around it.

"We don't need a Magic Hat to do magic. That's dumb." Ram said, a very unimpressed look on her face.

"Well, all I have to say is _shut your cornhole you dumb kid_ and behold flaming death!" Behemoth responded, as he began to glow with an orange hue before lobbing fireballs with burning rings around their centers like frisbees in both directions of the twins. The siblings shook off their bafflement of Behemoth and started skating around the burning projectiles with ease, as they crashed into the ground with small bursts of flames each time.

The audience began murmuring and chanting as the chicken tossed flames right at the twins, with many in confusion.

"What's up with the chicken?"

"Thank god he's not part of ASIC or anything…."

Playmore twirled the mic on her finger, grinning, "This match really is exploding! Let's see if Behemoth can BURN IT UP!"

"I think it's time for infectious fun time with Fu... FLOPPING BUBBLES!" Behemoth yelled as his aura changed to green. He then started shooting out bubbles that started floating across the arena lazily. However, Ram and Rom noticed the bubbles quickly gaining ground, as they started surrounding the space around Behemoth.

"I don't like the look of those bubbles sis..." said Rom, shivering in fear.

"Rom! Give me a boost!" Ram shouted to her sister, who nodded.

"ICE LAUNCHER!" Rom cried out, creating a smooth, yet thin icicle above her sister, who used the momentum to launch herself into the air. Quickly making a glyph with her staff below her, Ram created a chunk of Ice directly below her feet, which she then directed down while riding it.

"Death from above, bird! ICICLE HAZARD!"

In the audience, Neptune started looking confused. "Waiiiiit... Ram and Rom don't fight like that... What's the dealio?"

"Those two have been working on moves together. They figured they needed to get into synch. Did you think they would have the same abilities forever Neptune?" said Blanc.

Neptune put her finger on her chin in thought, "Well, I guess that Sis Attack action is what's in right now! Plus, they aren't taking turns on or grids, so they can go wild! Isn't that awesome guys?!" said Neptune, looking straight ahead at nothing.

"... Neptune, who are you talking to?" said Blanc, disturbed by her fellow CPU's words to seemingly nowhere….

"Turns? Grids?" asked Noire, wondering what the hell Neptune was talking about.

Playmore grinned once more, "The Lowee Twins are really showing just how important team work is! Behemoth should be glad there wasn't any triplets!"

Back in the fight, Ram plowed the falling Ice Chunk through the bubbles, planning to drop it right on the bird... but Rom saw Behemoth glow orange again as he released a short, but intense fire burst right into the ice chunk.

Ram heard a hissing sound as the chuck's surface turned orange. Realizing what was about to happen, the Candidate quickly leaped off, focused on preparing another ice spell for when she hit the ground, when she heard...

"Sis! The fireballs!"

Rom's voice got Ram's attention as she quickly peaked down... And saw that the fireballs Behemoth had lobbed had actually embedded themselves into the ground. Ram gasped in terror, but it was too late for her to get away. She fell directly on the fireball mine and was blasted backwards towards Behemoth. The chicken, in turn, winded up an uppercut, and intercepted the flailing girl, smashing her right up into the air... and directly into one of the floating bubbles.

"RAM! NOOOO!" screamed Rom, as her sister collided with it as it burst in a green, foul cloud and showering emerald droplets to the ground as a collective gasp filled the stadium, Blanc in particular looking horrified as the pink Candidate fell to the ground, green smoke coming off her body.

"Ram got gassed!" crowed Neptune, "She's green like Vert!"

Vert narrowed her eyes at Neptune for that, "I doubt that was a compliment."

"Fear not everyone, I merely doused her in icky poisonous gobblede goop!" Behemoth said, to no relief from anyone. But Ram staggered to her feet dizzily, her skin having gone green, and her face cringing from sickness.

"Urghhh... Rom... I feel so many kinds of icky... you gotta get here fast... BLARF!" Ram gagged out nauseous air with her word, clutching her stomach in pain. Rom, realizing she wasn't far enough to help her sister, quickly tried to skate over on the ice to her sister. Behemoth however, started glowing white, and then skated on the remaining ice patches on the ground, to intercept Rom.

"Eeek!" Rom gasped as he saw Behemoth skating towards her. She tried to maneuver around him, but the sharp turn she made caused her stumble to her knees. She spotted electricity crackling from his hands, and then instinctively put up a frosty barrier as Behemoth unleashed a surge of electricity from his hands, which Rom, still on her rear, struggled to hold back, being pushed further towards the ground.

"YES! My magic holds terrifying electrical power of unlimitedness! Now, you shall crumple like a-Wait why am I moving?" Behemoth noticed that he was sliding away from Rom, having forgotten to anchor himself to the ground before unleashing his electricity powers.

"Was wondering when he was going to notice that..." said an exasperated Noire.

"You've failed me again brain!" said Behemoth, trying to dig in his talons and attack Rom again, but by that point, Rom was already on the verge of preparing a spell. And then suddenly the space between the two erupted into a large cluster of ice, blasting the two back. Rom looked over to her sister, and saw her pointing out her staff with one arm, smiling weakly, as she clutched her stomach with the other.

"Sorry sis... aim's a bit off..." moaned Ram as she shuddered from the poison again. Rom smiled, but spotted Behemoth getting to his feet. She acted fast, pointing out her staff.

"ICE COFFIN!" the blue twin yelled, as Behemoth looked around, and was then blind-sighted by a large ice spire erupting from underneath him, engulfing his lower half and leaving him half embedded from the waist down the in the middle of the spire, as Ram turned to get to her sister.

"Curse my lack of lower wear! However, two can play at that game... it's time to show you my wonderful friends!" Behemoth started to glow blue, but his glow this time was much larger, as he trusted out his arm, and suddenly, something appeared in a flash of smoke in Rom's path.

That something was a very crosseyed looking blue frog, with what looked like antlers on it's head, that looked like it was about to barf. Ram, seeing the bizarre frog, was about to cry out a warning, but it was too late. The frog belched out a massive burst of blue gas, engulfing her as Rom cried out in fear.

Ram watched the gas faded away, revealing her sister encased in white, jagged ice from neck to toe, with her face caked with frost. "S-S-S-Sor-r-r-ry sis..." Rom muttered through her chattering teeth. Ram's green, queesy face went from fearful to curious about the frog.

Blanc began to dig her fingers into her arm rests, her nails clawing at the leather, "Damnit… damnit…! You two better not lose…!"

Neptune cocked her head over, "Wow, Blanc looks mad…."

Nepgear, on the other hand, only looked worried for the twins, "I hope they can get out of this alright…."

"Hey, what was with that thing? Can you even call help in these fig-" Ram paused, and saw that the frog had disappeared. "Huh?"

"I see you have witnessed my wonderful friends!" declared Behemoth, still embedded halfway into the frozen pillar. "They are but constructs made from my chaotic magic! They exist only to do my bidding! My sweet, sweet bidding! Once done they simply poof into the wonderful ether! It's like one big gooey mass of imagination!"

"So you make creatures just to make them go poof into nothing? That's messed up!" shouted Ram, still trying to hold herself up, and then shuddering again from the poison.

"My body isn't nearly warm enough to think of the terrible implications of that! But I know with your dear sister popsicleized, and you in the throes of my puketastic poison, my dislodging from this icicle shall spell your doom!" Behemoth proudly declared with his arms crossed, and a triumphant look on his face.

"T-T-T-That's what you think, Mr. Chicken..." Rom's voice caught Behemoth's attention, as the frozen sibling clenched her mouth as the ice around her started shaking. Her staff glowed with energy, which spread to the rest of her frozen coating. And then with a single movement, she broke free of her icy shell, to the utter shock of Behemoth and the audience.

Blanc, was an exception, as she simply smiled at her sister's action. "That chicken's magic is nothing compared to a winter in Lowee... "

"Duh! Everyone knows you gotta take elemental resistance into account. You folk dumped all of yours into ice magic!" said Neptune, Blanc raising an eyebrow at her words.

"You'll feel better now sis!" Rom said as she waved her staff, surrounding Ram with light as her green complexion faded away and she perked right up.

Ram grinned, "Thanks sis! That bird should have known that it'll take more than a bit of ice to stop the Lowee Twins!"

"Yeah...I... I probably should have realized that..." Behemoth trailed off, before noticing the twins twirling their staves and slamming them onto the ground, "Oh POOP!" he immediately summoned his orange aura, and blasted his way out of the ice pillar, but it was too late.

"TWIN ICE COFFIN!" The twins shouted, as Behemoth was utterly engulfed by a massive ice crystal mass. It initially encased him mid flight, but then he was blown out of the ice by a jagged spire that grew out of the mass, jabbing him and sending him flying up howling from the pain. And then he was intercepted by another ice spike in flight, sending him higher. And then another. He kept getting spiked up, until...

"BURST!" With Ram and Rom's words, the ice sculpture exploded in a massive explosion of snow, sending Behemoth flying back and showering him with ice shrapnel. The burst covered the entire arena, clouding it from sight. The audience waited... and it soon died down, revealing the Twins standing triumphantly, with Behemoth jammed into the ground, head first behind them, twitching.

Blanc actually smiled so wide, it was like a ray of sunshine in a cold winter.

Vert, however, only smirked and put her hands together, amplifying her cleavage, "Hmhm… I think Behemoth has a few more tricks up his sleeve…."

"Well, I guess that settles this magic duel!" announced Playmore. "The winner of this fight is-"

"BAWWWWWKKKKK!" The twins wheeled around as Behemoth angrily clucked, tearing his head out of the ground still somehow wearing his hat, which was glowing moreso than before, as his body started to glow... pink.

"I reject your crappy ending of disappointing lame, and give you DANCE RAINBOW!" Behemoth roared furiously, as he threw up his hands in devil horns and blasted out a rainbow, arcing across the ground at an alarming speed. The siblings put up their barriers... only for the rainbow to pass right through them, hitting both the sisters in a shower of sparkles.

Rom felt no pain... but she felt a bizarre sensation throughout her body. Her limbs felt all fuzzy, as they seemed to start moving on their own, as a smooth beat started building up in her head. Strings echoed, the snare hit, and the funky groove began. And then she heard it.

_"DO THE HUSTLE!~"_

Rom's limbs moved on their own as she spun her hands around at her waist, and pointed up with them in rhythm to the music played through her head. She looked at her sister, who was flailing around in a furious bouncing dance.

"Ram! What's happening?! Why are we dancing?! Can you hear that noise?!" Rom yelled to her sister, as Ram turned her head, her body uncontrollably dancing in place and her face contorted in an expression of insanity. Her mind had been filled with something truly agonizing that she had never heard before...

_"-IT HADN'T BEEN FOR COTTON EYE JOE, I'D BE MARRIED LONG TIME AGO, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM WHERE DID YOU GO, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM COTTON EYE JOE, IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR COTTO-"_

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ram as the horrifying Euro-dance music coursed through her mind non-stop, "MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOPPPPP!"

"Blanc. Your sisters are dancing after being hit by a Rainbow." Noire mumbled blankly, her mind trying to process what she just saw.

"... That bastard better not polluting my sister's minds, or so help him..." Blanc growled, the other CPU's catching her glowing red eyes under her lowered face.

"That piece of magic has the power to psychically inject various sounds from my mind that I am familiar with, and apply them to your personalities, where the emotion within them takes control of your bodies!" Behemoth proudly declared with a wing on his chest.

"WHAT DOES ANYTHING MEANNNNN~" screamed Ram.

"It means that it's time for to say hello to my bestest friend in all my friend ether, as he shall close you two off on your FINAL DANCE! " Ram screamed even louder at Behemoth's pun as he outstretched both his arms, his aura flaring up bigger than ever into a golden one, as it flowed into the sky, and formed into a giant, round, golden, caricature-like whale, with a mindlessly happy look on it's face as it let out it's jovial cry.

"EEEEEYYYYYYAWWWWWWWW!"

Ram and Rom looked in horror as they danced to their beats, as the whale turned around, and started to swell up. "The magical whale of joy shall shower you with love and affection from it's rear. Also elementally infused gold poop! Which I've heard people say is bad!"

"WE'RE GONNA GET POOPED INTO OBLIVION SIS! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" yelled Ram, unable to do anything but dance to the mind splitting country-techno

"I don't know...I... I can't do anything... I'm sorry..." Rom tearfully confessed, "I'm too… busy… doing the hustle…!"

"KEEP YOUR DAMN FOCUS UP YOU TWO!" shouted a voice from the crowd, getting the twin's attention, "ARE YOU GOING TO LET YOURSELVES GET BEATEN BY DANCING FROM A CHICKEN'S RAINBOW CRAP?! PUT YOUR MINDS INTO IT!"

"My rainbow didn't come from my butt, woman!" retorted Behemoth.

The twins knew their big sister's voice, as they looked at each other as they moved about on the spot. "We can't let sis down Rom... AND I'M NOT LETTING THIS DUMB NOISE PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Ram.

"I... I want to make sis proud!" said Rom, as she looked at her sister. The two put all their energy into controlling their bodies, as their non-stop dancing died down, their faces straining from the effort.

"Too late girls! IT'S TIME TO MAKE IT RAIN WONDERFUL DOOM!" Behemoth declared as the whale finally sprayed out a massive shower of gold chunks, which were either flaming, smoking with frost, electrified, or bubbling with poison, as the shower of magical golden excrement fell right towards the siblings.

"Aw, SHIT!" an audience member cried out.

"Knock that off!" cried another audience member.

Playmore simply stared, jaw dropped, along with everyone else. "E-Er… Well, that's certainly a finisher…."

"Let's win as sisters and friends! RAM AND ROM TOGETHER!" Rom then leaned forward and kissed her sister right on the forehead, her pink sibling glowing red all over in renewed power as she created a massive glyph with her staff.

"IT'S USELESS TO RESI-Wha... Wait. Why... Why did you kiss her? That's... That's kind of messed up... Like, the implications make me kinda uncomf-OH MY GOD!"

Behemoth's eyes bulged out as he saw Ram unleash a gigantic ball made of Glyphs right towards him, disintegrating the golden turds, and effortlessly blasting through the whale as it collided into Behemoth, exploding in a miniature mushroom cloud which engulfed the bird.

The feverish dance sensation from within the twins died down (Ram in particular breathing a sigh of relief) as they both got to their knees, panting, "Is is over?" asked Rom.

"Ha... Ha Ha... HAHAHAHAHA!" upon hearing the laugh, the twins looked towards the smoke from the explosion, as a silhouetted figure became visible in the smoke, visible from his intense red glow. Rom gasped and Ram grunted at seeing the bird still conscious.

"Okay you dumb chicken, how long are we going to do thi-Wh...Whoa..." Ram was dumbfounded, as she saw Behemoth floating in the air as the red energy around his hat crackled and sparked all around his limp looking body.

"It seems it has come a time where the blood oath of the Chaos Hat must be fulfilled... For I cannot let myself lose in such a moment, and II shall show the world, the true power... OF THE CHAOS HAT!" Behemoth opened his eyes, showing them to be pitch red, lightning bolts crackling from within, as well as countless tiny shapes and figures, all writing inside furiously, waiting to be unleashed upon the world. Ram and Rom jumped back in surprise, and held out their staves instinctively.

"You may be the spawn of Goddesses, but my mighty hat holds secrets within secrets, untold mysteries and memories of those who once wore it's dapper hatty fabric, and the souls of a gazllion screaming victims, as their energies were mooshed together into raw MADNESS!" Behemoth rose further into the air, as storm clouds gathered around the stadium, the sounds of thunder and lighting piercing through the air, as the audience got more and more unsettled by the way the forces of nature were being warped by the very energies the chicken emitted.

"Verty-poo... did you know that your crazy chicken was some kinda doomsday bird?!" shouted a terrified Neptune. Vert could do nothing but stare at the terrifying sight.

"I... I knew he could do some strange things, but I never knew about... this..." Vert muttered, her eyes widened in fear.

"This isn't good!" Noire looked at Uni, who nodded back, "Uni, get ready!"

"G-Goodness... I didn't think that bird was capable of such a thing..." shivered Nepgear.

"U-U...UWAHHHH! HOLD ME NEP JR!" Neptune reached over and embraced her sister in fear.

"S-Sis! I-I'm sure it'll turn out fine..." Nepgear trailed off, unsure of her words, hugging her sister back.

Blanc stood silently among all the panic from the other CPU's, looking at her sisters with concern. "Ram... Rom..."

**"HAHAHAHA! THE TIME OF RECKONING HAS COME GAMINDUSTRI! THIS SHALL BE THE LAST DAY YOUR SOFT, TENDER VEIL OF ORDER SHALL COVER YOUR WARM BODIES!"** Behemoth's voice was now reverberating, his madcap aristocratic tones replaced with pure malevolence and sadistic glee, echoing all around the stadium and thought the park, causing screams all over the audience. Terrible winds started blowing throughout the stadium. The CPU's all expected to transform if it came to the worst, as they prepared themselves for what was about to come...

"Uhhhh... D-Don't worry everybody! It's all part of the act! Everyone here's gonna be fine!" announced Playmore, in a desperate attempt to get people to calm down, "I hope..." she whispered as she pull the mic away from her mouth.

**"THE TIME HAS COME GIRLS. THE TIME FOR YOU, AND THE REST OF THIS WORLD, TO FACE THE POWER, OF THE BOUNDLESS... INFINITE... CHAOS HA-"**

And then a giant chunk of ice fell onto the chicken from above, crushing him.

The storms disappeared, the winds faded, and the audience was left silent. Ram and Rom lowered their staves, Rom smiling, and Ram with a dull look on her face.

"Lame." muttered Ram.

Everyone looked at the ice chunk, with Behemoth's wing poking out from under it, twitching. It seemed nobody knew what to say. The Planeptune siblings were frozen in mid terror hug, both with blank white eyes. Noire and Uni's mouths were left open, with a single eye twitching. Vert was in shock, and Blanc's face had a soft smile to it.

The silence was broken by Playmore getting back on her mic from under her table.

"...Sooo... I guess... our winners are... THE LOWEE TWINS, RAM AND ROM!"

The crowd burst into cheer, not knowing what else to do, as the twins exhaustively waved to the audience. The paramedics rushed into the ring, and showing surprising strength, lifted the chunk of ice off of Behemoth, and carried him onto the stretcher, still twitching with a demented expression strewn across his unconscious(?) face, his beak hanging open with his tongue rolling out, a single eye opening and flickering, and the rest of his limbs rigidly contorted. The medics looked at each other in confusion before carrying him off.

Ram and Rom walked off into the opposing arena doors as Playmore returned on the mic. "Well, that's it for today everyone! I hope you all enjoyed today's activities! Plus, since we didn't get blown up, everyone can enjoy Negeos Land!" With that, the audience began to clear out. Neptune's face turned gleeful as she held her sister.

"EEEEEEEE~ It's finally time~ Nep Jr, tonight, we're going to paint the town purple!" Neptune declared, outstretching her arm to the sky as her sister smiled.


	5. A Night on the Park

This one was another toughie, simply because of just how _dense_ it wound up being. Still, I put alot of work into it, and i'm proud of what came out of the CPU's first night out! Thanks to Rare Kuma and everyone who's supported me!

* * *

A loud knocking on the door immediately sprung Vert to reality.

"Hey Vert? Verty-pooooo~ We need youuuuu~"

"Hm?"

The hotel room of the CPU of Leanbox was dimly lit, the only light source coming from the laptop on the lap of Vert, laying down on her bed, fixated on her current game. She hadn't even noticed the sun going down. Sighing, she put her laptop down on her bed, walked over to the door, looked through the viewhole, and saw that it was taken up by one of the most goofy yet gleeful smiles she had seen from Neptune in a while.

It only took a second after Vert undid the locks for her personal space to be taken up by her fellow CPU, rushing right into her face in the blink of an eye.

"VERRRRRRT! Vert! Get your rear into gear, cause it's time for our first night on this joytastic park!" Neptune essentially breathed into Vert's speechless face.

"... Neptune..." Vert shyly muttered as she slowly put some space between her and the CPU. "I feel that with Behemoth still in the med bay, it wouldn't be right for me to go out on town without him... Plus I need to catch up on some of my games and-"

"BOOOOOOOORRRRRRRIIIIINNGGGGGGG" Neptune snapped. "Stop being so dullsville in anti-dullsville! You don't go to wonderful places just to play games! That's like, wrong and stuff!"

"Sis! Come on! I thought we were going off to the arcade?" cried out Nepgear from the corridor, as she walked over to the doorway, Vert raising an eyebrow at what Nepgear said, then the younger Planeptune sibling turned over to the goddess, "Vert? Aren't you going to come?"

"W-Well, as I was saying to Neptune, since Behemoth was away, and with me off my games I..." Vert trailed off as she looked at Nepgear's disappointed face.

"But... It just won't be the same without you..." Nepgear muttered sadly. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Vert looked down for a moment, before looking back at Nepgear. "Sorry Nepgear... But there's plenty of time left in the tournament, I can still meet up with you all!" said Vert with a light smile.

"Oh... Okay then Vert. We all want you with us you know!" said Nepgear cheerfully.

"It's not a party at the park without you Verty-poo!" Neptune chimed as she dashed off with Nepgear following behind.

Vert looked at the two going down the hall with sadness on her face. Shutting the door behind her, she strolled back to her bed and went back to her game, a bit more downtrodden than before...

* * *

"Nepster?"

"Yeah sis?"

"It's even more beautiful up close..."

The siblings stood in front of Arcade Land. During their bus ride, the place had been a sight to behold in and of itself, with it's multiple floors of line after line of arcade cabinets, the glass front showing it all off to entire passers by, but at night, when it was peak arcade time, at night, the massive light show from within from everything within was nothing short of breathtaking for the Planeptune siblings. They were no stranger to arcades (Planeptune being the nation that had continued to embrace them most of all), and from just the outside, the Negeos Arcade Land felt like something special.

As they went in, Neptune pretty much danced around the inside in awe, Nepgear walking about starry eyed at the sights within.

"Playmore really did put her heart and soul into this place, didn't she?"

"I can smell the heart and soul in here Nep Jr... It smells like Arcade Magic..."

"I'll get some tokens sis!" said Nepgear, rushing over to the counter

As she got their tokens, Nepgear caught sight of her sister fixed on a claw machine at the side, filled with all kinds of stuffed toys of creatures and mascots. "Hey sis, what have you got your eye on?" said Nepgear as she walked over.

"That wonderful foxy friend..." said Neptune, looking towards one plushie lying in the center. A humanoid looking fox, that had a feminine look to it, with what looked like sleeveless gloves on it's arms with Yin/Yang symbols. "It beckons to me... I want to have that special vixen by my side forever... and nothing will ever take her away..."

"It does look really graceful, huh? But you how fiendish these claw machines are sis... You're not going to get it out that easy..." said Nepgear, with a look of sadness at the plushie within.

"... I must hone my focus with arcade games before I am ready to claim my fox. We must train."

Nepgear smiled at her sister's moment of toy related resolve.

"Then lets get started!" The two started walking down one of the rows of Cabinets, before Nepgear got fixed on one in particular.

"Hey sis, I've heard of this fighting game! Apparently, you can play it co-op if you want!"

"So, like a tag team game then?" asked Neptune, crossing her arms.

"No, like, our characters are both on at the same time! It was when they were really experimenting with games like these!" said Nepgear happily. Neptune got a smile on her face upon hearing her sister's history lesson.

"Looks like this old classic is about to get a taste of Planeptune..." The two put their tokens into the machine before starting their battle cry, with a sign of their fingers.

"GO TEAM NEPTUNE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Park, IF and Compa were out for a walk in the commercial district. And like their Goddess friends, they were dazzled by the sheer spectacle that was the park during night, when the lights were on, and everything was bathed in a golden neon extravaganza from all the buildings in sight, to attract potential customers.

"Some place, huh Compa?" said IF, in awe of the lights around her.

"This is amazing..." muttered Compa, dazzled by the sights around her.

"Hey, I should check up to see what Neptune's doing. Hold on." IF got out her mobile, and dialed the CPU's number. "Neptune? You there?"

"HEYYYYY IFSTER!" responded the voice on the phone. "Me and Nep Jr have our sights set on our sibling team so we can beat this big boss guy together! This guy right now's feeling the full NepForce pain!"

"Sounds like you're having fun Neptune! You gonna be meeting up with us after the Arcade?" asked IF.

"If the night is still young, and i've liberated my special vixen from the dread claw box, then we'll be right on track!

"Hey, sis, something's happening!" cried out a voice IF knew as Nepgear from the distance. "I think we... AH! WE HAVE TO FIGHT EACH OTHER TO SEE WHO GOES ON!"

"WAAAAA?! CRAZY TWIST! Gotta jet IF! This game's taken a dark turn!" Neptune's end cut off as IF put her phone back.

"Well, I think Neptune and Nepgear will be pre-occupied for a while... What do you think we should do in the meantime?" said IF.

"We need to get something here Ify! It wouldn't be right if we didn't." said Compa, IF nodding in approval as they walked closer to the shop displays.

"How about some clothes Compa?" said IF, looking at one of the clothing stores. Compa looked at her friend in confusion.

"But... what's wrong with my sweater?" she asked.

"Well, we all need a change in clothes now and then. Even Neptune changes up her wardrobe after all! Plus, it is kinda weird to have a sleeveless sweater. Why not a full one?" said IF.

"But this sweater of mine is pure Compa! It has so many uses! The sleeves help keep me warm in the cold, and then when it gets warm, I can take them off for maximum comfort! The soft cotton look and feel helps my patients get a warm and fuzzy sensation of safety! How could I not embrace this kind of outfit?" Compa proudly declared of her attire. IF had no other response but to giggle at it. Compa took note of it.

"Hey, you wear that jacket everywhere! I thought you've resented it getting in the way of your blades?" said Compa.

"Well, it's managed to put me in a mindset where I know I have to work around my restrictions, and it manages to give me a professional appearance!" declared IF, as Compa shot a wry smile back.

"You're just wearing it because you think it looks cool, aren't you?" said Compa

"Like I said, professional appearance." IF said, looking triumphant. Compa's smile continued, before it faded.

"You actually look like a fighter, huh..."

"Compa! You big dummy!" said IF, scuffing Compa's hair with her fist. "Are you going to be wound up about your fight this whole time? I mean, the place is in a theme park so people could have fun! Neptune could probably elaborate better than I could." Compa giggled at the idea of one of Neptune's spiels on the joy of theme parks... But something else lingered in her mind.

"Hey IF, you think Arc would have had fun with us?" asked Compa. IF lowered her head and put her hand on her chin, remembering the hospital ward...

* * *

_"...Sooo... I guess... Our winners are... THE LOWEE TWINS, RAM AND ROM!"_

_The three had finished watching the sheer insanity that had been the fight with Behemoth, and like the audience, they were left stunned by what they had just seen._

_"You know, there comes a point where you think you've seen everything... and then something like that happens..." said IF, trying to take in what she saw._

_"Now on top of everything else, I have to accept the fact that there's a being who could blow us all up that's staying in our hotel room..." moaned Compa, finding yet another reason to hate the tournament…_

_Arc was completely silent, her headband masking her eyes. And then she wordlessly got up and started walking out of the room. IF sharply jeered her head and called out._

_"Hey, Arc! I don't want you to go so soon. I mean... You're a really awesome opponent and... Like... I would be happy to talk with you about your fighting style and that kinda stuff! What do you say?"_

_Arc paused at the door, her back turned... and then walked through, closing the door behind her to IF's disappointment..._

* * *

"Hey Compa... does Arc seem like she's hiding something?" asked IF

"Well, she's a mysterious loner, she's gotta have all kinds of cool secrets!" responded Compa. "Like how she's over there in the souvenir shop!"

"WHAT?!" IF immediately looked to where Compa was gesturing, and then saw through one of the windows, Arc in one of the gift shops in the Area. From what she could see, Arc was slowly walking around, fixed on various things, as she stopped and picked up a large looking box.

"What's she looking at?..." pondered IF.

"Ify! We can't spy on her! What will she think if she catches us?" Compa's warning fell on deaf ears as she saw IF dash across the street to the shop, trying to catch an unseen look at the bounty hunter. "IFY!" Compa cried out, dashing after her.

IF dashed into the store, before going into a more casual stance, in trying to look as unassuming as possible. Arc hadn't noticed her, as she strolled over to a bin filled of plushies of a chibified purple haired girl.

"A bounty hunter like her doesn't seem like the type to be interested in stuff like that... what is her deal?" IF whispered to herself. All of the sudden. Arc seemed to pause. IF felt her body freeze in shock for a spilt second, as she tried to move near the crowds of people browsing the other items. She tensely watched Arc walk away from the bin... and out of the shop all together.

"... Did she see me?" IF wondered. All of the sudden, she saw Compa dash up to her.

"Ify! What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"I dunno Compa... She was just looking at that plushie bin over there and she just left," said IF as her sight was fixed on the bin in question as she walked over to it and checked out the plushies.

"... 'Asamiya'? Why would she be interested in these... " IF rummaged around a bit more in the bin... and jumped back in fear as she caught a pair of blinking eyes staring back at her.

"Ify? Is there somethi-AH!" Compa jumped back as well, seeing the eyes within, as the two carefully crept forwards, to see the face it belonged to poking further out. A face easily identifiable by the visible blue hair and goggles.

"I think she saw me..."

* * *

"Aw man!" Neptune cried out as her character was K.O'd. "Looks like you'll be taking on the big bad yourself little Nepster!" Neptune said to her sister, who had won their clash before they were to fight the final boss of the game.

"This is so tense... he's been built up to this entire time... this is gonna be a tough one..." said Nepgear, shaking for what was in store for her.

"Are you worried sis?" Neptune asked.

Nepgear suddenly stopped her shaking, and stood up tall. "No... Because I know i've come along way. I've learnt so much about my self, and what I can do, not only because of you, but from all my friends! I'm not the same Nepgear I was before! I've grown so much stronger, and nothing can stop me!" Nepgear's voice was proud and strong, as the cutscene ended and the match started, Nepgear going at the controls as her determination swept through her. "Get ready mister, because you're about to feel the full force of what a true Candidate of Gamindustri can do! I'm Nepgear of Planeptune, and you will feel my power!"

"Wow sis... that was such an awesometastic speech!... Shame you kinda got hurled out the window though."

"WHAT?!" Nepgear looked back to the screen to see her character falling off the tower as the continue countdown ticked down. "B-But I... I... Ahhhhhhhhhhh~" Dazed from her defeat, she quickly put in a token, and started again, much more deflated than before.

"Yeahhhhh... Good luck sis! Now I must prove my power to the claw machine!" Neptune said before dashing off downstairs to get at the machine.

"I'm coming for you Fox!" Neptune put a token in, and started operating the claw. she moved it to the center... Lowered it down... And missed entirely. "Aw man!" she cried out. Unfettered, she inserted another token and tried again. She missed another time. Another token went in, and another miss came with it.

"Whyyyyy~" Neptune moaned. And then a bolt of inspiration struck her. "Wait... I've been relying on sight like a dummy! Everyone knows that if you want to get fidgety stuff like this done, you gotta use your heart!" Filled with new determination, she inserted another token into the machine, as she closed her eyes, gently guiding along the joystick, until she sensed the right spot.

She took a deep breath before she lowered the claw, clamping, and bringing it to the bin. As she released it, she heard a THUMP. Overjoyed, she opened her eyes, grabbed what had landed through the hatch and pulled out...

A blue jackal-esque creature that came from Lowee's Pocketed Monstrosities series. Neptune, still keeping on her smile, looked at the machine, and saw the fox plushie, still in the middle of the toy pile. Her smile immediately flopped back down.

"Aww, a Ryukaro?! Those things are too tryhard! And not awesome fox enough! I should have known that heart power was bogus! Neptune looked at her plush friend behind the glass of the machine. "You're the only one for me lady fox. I promise you'll be my partner..."

"Hey sis!" chimed in Nepgear, having walked down to meet her sister. "So, I guess you haven't gotten Miss Fox out, have you?"

"Noooooo~" Neptune moaned, before looking back at her sister. "So, did you manage to save Northtown from the big boss, Lil' Neppy?"

Nepgear blushed in response. "Well… I decided that sometimes, fighting endlessly isn't the right option…" she said at an attempt at sounding proud.

"So you gave up then."

"Giving up is such a… strong term…" Nepgear said awkwardly. "M-Maybe we should play another game!"

Neptune looked up. "Alright, let's go! Oh. You can have this poser, Nepgear." Neptune thrusted the Ryukaro plushie into Nepgear's arms, as Neptune started walking alongside the cabinets again. She looked at the toy she held.

"I bet your kind don't give up, or get nervous, or have to think of themselves as weak... I wish I could be more like you..." said Nepgear sadly, before she moved off to catch up with her sister.

The two walked past various machines, Neptune chiming in. "So I realise that we need more focus. And I think the best way for us to get more focus is some good ol' Bullet Hell! But which one to... Ooooh!" Neptune caught sight of one machine in particular, which both she and Neptune recognized.

"Shining Goldensword! I remember this game!" said Nepgear happily. "This was so rare in Planeptune! Remember when we used to play it?"

"It's like an RPG and a SHMUP in one! It's the ultimate combination!" said Neptune strolling over to the seat as Nepgear sat next to her.

"Now remember sis. We can only blow up one ship colour, and we have to blow up the bosses completely. We need to get our weapons leveled up if we want to stand a chance!" Nepgear chimed.

"Man, having blow up most of the stuff is so nuts! That's why I always relied on grinding my levels, just like sensible people! When you get down to it, life is one big grind!" chimed in Neptune as the game started.

"Ummm... I don't think you can do that in the arcade version sis..." muttered Nepgear. The realization that she couldn't grind immediately struck Neptune.

"Oh oh."

* * *

"So you mind telling me what you were doing in that plushie bin?"

IF and Compa were sitting at the fountain square in the central plaza, joined by Nisa, who had managed to come out of the bin with some issues from the management. The ninja thanked the fact that she was a competitor, or she probably wouldn't be allowed into many other stores...

"W-Well, for a hero like me, I need to keep a watchful eye on any potential ner-do wells! And if you ask me, that Arc character seemed like a suspicious sort... I mean, nobody goes around being all quite like, the way she does!" said Nisa.

IF raised an eyebrow "So you decided to spy on her."

"Despite the fact that she's a Lastation Maker rep like you." said Compa. Nisa continued to look defiant.

"You can never trust her sort! We've seen how even our goddesses can be tricked, no offense to them, and that evil can appear in the strangest ways, and from anywhere! Like... the ferris wheel! The waters of the fountain! Beneath our feet! Or even that hot dog stand over there!" IF looked over to the innocuous hot dog stand a bit down the plaza that Nisa was dramatically pointing at, where a bunch of people were getting food.

"Some evil, huh?" IF said, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"I don't get it... This water doesn't look evil..." said Compa, looking at the sparkling water of the fountain ring.

"Figure of speech Compa! The point is, sometimes people have darker intentions than you think! And Arc just radiates darkness in my eyes of justice!" Nisa proudly declared, hands on hips.

"Just because she's a bounty hunter?" asked IF.

"Especially because she's a bounty hunter!" announced Nisa. "Bounty hunters are nothing but cocky thugs with good publicity! Somebody trying to do good wouldn't be taking out criminals just so they could line their pockets!"

"Well, yeah, but hey, some people gotta eat..." responded IF.

"Then they should know that there's nothing more filling than the taste of justice!"

"You can't eat justice Nisa." IF snarked.

"Plus, we get money from taking out monsters and bounties all the time. Like, that's one of the ways Neptune and Nepgear get shares. Noire and Uni are legendary for monster hunting! Heck, you helped us last year!" said Compa in confusion.

"Well that's because I knew that you were all fighting for a noble cause! And it's the Goddess' job to help their people! But bounty hunters have no excuse!"

"You know what I think Nisa?" said IF, her twisted smile growing larger. "I think you might be a bit jealous..."

"W-What?! Of course not! Me? Jealous of some brooding anti-hero like her? That's ridiculous!" declared Nisa.

"It's so ridiculous that you're deriding somebody who is on your team, has shown off her skills, and accused her of bad things despite no evidence to it despite having a career that is pretty much a solo version of what we do all the time." IF said with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

Nisa's face went blank as she stood still, trying to think of a response, as IF and Compa looked at her. But she suddenly composed herself (somewhat poorly).

"I-I know that seems suspect, but mark my words, my reasons are just!" Nisa decalred. IF had no other response but to roll her eyes. The moment was interrupted as a familiar face walked over to them.

"Um... Hi..."

"Oh hey, Tekken!" IF said, greeting the martial artist. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... Actually I've been in this area for a while now... It's the most peaceful place here..." mumbled Tekken, blushing.

"Do you have an issue with the rest of the park?" asked Compa.

"Sorry, it's just... It's awfully noisy and crowded... It kinda makes me feel stressed out... I have... issues with stress..." said Tekken, looking away.

"Tekken? Are you okay?" asked Compa, her voice full of concern. Tekken looked back at her and smiled.

"It's okay... I can deal with this."

"Hey Tekken, there's better places to relax in this place. We got programs for the park, and there's some other spots you might be interested in." said IF.

"Really?"

"Yeah, like there's the training rooms. They're in a center for the competitors. You know, if we want to train for our upcoming fights."

Tekken perked up and smiled at the idea, "That sounds fantastic..." Tekken cheerfully said.

"That's good to know... hey Tekken?" IF asked the Maker. "What do YOU think of Arc?" As she said it, IF looked over with a wry smile at Nisa, who started pouting.

"Well, she certainly seems strong... I can see why Miss Noire picked her for the tournament..." Tekken said while looking upto the sky. Nisa snorted.

"I...I-I'm sure she's up to something! Yeah! I need to keep searching to uncover the truth!" Nisa said, with an attempt to be dramatic. IF just sighed.

"Hey, why don't we check out this training place together?" said Compa. The others smiled at the idea.

"Lead on Compa! A hero always needs to be in tip top shape for any adversary!" declared Nisa, standing tall, as Compa and Tekken followed her giggling.

As they walked away, none of them noticed the bounty hunter watching them walk away from a distance...

"So... they think that about me?"

* * *

"Awwww man!" Neptune moaned, seeing her sister's last ship get fried by a giant laser from the massive butterfly, as the 'GAME OVER' screen popped up. "All our levels down the drain..."

"Goodness... That boss was too hard..." Nepgear sighed. "I'm noticing a pattern tonight..."

"Too cheap more like! Like, you need to have crazy psychic powers to dodge those arc lazers! And who would have guessed that if you don't kill it fast enough, it morphs into some freako butterfly?"

"They were right about Shining Goldensword being really hard." moaned Nepgear. "Maybe if we had gotten more levels..."

"Hey, those blue ships made it personal! Those big jerks broke our chains themselves!" declared Neptune.

"It didn't help that you blew up the ships I needed for the high chains..." muttered Nepgear. Neptune didn't notice, as she was lost in thought.

"You knowwww~" said Neptune, a goofy grin plastered on her face. "I think that we could have owned this game if I busted out some Passion Panties Powe-"

"Sis, you are NOT using Passion Panties again!" Neptune shouted. "I can't believe you'd even consider using them after your last attempt! Like, why did you think flashing yourself with 'magic panties' and wildly flailing the controls while balancing on them would actually make you better at Arcade Games?!"

"It totally could have worked! I just needed to synch up with that Passion Pantie magic!" Nepgear buried her face in her hands in response. "Okay, i'm sensing some bummer vibes radiating offa you, so I need to get back to Miss Fox's Big Rescue!" Neptune happily declared as she dashed off.

Nepgear sighed as she took out her handheld, and flipped back through her photos to that fateful day... "Ohhh... You think she would have learned from that?"

"Learned from what? Here, let me see!" said a voice behind her as somebody playfully snatched Nepgear's handheld from her hands.

"AH! Uni?! Please, give that back!" shouted Nepgear at her fellow Candidate, her handheld in her hands.

"Relax Nepgear, just checkin out-Wha?" Uni looked at the image with bewilderment. It showed a 'Pillars' Arcade Cabinet, which had Neptune crashed through the screen, and into the machine, with only her legs sticking out, and her panties (purple with what looked like a pixelated alien on it) laid bare for all to see. Uni couldn't help but laugh.

"Uni!" Nepgear shouted as she took back her handheld, quickly putting it back in her pocket. "I don't wanna remember that moment..." Nepgear shamefully muttered.

"I don't see how you could ever forget something like that!" laughed Uni, as Nepgear drooped lower. "Hey... What's with the Pocketed Monstrosities doll?" asked Uni, looking towards the plushie at next to Nepgear.

"Oh... sis has been obsessed with trying to get some fox doll from one of the claw machines. She got this by accident and gave it to me. It's a..." Nepgear picked up the doll and looked at the tag. "... 'Ryukario'... You know anything about it?"

"I don't follow Pocketed Monstrosities Nepgear. I don't see the appeal..."

"Oh..."

"But at least it sounds like your sister is having fun..." Uni said with a frown as she sighed.

"Noire's still acting weird?" asked Nepgear, putting a hand on Uni's shoulder out of concern. Uni's mouth got a weak smile as she spoke up.

"She's just been distant this whole night. She's always looking away, she's looking wound up, she doesn't want to do anything I propose to her... It's not normal for her! It's such a pain dealing with it... She doesn't even care about what her own sister has to say..." Uni trailed off.

"Think it has something to do with that Negeos place Playmore mentioned?" asked Nepgear, remembering Playmore's conversation before the opening ceremony.

"It's has to be this whole Negeos deal... something must have happened about it, and sis isn't telling me..."

"Well, you shouldn't leave her wallowing about it. You need to take the initiative, and ask her what the deal is!" said Nepgear, her voice filled with encouragement.

"You really think she'll tell me the truth?" asked Uni.

"She's your sister, isn't she?" said Nepgear. "If you're having problems with her simply telling you, use your abilities to coax it out of her. I mean, who knows Noire better than her own sister?" Uni smiled even more at her friend's words.

"Thanks Nepgear. I can always count on somebody like you!" chimed Uni

"Always happy to give you a positivity boost!" said Nepgear with a smile. "And since you came to the arcade, let's find something to take your minds off that issue!" The two started walking through the arcade, until Nepgear spotted a very familiar machine, as she creaked into a huge smile.

"Now here's a game we can both enjoy..."

* * *

Meanwhile, one particular customer at the hot dog stand in the central plaza, decked out in a hoodie, a scarf covering her face and sunglasses (which made the owner of the stand raise her eyebrows, but due to her long job decided to ignore it) got her food, and started moving off.

She ran into one of the alleyways, before entering one of the grungy shudder passages on the side as she made her descent into the tunnels below, before reaching the recipient for her delivery.

"Hey Pirachu. I got dinner."

The figure took off her sunglasses and scarf as she lowered her hoodie, revealing the pale skin and green hair underneath. She sat down next to the Mascot beside her as they started their 'dinner'.

Pirachu looked at his hot dog with bitter eyes. "Great. So not only do we have to stay underground, but we have to basically follow your diet just to not starve."

"Hey, I know people who would kill to get this kind of diet! And besides, you're a rat! You're supposed to live in a place like this!" rebuked Linda.

"And Underlings are supposed to be faceless goons who get mowed down by the dozen, rather than one of our main agents! I'm just saying, I think we're breaking the whole preconception thing here chump!" snarked Pirachu. Linda grunted as they went back to their Hot Dogs.

"Be thankful! I had to risk my life for these! I mean, I could see those idiots IF and Compa from where I was! Along with that damn 'hero' nutcase and that crazy martial artist! I mean, did you hear she made friends with a bear?!"

"Don't you call my wonderful Compa an idiot chump!" Pirachu snapped back.

"Calling it like I see it Pirachu" Linda angrily responded. "And what's your problem with fast food anyway? This stuff was made to be delicious!"

"More like addictive crap made out of pure fat that my idiot kind live to sell!" ranted Pirachu. Linda was curious at the comment.

"Idiot kind? You mean those other mascot mice from your village? Come to think of it, what IS your village like?" Linda asked.

"URGHHHHH. Those people are the reason I left that rainbow colored cesspool! Okay, so, think every single kiddie mascot place from every one of those dumb cartoons, and moosh them all together into one mass of saccherine rainbow vomit, and you have Chu village." Pirachu moaned, remembering his bitter yet colorful memories...

"Never seen you that much bitter..." remarked Linda.

"Chu Village does that to people with a brain! Everyone is all smiles and happiness and hopes and niceness and GAHHHHH! Every one of them is bread to be a soulless corporate mascot so they can sell whatever crap they have to. It's like all of them are crapped out of a machine that assigns them their corporate fate, cause that's all they talk about!"

"I remember this one ad with this other Chu that looked like a Pink version of you..."

"Aww sheesh, Lovechu?! That hippie flower child was always trying to shove her damn pink love crap down my throat! She's like a homunculus made for fakey love!

"Wait, so you're slamming them before being super cutesy, yet you brag about being an awesome mascot?" asked Linda in confusion.

"That's because I'm genuine Chu! I'm not some vapid smiling animal! I knew how screwed up that village is, and I took the initiative! I'm not just cute! I'm cute with layers! That's something those brainless chumps will never have!" Pirachu triumphantly declared as Linda rolled her eyes. The mouse was too deep in thought about resenting his fellow Chu's to notice.

"Who else... OH! That damn idiot Spacechu! He sold his damn soul to that stupid Planeptune chain after that damn song he made! Spacechu... He never even WENT to space!"

A soft smirk crawled upon the girl's face, and Linda began to softly sing, enough to perk up Pirachu.

"When the clock strikes~"

Pirachu's eye began to twitch as the Ear Worm of a song started to go back into his head...

"Half past 6, friend~ Time to head for, golden N~~~"

"Don't you dare…"

"It's a good tiiiiime~ For the great taste~"

"That song burrowed through my head for years before I purged it… Don't test me… I WILL hurt you..."

"Dinner, at NepBurgerrrrrrr~ It's Nep Toniiiiight~! Come make it Nep tonight!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Pirachu screamed as he tackled Linda on the face, clawing at her. "I HATE that DAMN SONG! I'll kill you for even REMINDINDING ME of that damn song! AHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey! Break it up you two!" said a new voice, that being Arfoire, looming over the two. "If you two are done bickering, I have something to show you all. Also, where's my food?"

"H-Here Lady Arfoire..." Linda stuttered as she passed the package to her boss. Arfoire sighed as she took out her hot dog.

"We should be eating better than this... Damn those rotten Planeptune sisters..." Arfoire cursed, resenting once again how the two had foiled her plans.

"Hey hag, what are we gonna do about Trick's food? I mean, we don't want him to starve to death before we make use of him," Pirachu mentioned.

"That bloated fool would eat us out of everything we have... We can't draw too much suspicion... Do either of you have any ideas?" asked Arfoire to her two subordinates.

"Dumpsters."

"Dumpsters."

"Dumpsters it is then!" declared Arfoire, happy that she found a simple solution for her problem...

"It'll likely kill Trick faster than Linda's jumbo hot dog..." snarked Pirachu, taking note of the massive hot dog Linda had been chowing down on, crammed full of onions, ketchup, mustard, relish, and about twice as big as the other hot dogs she got.

"Hey, this is the good stuff! If you want killer hot dogs, you should hear about the crap they sell at that arcade! That stuff would eat through your bowls like lava! No idiot would want to have one of those!" said Linda defensively, before getting back to her mega dog.

"Alright, enough about hot dogs! You two, come with me." said Arfoire.

Linda and Pirachu came to attendance as they started walking down the dingy corridors of the underground. "You know, it's pretty lucky for us that this whole park has this whole underground..." noted Linda.

"It has indeed proven very beneficial…" said Arfoire. "Especially with what you're about to see... "

"So what IS our plan, boss?" asked Linda. "I mean, I thought with what's happening with the tourname-"

"That matter is merely one of our goals. This park has given us endless possibilities, and I plan to sink more than just one talon into the CPU's... They shall soon drown in suffering far beyond their imagination once the tournament is over..." cackled Arfoire.

"We tried drowning them in suffering last year and look where that got us..." muttered Pirachu. Arfoire gritted her teeth at remembering that disastrous failure...

"This time will be different. We've learned from what those idiots can do, and we're going to hit them where it hurts. And once the rebirth of the others have finished... Gamindustri will remember this tournament as the time when ASIC took control..."

Linda went starry eyed at the speech of her boss, as Pirachu got an evil smile on his face as Arfoire stopped at a large steel door. The words "Project 0X3" were visible on the door, faded and chipped with age.

"Behold you two... Of ASIC's future weapon..." Arfoire said with glee as she opened the door, allowing the two subordinates to see what lay within.

"Whoaaaaaa~" Muttered Linda, her food filled mouth hanging open at the sight.

"But... How is this going to help us?" asked Pirachu.

"I have a few ideas..." cackled Arfoire...

* * *

"They're coming from the left Uni!"

"Ahh! I got it covered!"

Nepgear and Uni had been spending their time playing the Planeptune Arcade Classic, Manor of the Damned, and had made it to the final boss. The two had blazed through the game thanks to their skill alone.

"I can't believe you're actually a better shot than me in this Nepgear! I mean, I've been training with guns my whole life!"

"Manor of the Damned is one of my favorite Arcade games! I know the Kurie Manor in and out! Like how it's gonna rain fireballs from the sky! Shoot them!" said Nepgear, as they continued their fight against the boss. "In fact, I've been to the real Manor of the Damned!"

"Wait, there's a real version of this?!" said Uni incredulously.

"Oh yeah! It's a really high tier dungeon in Planeptune! Well, the main one. The Original Manor of the Damned got purged, and now it's a Halloween destination! The current one is more of a city really... I went there a few months ago for a Quest, and I got to make use of my skills thanks to my transformation!"

"Yeah... well after this we'll see who's the true shot when we play Chrono Emergency..." said Uni, as they unleashed all their firepower on the boss, depleting the rest of it's lifebar.

"ALRIGHT! We did it Uni!" declared Nepgear as she and the Lastation Candidate high-fived each other.

"HEYOOO~" The celebration of the two was cut short as Neptune quickly popped up from underneath between the two, causing Nepgear and Uni to jump back in surprise.

"Soooooo~ I see you two managed to beat Manor of the Damned! Coolies! You must be a sweetass shot Noire Jr!" Neptune chimed, as Uni's eye twitched at the 'Noire Jr' comment. "Like, I wouldn't think a newbie could ace Magic Man!"

"Well... Magic Man was pretty tough, but me and Uni were in really good synch throughout it all! You should have seen us!" said Nepgear happily. "So, you were at the claw machine again sis?"

"Well, yeah, but I tried and tried, and still couldn't get Miss Foxy! Then I got the munchies, so I got this yummy treat!" Neptune said as she showed a half eaten Chili Dog in her hand, the chili glouping out all over the bun and covering Neptune's fingers. Nepgear and Uni started to look at each other in worry.

"Wait, you got that from here?" Uni asked.

"Duh! That's why they had a food counter silly! Did you know that it even came in a foil packet! Bun, wiener, chili and all!" said Neptune as she took another bite into the dog.

"Ahh! Sis, those hot dogs are really nasty! There's a reason they're so cheap!" said Nepgear, dreading what the Chili Dog would do to her sister.

"I dunno, seems tasty to me!"

"Yeah, it may taste alright, but the real horror is what happens after you're done eating." Uni shuddered. "It goes for the gut, and then moves on to light your bowls on fire! I mean, look, that crap chili's soaked into the bun!"

Neptune looked at the Hot Dog, and saw orange water dripping from the bottom of the bun. But it didn't sway her thoughts. "Well, I think we'll see who has the real Hot Dog judgement after tonight..." Neptune said as she walked away. Uni looked back at the miserable looking Nepgear.

"Sorry Nepgear... Tonight's gonna be awful for you... Granted, I'll be lucky if the smell doesn't reach our room..."

"I'd rather not think about that right now..." muttered Nepgear. "Anyway, let's find something else to do..." Uni nodded as they started to walk away, only to bump into somebody standing behind them, with a Lowee handheld outstretched.

"Rom!" Nepgear said as she cheerfully greeted her fellow Candidate, Rom flashing back a warm smile at her. "Hey, where's your sister?"

"Oh, Ram and I split up so we could get more Walkpass... We haven't had as much luck tonight as we hoped..."

"Gee, it's almost as if Walkpass is dumb..." snarked Uni.

"Uni! It's okay Rom, you'll have lots more time to get tons of Walkpasses! Trust me!" Nepgear reassured the young Candidate, who giggled in response. "Also, you and your sister were fantastic today!"

"Thank you... me and sis have been training for a while to keep in synch. Even if we ran into things we didn't suspect..."

"I don't think anyone could have expected what that bird did... like, what was up with you two dancing?" asked Uni.

"Me and sis were being controlled by a song we heard in our heads... and I think we got different ones. Mine told me to 'Do the Hustle', and it was all groovy... Sis doesn't even want to talk about her song..."

"Well, at least you don't have to deal with that crazy chicken again..." said Uni.

"I don't know... Mr. Chicken was kind of scary... but he seemed nice deep down..." said Rom. Uni rolled her eyes at the idea. Rom looked towards Nepgear, and then saw her plushie.

"Oh! Nepgear? Is that a Ryukaro plushie?" Rom asked, her voice piping up in awe.

"Well, that's what it says on the label... Do you like this creature Rom?" Nepgear asked as she lifted up the plush jackel.

"Oh yes! Ryukaros are brave, loyal, and work to defend the innocent! They're like super hero monsters... Me and sis love them... You're really lucky to get one Nepgear..." said Rom, stars in her eyes as she looked at it.

"Oh wow... I never knew these things were so... revered." Nepgear looked down at the starry eyed Candidate, as a smile went across her face. "Rom, how would you like to have this doll?"

"Oh, no... I couldn't accept such a thing..." Rom stuttered, but Nepgear was adamant.

"I'm not as big a fan of Pocketed Monstrosities as your sister, so you would get much more fun out of this plushie than I would! It's all yours Rom." Rom looked speechless as Nepgear held out the plushie. The twin looked at it for a bit, before shakily taking it and embracing it close to her.

"Thank you so much Nepgear..." said Rom with a big grin on her face. Nepgear and Uni couldn't help but smile at the sight. "I'm going off to find sis." she said as she dashed off.

"How about we check out Chrono Emergency Nepgear?" asked Uni, Nepgear nodding in response. The two walked down to the game... And found somebody else at it.

"Hey, isn't that..." Nepgear's words made the figure turn around, fully showing off the shining jumpsuit of Plat.

"Hello there little ones! Fancy meeting you here!" Platinum said gracefully. "I was just training up my shooting skills with that. Find it's a good way to do so..."

"Ummm... I thought you were a swordswoman Miss Plat. I mean, you have that Katana on your back after all..." said Nepgear. Platinum smirked at Nepgear's words.

"It may seem like that... but I think you'll see the truth in the ring. I like surprises..." Platinum said wryly. Nepgear and Uni looked at each other in curiosity.

"Heeeey! Sis! You gotta see this!" cried out Neptune from elsewhere. Nepgear and Uni dashed over, Platinum following behind to see the colorful neon glow of a Dance Dance Paradise machine. "They have our song on it!" Neptune said happily.

"They finally released the new version? That's amazing!" Nepgear shouted in joy. The scene of them caught the eye of others at the scene.

"Given how many people talked about that video, it's only to be expected that it would make it onto one of these..." muttered the voice, belonging to Lowee's CPU.

"I totally could have done better..." said the other figure, that being Noire. There was a a clear sense of disconnect with her voice. Nepgear narrowed her eyes, seeing what Uni had been talking about, Uni in turn shooting Nepgear a "See?" look.

"Heyyyyy you guys!" Neptune said happily. "Come to see me and sis make the legend come alive again?" Noire grumbled, while Blanc looked at the Lastation Goddess with a suspicious gaze. Platinum, on the scene, raised her eyebrow in curiosity at the Planeptune sister's dance aspirations...

"Now this is my kind of party... You know you two... I'm in the mood for a bit of excitement tonight. How about this? We both go on, high score wins! And to make it more interesting, I'll let you do a duet. What do you say?" Platinum declared.

"Oooh, big words Miss Platty! I think it's time you got a taste of the Planeptune dance... Come on Neppy Jr!" Neptune proudly said as Nepgear climbed on with her.

The music began to start, the piano clicking in that catchy rhythm. As the synths and backups started, it was clear the song was 5pb's hit, GO Love & Peace. Neptune and Nepgear both rose their arms, before turning their heads and looking straight at the screen. The two slowly rose their arms, moving their bodies in rhythm, before Nepgear pumped her fist.

_"I wish~ we met here, at this place again."_

The two began to sway in rhythm, their arms moving in a slither, their legs turning in sync, before they pumped and swung their arm like a rodeo whip. They then turned, pointed their fingers to the sky, before putting their hands against one another, crawling upward. They then turned, and did the same, this time away from each other.

The two then swayed, putting their hands out, twisting and turning in coordinated rhythm.

Then the chorus hit, the sisters put their backs to each other, and the two threw their arms up, waving as the crowd chanted.

_"Everybody now, sky of our memory Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? I won't give up, till I can see you smile."_

The two pumped their fists once more, smiling widely, looking incredibly happy. The DDP machine, on the other hand, was registering a mammoth list of points, much to the hardcore gamers' surprise.

_"Everybody know, don't give up Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Let's grasp the future."_

And then Nepgear put her hands in a heart symbol, and winked at the audience.

_"Love&Peace~~~"_

The two climbed off, as Neptune looked right at Platinum "Well, miss Platty Plat, think you can overcome our sheer Neptude?"

Platinum smirked at Neptune's boast as she strolled over to the machine herself, as she took out one of her tokens, lightly throwing it up in her hands and catching it repeatedly. There was a twinkle in her eyes as she threw it up higher into the air... And as it fell, she immediately spun around and flicked it as it fell, propelling the Token directly into the slot.

"LET'S DANCE BABY!"

Everyone watching had their jaw hung open as she picked her song. As the music started and the arrows appeared, Platinum slowly moved her body in position. She started lightly sliding her feet from arrow to arrow as the music rose. And then the lyrics started.

_"Fly me to the moon~"_

Platinum's movements suddenly sped up as she started swiftly tapping her feet to the arrows, moving her arms back and forth as she did so.

_"Let me play among the stars~"_

As the music went on, it was clear her whole body was moving with the tune, as she gracefully flowed her upper body movement with her blinding fast legs, managing to twist and turn with the beat.

_"In other words, baby, kiss me~"_

The music swelled down for a beat, as Platinum slowed her movements... And then immediately spiked them back up as the tempo resumed anew.

_"In other words, please be true~"_

Platinum prepped herself for the final decisive moves of the verse...

_"In other words, I love you~"_

And as the lyrics came to an end, she struck a pose, her arm trusted up in the air, legs spread open. But it was short lived, as the instrumental started flaring, as her dancing turned wild, yet perfectly graceful, fully in synch with the rhythm.

As they were watching it, the CPU's were awestruck at Platinum's stylish dance. Most of them were speechless. "Goodness... I heard Plat was know for her style, but I didn't think she was capable of this..."

"For a demon hunter, she sure knows her moves... Then again, with demon hunting, I guess you really would need to be nimble..." said Uni, mesmerised by the dance

The music came to a close, as Platinum struck one last pose. (Neptune swore that she saw visible sparkles fly off her) as she gracefully walked back to the group. "So ladies? How did we do?"

Nepgear brought up her handheld, which she had used to track their scores, and made the announcement. "Okay, me and sis got... 14,740,080 Points! Platinum, you got... 7,770,170 points!" Platinum was taken aback by the score difference.

"WHAT?!" she shouted incredulously. "How could there be that much of a bloody difference?!"

"Ummm... Probably because the scores for Co-Op are twice that of solo..." Nepgear blushingly said. Platinum drooped down at the realization.

"Sorry Platty! But no one can stop this dancing machine!" Neptune proudly announced.

"Bugger. Probabbly should have taken that into account... If only I had a dance partner... Oh! Miss Blanc! I came with you as a Lowee rep, so how about you? I mean, if the Planeptunes here are any indication, you CPU's have got to have some dazzling moves!"

Blanc blushed as she looked away with a frown. "I-I don't dance... It's not my thing."

"What?! Come on, it's not that hard! You just need to think of it as a fight. Always got to flow around and get in synch with your body!"

"Please... I don't want to..."

"Are you sure? Because you really seem like you could be a fantastic partne-"

"I DON'T DANCE! OKAY?!" roared Blanc, making everyone jump back. Platinum was especially shocked, but her face soon fell down into an apologetic look of shame.

"I... I didn't mean to push you that much Miss Blanc, I-"

"Just drop it. Okay?" snapped Blanc, her voice ice cold. She turned away from the scene as everyone stood there.

"Damnit... You really screwed up that one, didn't you Platinum..." said Plat as she sat down with a miserable look. Rom, watching the scene, took notice and wandered over to the saddened Maker.

"Miss Platinum? Are you okay?" Rom asked her. Plat looked up and smiled at the Candidate.

"It's all right little one... I'm sorry I made your big sister angry like that..." muttered Plat.

"It's okay... Sis gets mad at us all the time and she still loves us." said Rom happily. Plat reached out and patted Rom's head in gratitude.

"Awww... Isn't that sweet? This has been a crazy night at the Arcade, huh sis?" said Neptune.

"Sure has... Hey, are you gonna try the claw machine again?" asked Nepgear.

"Well, I will, but I've come to realize that Miss Fox must obviously be a test of my qualities! For it is such a wonderful prize, that it will only come out to me after a period of self discovery and friendship across this whole tournament, only coming to me at its climax!" declared Neptune, proudly. And then she heard a voice from the claw machine.

"Awwww, a Digitalized Monstrosity? Those aren't as good as Pocketed Monstrosities!"

Neptune turned to the machine and saw Ram... holding her prized fox plushie.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neptune screaming in horror, seeing her beloved prize in the arms of Ram. "MISS FOXY NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh... sorry sis... Maybe we can find you one at one of the stor-Sis?" Nepgear looked to see her sister dashing off to Ram.

"HEYYYYYYY Ramy Ram!" Neptune said, with a disturbing strained look on her face that gave Ram chills. "Sooooo, whatcha doing?"

"Nothin'... Like, I got this plushie but-"

"HA HA HA! That's a funny series of events! Now can you do your good friend Neppy a favor? I have a magical synch of love with Foxy Fox, and can you please give him to me?" Neptune cried out in sheer desperation.

"This Fox? This... Vixenmon?" asked Ram, reading the label on it.

"Yesssss~" cried Neptune.

"Hmmm... Nah!" declared Ram.

"WHYYYYYY~ I thought you said you didn't like the Digi Monsteros or whatever?!"

"They may not be as good as Pocketed Monstrosities, buuuuuuut..." Ram had a twisted smile as she looked at Neptune's anguish. "I do think it's a nice doll~"

"PLEASEEEEE! Help a CPU out, I need ittttttt~" said Neptune as she knelt down and grasped Ram's dress.

"Hey, quit it! It's my plushie, I got it out fair and square!" said Ram, trying to get the CPU off her.

"WAIT! Rammy, what if I told you I could TRADE you a Pocketed Monstrosities plushie? That's what that series is all about, right?!" said Neptune, her desperate expression perking up when she realized how she could get out the situation.

"What do you have to offer then?" asked Ram with a suspicious look.

"Only a totally awesometastic Ryukaro plushie that's... That's... With... Nepgear..." Ram narrowed her eyes at the Planeptune CPU starting to visibly freak out and sweat. "BERIGHTBACKRAMSTER."

Neptune dashed over to her sister, watching the whole mess, and going up right into Nepgear's face. "Sis, I can't believe you were trying to get a toy off a little girl like Ra-"

"WHERESTHEPLUSHIE?!" Neptune blurted out in a panic. Nepgear stepped back. "Well, I gave the plushie to-"

"Hey Rom! Did you get any more Walkpasses?" said Ram as her sister came over to her.

"No... Sorry Ram..." Rom muttered.

"Urghhh! I can't believe we only got 9 people! At Super Retro Land, we got at least 32 per visit!" Ram fumed. She looked over to Rom, holding her Ryukaro plushie. "Wow! A Ryukaro plushie! Hey Rom, you wanna trade for this Vixenmon?"

"Oooh... a Digitalized Monstrosity... And it's Vixenmon... But I don't know sis..."

"But they suit us if we trade! I, the valiant, brave warrior who never lets her sisters down, and you the... I'm not sure entirely what she does..." said Ram as she tried to look for a description on the doll.

"Vixenmon is a really graceful warrior who always fights with a calm and graceful demeanor, while being a noble friend to her master... She's truly wonderful..." said Rom, Neptune crying out in anguish at Rom's praise.

"See, it's perfect! And you like Digitalized Monsters more than me, so it's even better in that case!" said Ram happily. Rom smiled, as she outstretched her doll.

"I hope Ryukaro brings you so much happiness..." said Rom, as Ram outstretched her doll as they started their trade, both of them playfully humming the famous Trading Sound from Pocketed Monstrosities.

"There! I've always wanted a Ryukaro!" said Ram happily as she hugged her doll, and also shooting a malevolent look at the horrified Neptune.

"AHHHHHHH!" cried out Neptune as she dashed over to Rom. "ROMMY! Sweet little snow angel! You know... I need some of that noble and grace from Foxy there... Would it be okay if I had her? You're my favorite non mini sister that isn't Lil' Neppy you know..." begged Neptune, looking more desperately crazed than ever.

"But... I like Vixenmon... And Ram traded it to me..."

"PLEASEEEEEE~ I want Foxyyyyy~ I tried to hard to get Foxy~ PLEASE GIVE ME FOXYYYYY~" Neptune cried out as she flailed her hands at the scared Rom trying to get to her beloved toy.

"N-No! Ram traded me this toy, and I traded the toy Nepgear gave me! It's mine!" said Rom defiantly.

"WHY MUST YOU TAKE HER FROM M-HURF!" Neptune's crazed angish was interrupted by a loud, growling noise from her stomach as she staggered to her feet in pain. "Whaaaa? I feel so... barfyyyy..."

Uni simply sighed, knowing the cause. "I warned your sister about that Hot Dog..."

"Uwahhhh... Why does it feel so burnyyy... What did you do to me Chili Dog... Whaaaaaattttt~" cried out Neptune as she staggered about, clutching her chest in pain. Nepgear sighed at the sight.

"Well, I think we should probably get going now... I think sis is going to want to go back to the hotel room..." muttered Nepgear, as she led her cringing sister out the doors, as the other CPU's and Candidates followed.

"I can still have fun... The night is still young, and my Nepitude can still shine throu-GAH!" Neptune cringed as her stomach flared up in pain again, accompanied by a sickening growl, eliciting another sigh from Nepgear... "Yikes... It's reaching down... GOTTA GO NOW! AWWWWWWGHGHHHH!" Neptune roared as she dashed off to the Hotel Room, the others watching her dash away.

"She would have suffered worse if she decided to mess with my sisters further..." growled Blanc.

"Typical Neptune..." Sighed Noire as she walked off. Uni watching her walk away alongside Nepgear.

"Come on Uni, you can confront her on her feelings..." Nepgear said, nudging her friend. "If you want I can come with- Oh!" Nepgear bumped into a passer by... Which turned out to be Playmore.

"Oh... Heya y'all! I was just passing by... How are you likin' the park?" Playmore happily asked.

"Tonight was wonderful... You really must have put into that Arcade... It's a shame sis had to eat that Chili Dog..." said Nepgear. Playmore raised her eyebrows in shock

"Aw man, don't tell me they actually brought in those rank Foil Dogs? I KNEW I should have checked up on the catering for Arcade World! Sheesh, why does that crap have to happen... " Playmore moaned as she drooped down.

"You sound like you've had experience with those Foil Dogs before..." Said Uni as Playmore looked up.

"... Yeah... Trust me, it wasn't pleasant... Rather not talk about it... " muttered Playmore, looking away. Uni and Nepgear shuddered and decided not to press the issue. "Well, I need to get going, so catch you two at the matches tomorrow!" Playmore declared as she turned to walk away.

"Hey Playmore?" asked Uni. "Would you like to tag along with me and my sister tonight?" Playmore stopped dead in her tracks as Uni continued. "I mean, we've been having... Trouble figuring out what places to go to, so maybe you could point us in the right direction!"

"They can give you something back for setting this tournament up! I mean, you've done so much for us... It wouldn't be right if you had to work all the time while we're having fun..." Playmore didn't turn around.

"I... W-Wow... I mean, I would really love to do that with you girls... I mean, I really would be honored to but... Sorry. I've got really important stuff to do tonight. Maybe another time. But thanks so much Lady Uni! YOU'RE GREAT!" Playmore looked behind her back with her parting words, and gave a thumbs up as she smiled to the Candidates, before walking off, as the two happily giggled.

"See you around Playmore!" chimed Nepgear.

"I really should meet up with sis, huh?" said Uni. Nepgear giving her a quiet nudge about what she should do. "Yeah, I know..." Uni said to her friend as she ran off.

* * *

"Hey sis! Wait up!" Uni cried out to her sister as she caught on up to Noire's aimless wandering.

"Oh... Uni... I was wondering where you were... Have any ideas on what-"

"Why don't we go sit down? Maybe that will help you work out a plan for tonight." said Uni. Noire turned to her in response.

"Huh? Oh... Sure, sure. Whatever..." said Noire, turning back to look at the horizon.

The two found a bench as they sat down next to each other, overlooking the pier, the rainbow lights from the park behind them producing a glow illuminating the surroundings, the reflections dancing on the water...

"Sooo... You aren't liking the park?" Uni asked her sister, with a wry undertone.

"W-What? Oh, no, no... It's... It's fine enough I guess... Seems a bit too much like something for Neptune for my liking..."

"Uh HUH." said Uni, not buying Noire's excuse for a second. She decided to go for the root of the problem then and there.

"Hey sis? I want to know... What was this "Lost Nation of Negeos" that Playmore was talking about?"

Noire, despite looking away from her sister, had visibly tensed up. Uni took notice of this as her eyes narrowed.

"I mean, if it was a nation, then they had to have a CPU, right? I mean, did you know what she was like? If so then what happened to her? Did she have a sister as well? Did everything really look like this back then? Did you ever visit i-"

"Look Uni!" Noire suddenly bellowed out "It was a long time ago so will you stop asking m-" Noire turned her head to her sister in frustration... And was met with a narrow, displeased look from her sister. Noire suddenly looked down as Uni continued to glare at her.

"You're keeping secrets from me sis. You know things about Negeos don't you? That's why you've been funny this whole trip!" shouted Uni.

Noire lowered her head in sadness. "Negeos... Looked almost exactly like this. It always presented itself as this kind of super special amusement park nation. They were all about the arcades as well. Hell, their console pretty much WAS an arcade machine! As far as they were concerned, they were the best where technology was concerned,"

Uni raised an eyebrow at her sister looking into the distance as she went through her memories. "Heh. I remember how their CPU bragged about how we were all weenies, while they were the big hungry wolves... Says alot about her..."

"What was their CPU like sis? What was she called?" asked Uni, now curious about Negeos.

"... Gold Heart. Her name was CPU Gold Heart." Noire held a blank expression as she said the name.

"Just Gold Heart? What about her real name?" asked a puzzled Uni.

"Well... That was the thing. During that time, we only saw each other as our titles. Nothing more. We never knew the others in person... But we did show off our little speeches to each other. Basically selling ourselves... " said Noire.

"So what was Gold Heart like?"

"A warmonger for one. She was completely full of herself. She managed to be a pretty good embodiment of her nation in general, really. In her eyes, she was invincible, and it would be only a matter of time before she crushed us under her heel." Noire sighed as she gazed into the sky. "The thing is though, is that the same ego was what caused her demise.

"The thing was her ego made really isolated. She barely relied on other Makers, and was really strict about her populace and her worshippers. Didn't help that her console basically cost an arm and a leg..."

"Sis, I don't think we have much room to accuse her of that..." said Uni as she weakly smiled. Noire ignored the comment, but not without a twitch of her eye.

"As I was saying... In the end, their arrogance made everything collapse in on itself. Gold Heart pushed her ambition too far, and it bit her in the ass big time. The people stopped believing in Gold Heart, their shares all dried up, and that was it. Gold Heart was gone."

Uni looked concerned at Noire's words. She fell silent for a moment, before she spoke up. "So why didn't you-"

Noire looked at her sister with caring eyes as she spoke. "Because I didn't think you would like such a story. You know, that sometimes... A CPU just doesn't make it. Especially after what happened last year, I didn't think that you would want to be confronted with that..."

Uni cringed as she remembered what she saw at the Graveyard. Her sister bound up in wires, as the black sludge started creeping around her body as she looked weaker and weaker... Blinking, she put her memories aside as she saw Noire smiling at her.

"Hey, I'm tougher than that, remember! I don't need to be babied with this kind of stuff! I mean, after all the crap I went through especially!" declared Uni as she pouted. Noire smiled even more. If there was anybody who could see through Uni's little facades, it was her.

"Well, i'm happy to hear that Uni!... I think I am feeling better right now. How about you choose what to do, and I'll follow?" Noire said as she put her hand on Uni's shoulder.

"Thanks sis... Maybe we should go back to the hotel room and make sure Neptune's okay?" Uni said wryly.

"Yeah, real funny Uni! Neptune brought her craps on herself! As if I'd be worried about her!" Uni smirked at Noire's words. For as well as Noire could see through Uni's facades, Uni could see through Noire's facades...

"Well, how about the Ferris Wheel! We can see pretty much everything from there! I'll spot out even more places! These hawklike sniper eyes aren't just for marksmanship!" Uni chimed as she dashed off. "Come on sis, i'll race you there!" she said as she ran off.

"Yeah!" Noire called back. She looked towards the city above her as she lowered her head in a frown. "Uni... I'm sorry... One day... But not now... Especially not now..." Noire muttered to herself...

_"Gold Heart has made her final mistake."_

_"Get away from her!"_

Noire cringed as the painful memories flooded back... But she put them aside for the time being, and put on a smile. "I can't be down for the whole tournament after all..." Noire said to herself as she ran straight after her sibling.


	6. The Queen of the Iron Fist

_Thanks to Rare Kuma, who really helped me out with his Tekken knowledge, and everyone else who has supported and reviewed so far!_

* * *

"Come baaaack... Please give her back..."

Neptune ran across the endlessly flowing rainbow bridge in the glittering outer space, hopping from ice chunk to ice chunk on the celestial flows to catch up to the evil snow fairies who had snatched away her beloved Vixenmon, and encased her in their crystals, to become the pet of the Blue Fairy. The pure blue form of the quiet blue fairy clutched her beloved frozen partner in her hands.

"The fox will be with me... she's my fox..." the Blue Fairy softly spoke, her voice like falling snowflakes. Her sister, the Pink Fairy, laughed maniacally.

"Neptune... forget about me... I don't want you harmed..." Neptune received the message from her special partnership bond with Vixenmon, allowing the fox to psychically communicate with her.

"I'm not leaving a furry friend like you to be left on ice! I'll get you back to my warm embrace Foxy!" cried out Neptune as she jumped from floe to floe.

"Looks like Miss Doody Head needs to live up a bit more to her name..." cackled the Pink Fairy as she fired a magic blast at the CPU, stopping her dead in her tracks as she fell to her knees on the chunk.

"Blarghhh... no... not the Spicy Chili Curse!... moaned Neptune, as she was covered in a sweltering red fog coming out endlessly from her behind, lighting her up in a flash of gassy flames.

"My little fox doesn't like stinky CPU's..." muttered the Blue Fairy

"She's gonna really hate what's gonna be left of the stinky CPU... If you can call her a CPU anymore..." the Pink Fairy chuckled to herself, anticipating what was in store for Neptune.

"It's so hot! And I feel so... ooozy..." Neptune cried out as she continued to burn in the flames, as they started to die down... revealing Neptune having been turned into a blob made of oozing, chunky red lava. Or what was hopefully lava. "Ahhh! I'm extra spicy sludge!" the blobbified CPU cried out in terror.

"Tee hee hee... nobody likes a poopy blob like you! Especially not your fox!" laughed the Pink Fairy, as her blue counterpart giggled at Neptune's new look.

"Urghhh... even if i've been turned to goo... that still won't stop me from reaching for my foxy friend! She's my friend no matter what! Whether I'm a human, goddess or blob!" Neptune tried to move on forwards, or rather, slither on forwards with all her might. But it was cut short when she heard a loud hissing sound.

"Foxy may still like you, but that ice sure doesn't..." cackled the Pink Fairy, looking at the floe sizzling and melting away, as the hot blob that was Neptune melted right through, and plummeted through the rainbow, into the endless starry abyss below...

"Yikes! What is it with me and falling!" cried out Neptune. She felt as all around her, the stars grew large and red as they became Red Dogoos, all surrounding in the same chili musk as Neptune now was, as they began to chant. "ONE OF US. ONE OF US. ONE OF US." They chanted in eerie yet oddly cute voices.

"Nooo... I don't want to be doomed to a life of getting stuck in Nepgear's privates like all of you!"

However, her descent was coincidentally halted as she fell into the soft white mass of something flying below her, being buried in its folds upon impact... and emerged back to her normal human self again.

"Whoa! What's this snugglicious savior? Thanks for the rescue by the way!" Neptune said thankfully.

"It's okay Neptune, i'm always here to turn frowns upside down with my extra squishy fabric!" Neptune saw the mass more clearly, and saw that she was in fact, traveling on her pillow, now giant sized, as it grew big friendly eyes and a wide happy grin.

"Ahhhhh~" Neptune moaned in pleasure as she laid down and embraced the silky fabric.

"You don't need to feel sad about your life or others Neptune. I'll be there so you can rest that brain into my faults, and squish all your worries away!" said the Pillow, still zooming through the dazzling space.

"You're right magical space pillow. With you around, I'll never feel sad... this is life..." Neptune said, burying herself in with gleeful comfort... As her butt released one last puff of gas, forming into a magical figure.

"SHOOBDY WOOBIDY DOO!" cried out the familiar sounding figure, as Neptune turned around to see Behemoth... with fairy wings, a tiara on top of his top hat and a very skimpy outfit of a thong and mini bra covering the privates of his massive, sagging bosom.

"WAAAAAH! Get out of my head and take Verty-poo's boobies with you!" Neptune said in horror.

"Fear not Tune-Sister! Because I am here to fulfill your deepest desires as your Fairy Wish Princess!"

"Why are you calling yourself a princess, and showing off more skin than any of us have so far in this tournament? Especially with the same voice of that messed up doomsday bird!" asked Neptune

"My gorgeous, pulsating supermodel form is none of your goddamn business lady!" Behemoth said as he closed in on Neptune. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. LET'S GET TO BUSINESS!"

Behemoth thrusted his rear into Neptune's point of view. "If you can link up your butt with my keister, then you can make any kind of wild and wonderful wish you want! Just rub, and boom goes the fireworks of magic!"

"I care too much about my pal to think about how creepy that is!" said Neptune without a care in the world as she turned around, and pressed her rear with that of the fairy chicken's, as they started rubbing them from side to side. Eventually, the ass dance ended, as the two turned around.

"That's some wondrous buttplay missy! You truly know how to shake that rear! Now, make your wish! The world is your sweet, sweet oyster!"

Neptune jumped on the spot in joy. "I want my Vixenmon back!"

"Girl you crazy! I can't afford a Vixenmon!"

Neptune's happy face sank now into one of her rare blank stares as the two looked at each other. "... You're lame." she muttered.

"Yeah... yeah I am. BAWWWWWKKKKKK!" Behemoth clucked as he blasted a shining rainbow blast from his mouth at Neptune as color filled the air.

* * *

"Wake up Neptune!" yelled an annoyed, snobbish voice.

Looming over the happily sleeping Neptune was her fellow CPU's Blanc and Noire, alongside a distressed looking Nepgear.

"Y-You two can't talk to my sister like that!" stuttered Nepgear.

"After that stench she flooded the floor with, she's lucky i'm not throttling her!" snapped Noire.

"Ooooh…" Neptune moaned as she got up from her bed. Looking around, she looked at her pillow and cuddled it. "I should have known you'd protect me pillowy friend... not like that Chicken Wish Princess... oh hey!" Neptune chimed as she saw her CPU friends, oblivious to Noire's enraged expression, and Blanc's piercing cold stare. "Good morning you two! What's shakin'?"

"... I'm going to ignore that comment about the Chicken Wish Princess." said Noire. "Sounds like some of that rotten Chili got into your brain..."

"Neptune. We're here to tell you something." said Blanc, her voice laced with restrained fury.

"Your damn chili gas got into everyone's rooms!" howled Noire, embittered by a night of experiencing the horrific smell. "If I have to go through another night experiencing what smells like a rotting horsebird that drowned in sauce, I will drag you out and dump you straight into the gutters!"

"Ooooh..." Neptune said sadly. "But like! It was sucky for me as well! My stomach was being fried from the inside out! Plus I had to deal with the heartbreak of Little Foxy thanks to Blanc's sist-"

"That's another thing Neptune." said Blanc, walking closer to Neptune. "I didn't have to bring this up last night but..." Blanc's eyes flashed pure red as she towered over a surprised Neptune. _"If you do anything to my sisters over that doll, and I mean ANYTHING, I will turn your blood into ice and put your frigid carcass on display in Lowee. __**Do you understand?"**_

"C-C-Crystal clear Blany..." Neptune said

"She wasn't going to do anything to Ram and Rom Blanc! You didn't have to threaten her like that!" Nepgear shouted, standing up to Blanc angrily.

"I'm simply letting her understand the consequences. That's all." muttered Blanc, unfazed by Nepgear's anger.

"I'm surprised you're even sticking up for her after you were right at ground zero for her chili bomb!" said Noire.

"W-Well, it wasn't her fault... I mean, I blame the arcade that sold the chili dogs in the first place..." Nepgear said, shuddering as she remembered the previous night, as she got back to her room to find Neptune still in the bathroom... a night which, for the sake of not nauseating those at home, will be left to the viewer's imagination.

"But it's not like it physically hurt me, so it's all good!" Nepgear finished up. Noire sighed as she turned. "Whatever. It's breakfast time down below, and I don't want to spend it talking about Neptune's bowels," said Noire as the two CPU's departed. Nepgear slumped back down on her bed.

"Hey Nep Jr... I kinda feel bad for getting everyone upset at me and you... I shouldn't have eaten that Hot Dog." Neptune said apologetically. Nepgear got up and smiled.

"I'm sure by tonight we'll have gotten it all patched up." Nepgear said cheerfully. "You think that you'll be able to fight if you get the chance?"

In response, Neptune immediately flipped out of her bed, rolling in the air, and landed back down on her feet. "It'll take more than some crummy hot dog to stop this Nep Machine!"

* * *

The only thing that woke the goddess of Leanbox up, was not the screams coming from her laptop, of random game trailers playing up on her dashboard, nor of the multiple 'Very Best of GoG' streams, but the rays of light seeping in from the curtain blinds. Her eyes began to crack open, and she moaned, yawning out as she rose into consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered, and she rose up, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes...

To be fair, it was the intense knocking on her door that also jarred her awake too.

"Vert! Vert! Are you awake?!" a stern Cappy yelled from behind the door, "We were supposed to discuss business last night! Don't tell me you, a goddess, has slept in!"

"You should see Neptune... " Vert yawned to herself. She stood up off the bed, her bare feet meeting soft carpet, and stumbled her way to the doorway, opening it up, to see the stern young woman in her business suit and heels.

Cappy had her arms folded, and a no-nonsense smirk on her face. The young woman lifted her head up slightly, "So, what's your deal? Playing too much of those online games? What was it again... Clash of Champions?"

"G-Guild of Generations... I wish Leanbox games had such a big online community outside the shooters... like that game does..." Vert yawned, voice thick with sleep.

"How fascinating... " Cappy muttered, with a hint of disinterest in her voice. "I'll be sure to look into why it's so popular... But that's not what I'm here for of course..."

Cappy walked in, but Vert then put her hand forward. Cappy stopped, frowning, "What?"

Vert smiled, "Take your heels off. I don't want this gorgeous carpet ruined by your extravagant shoes."

Rolling her eyes, Cappy popped off her heels, and stocking-clad feet walked on the carpet, while the brunette gave her a haughty sneer, staring at Vert's bare feet, "Hmph. A goddess shouldn't talk, not wanting to look professional in a business meeting. I would've thought that maybe that Planeptune CPU or even the sister to that Lastation CPU would do this, but not the CPU I am representing."

"Life doesn't have to be a business meeting all the time... we can be casual in this circumstance. Besides, that nasty smell is still a bit present... I think something may have crawled into the vents and died... poor thing... anyway, just sit down at the bed and talk," Vert replied, not keen on taking Cappy's attitude so early in the morning. She could tolerate it, but it did grate on her a bit.

Again rolling her eyes, Cappy sat down on the bed, and even glared the laptop, with many videos and streams playing. "An impressive piece of equipment... but used for many pointless things," she stated, crossing her legs, "now, Vert, I wanted to talk about our partnership... the games I'm supplying to Leanbox will really show the processing power of your console. But we don't have much time left to develop them, if we want to make a good profit."

Vert frowned, and sat down too, putting her arms under her bosom, "Are you sure? You have a reputation for releasing games before their due date... that tournament with Tekken was quite the failure..."

"Pah! It's simply hyperbole! It just wasn't the right time... besides, Planeptune and Lowee are stuck in the past... like their CPU, Lowee's consoles have no real power to them outside their little gimmicks. Fitting for someone like Blanc and her novels. And those annoying little brats, too, always throwing little tantrums..."

"Please do not insult my friends." Vert sighed.

Cappy then put her hand into her suit, and pulled out a small device, popping it open to reveal a screen, revealing footage of the next Cappy-made Leanbox game, "See? It'll be in stores in two months... just in time for the next Leanbox."

Vert was visibly impressed at the footage as she turned to Cappy. "I'm happy you're giving me this kind of support. The next Leanbox needs all the hooks it can get... I just hope some of the new features go down well..."

Cappy smirked with pride at the Goddess' praise. "Please, you're too kind Lady Vert... now, we're also planning to expand into DLC with our new title right off the bat. This approach should allow us to continue to get more of a profit. It is very important that we break even as soon as possible..."

The blonde goddess rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure Miss Cappy? There's been a lot of controversy about DLC lately... people dislike it being implemented right at launch. They also dislike when it's for such minor things..."

"Nonsense! This is the future Lady Vert! Gamindustri is constantly changing, and so do the games! We're moving to a digital age, and with it comes features like DLC to be explored further! And who better to understand that then the person who is pioneering Gamindustri's progression!" Cappy spoke, putting a hand on Vert's shoulder.

"... I suppose so..." Vert mumbled, Cappy putting away her device, "I wish you luck, Cappy. Behemoth is still in the hospital wing... poor fellow."

"Behemoth was a... unique... fighter. But he simply lacked experience... Although I am wondering if it was such a good idea to bring him. Especially after that little show he made at the end of his fight." Cappy sneered. Vert crossed her eyebrows.

"Behemoth may have had some quirks that I wasn't aware of, but he's been a very loyal companion to Leanbox. I didn't want to refuse him entry, especially since 5pb and Cave were too busy to make it..." Cappy quietly grunted at Vert's words.

"Regardless, I am one of Gamindustri's oldest Makers. I've worked with every single goddess throughout my life, and i've managed to perfect every skill i've tried my hand at. I won't lose Vert. That much is certain..."

"Even if you go up against me?" asked Vert.

"Well..." chuckled Cappy. "I think we'll cross that bridge when the time comes...

* * *

The morning came and went as the competitors once again got ready for the day of fighting, as the stadium filled up for the big event once again. The CPU's were all seated front row as Playmore got on the mic.

"WELCOMEEEEE BAAAAACK EVERYONE! It's Day 2, and we're throwing all restraint to the wind, cause this tournament's really about to heat up! But you didn't come here for my yapping, you all came here to see some action! So lets just go ahead and get this show on the road!"

With Playmore finishing up, the monitor in the stadium lit up, as it prepared to show the first match up, rapidly cycling through the contestants before it landed on the chosen two.

"We have our next match everyone! And it's Candidate Nepgear vs. Maker Tekken!"

Neptune, IF and Compa looked at the surprised sister, as she quickly composed herself and got up to get into the Arena. "I won't let you down!" she said to her sister and friends.

"Good luck Nepgear!" cried out Compa.

"I know you can do it!" said IF

"Everyone's gonna see that my awesome sister can't be beat! You can do it Nep Jr!" cheered Neptune. Nepgear blushed at the support her friends gave her before she ran off.

"You folks think Nepgear can beat someone like Tekken? Like, without transforming?" asked Arc from her seat.

"Trust me Arc. Nepgear used to be kinda... well, frail. Even today she's still a bit a bit but she's become of the strongest, bravest people i've ever fought with. Trust me, you should have seen us with her last year." said IF respectfully.

"Wait, so she started out as... like, a weakling? I mean, I heard about how the Candidates saved the Goddesses last year, but I thought that was just a collaborative effort..."

"Trust me, it was a collaborative effort." said Uni, chiming into the conversation. "But when you get down to it... Nepgear was the one who brought us all together. I would have either been fighting monsters or locking myself in my room if it wasn't for her... And Ram and Rom would have been playing endlessly while their sister drowned..."

"Hey you dummy! Me and Rom were so not doing that! At least we were being an example to our people! Unlike you!" yelled Ram.

"Oh, you were an example alright! An example that kids shouldn't run a nation! All you ran was your sister's life!" snapped Uni.

"You're the one to talk about sisterhood, you walking complex! All the time we were walking together, it was always 'I'll be as good as my sister!' 'I'm nothing without my sister!' 'My sister never respects me!' 'My sister was the only one who could wipe my butt!'

"W-WHAT?! I never said that crap! And at least my sister doesn't dance me around like a puppet!"

Rom, watching the two go at each other, tried to chime in. "Ummm... If I remember... You did talk about your sister alot Uni... And to be fair, you did want us to play a lot, si-"

"ROM! Don't get involved! This is between me, and Little Miss Lastupid head!" snapped Ram, as Rom started to tear up. "GAH! You dumb... dummy! You made Rom cry!"

"ME?! Take a look in the mirror you little gremlin! You're the one shoving your sister around! And 'Miss Lastupid head?' real mature! Oh wait, I met you don't even know what the word mature means!"

"Oh, it's on now you li-"

Arc, looking at the spat between the two, decided to look away toward Neptune for answers. "Sooo... You think your sister's grown up alot?

"Yeppers! Little Neppy's always had that Planeptune Heart of Gold, but she got the shivers 'coz she couldn't transform yet. She was always the sweetie of us both. But after I got captured last year, she worked her butt off! And now, Nep Jr's become one of the asskickingest buttkickers on Team Neptune! She could even be stronger than me!" Neptune proudly proclaimed. Arc raised her eyebrow at her boast.

"I know you're a goddess and all, but I never would have figured you as being well... a fighter." said Arc, looking over Neptune.

"Trust me Arc, when you see Neptune in action, you'll have to eat those words..." said IF, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Heh." Arc grunted as she turned to the stadium, lowering her headband over her eyes, ignoring the two Candidates still going at each other. Vert was watching the scene sadly as she sighed.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!?" roared Noire and Blanc in union, as they both twatted their respective sisters over the head as they both yelped in pain.

"I can't believe you Uni! I don't want to put up with you acting like a child!" snapped Noire, as Uni gritted her teeth in frustration, but drooped her head in shame.

"Hey, she started it!" said Ram.

"I don't care! You can get all the fighting you want from today's matches!" roared Blanc, her red eyes flaring up again. Ram shivered as she planted herself back in her seat. She looked at Uni, and then started pulling faces behind her out of spite, but another twat to the head from a fuming Blanc put a stop to it, as Ram sat back down, pouting.

Uni sensed the discord behind her and grunted, but quickly ceased it when Noire shot a glare at her, as she looked away sadly.

Rom looked at the two bitter CPU's, as she cradled herself, fearful and alone. But then she felt a hand take off her hat and stroke her hair.

"Dry you tears up little one. It'll be better soon. You're sisters after all, are you not?" the soothing voice came from Plat, as she removed her sunglasses to look at Rom with compassionate eyes.

"... Thank you Miss Platinum..." said Rom gratefully.

"Now, now, no need to have the whole "Miss" title. I did come with your family after all..." said Plat.

"But... you're like a nice teacher to us. You feel like a Miss to me..." Plat smiled and patted Rom on the head, ruffling her snowcap.

"Sorry about Ram, Noire. She tends to get a bit... full of herself..." muttered Blanc.

"Yeah, I could see that... did she really focus more on playing around than running your country?" said Noire with a smirk.

Blanc's eye twitched at Noire's remark. "Watch it Noire... I think Uni has some things to answer for herself..." She muttered, a cold edge to her voice.

"NOW SEE HER-"

"FRIENDS! Please do not argue! For when good friends turn bad, the feelings of unfriendliness make the clouds of happiness unhappy! And the clouds of unhappiness laugh at them! Who would have thought clouds could be such jerks!"

"AH!" cried out the group as Behemoth appeared right behind them all, as he got into his seat, much to Vert's happiness.

"Get out of my head Chicken Wish Princess!" shouted Neptune, to the utter bafflement of everyone around her.

"Oh joy. You're out." mumbled Cappy, in an utterly hollow attempt to sound pleased, not helped by her cringing face and her twitching eyes.

"It's good to see you all better Behemoth. I'm happy you're able to join us... you must have taken some terrible injuries to be in the ward for that long..." said Vert, in a concerned tone. Rom started looking guilty...

"He was going to blow us all up..." said Ram to her sister defensively.

Behemoth puffed up his blazer as he spoke again. "My injuries may have been cold and painful, but I was happy to receive the best of care! T'was a long and wonderful period, but it's a story you shall all hear! You see-"

"Uhhhh, guys, my little sis is gonna start her match soon..." said Neptune, as the others put aside their issues and focused on the stadium. They quickly noticed the arena itself. Yesterday it had been a flat plain. However, now, there was a stone hexagonal area surrounded by pillars at each point, with outer circles surrounding it featuring more pillars.

"Huh. Guess Playmore wanted to mix things up..." commented IF.

"From Planeptune, we have one of the saviors of the Goddesses, the sister in purple, the gentle spirit with a fiery heart, please put your hands together for CANDIDATE NEPGEAR!"

The crowd burst into cheers as Nepgear strolled out of the Stadium doors to the center. Somewhat shy, but doing her best to keep up a brave and friendly demeanor as she waved to the audience.

"And coming with Lastation, the Iron Fisted martial artist, the queen of beasts, let's give it up fooooooor, MAKER TEKKEN!"

From the other end of the stadium, Tekken also walked out. Like Nepgear, she was shy. Unlike Nepgear, she was doing a poorer job of hiding it as she weakly smiled and gently waved to the audience, shaking all the way. While the audience was cheering for her, there were more than a few people who were muttering to each other about the fighter...

"Alright fighters, get ready for the next battle!" Playmore declared, as the two competitors met in the center.

"Are you okay Tekken?" asked Nepgear.

"Ummm... No... No... It's fine. It's just i'm... I'm not used to large crowds like t-this, watching me..." mumbled Tekken.

"It's okay Tekken! To be honest... I'm kinda nervous too... But you've just got to do your best! Just focus on the fight, and give everyone what they came here for!" Tekken looked up at Nepgear's words.

"Y-You're right... Why kind of fighter would I be if I held back because of my shyness? Alright... get ready Nepgear, because i'm not holding back!" said Tekken as she got into her fighting stance.

"You better watch out, because i'm not going to go easy either! I'm showing everyone how much i've grown!" Nepgear declared as she summoned her sword.

"READY... FIGHT!"

"Here I co-"

"RAIJIN FIST!"

The moment Playmore announced the start of the match, Tekken immediately shot forward with her fist enveloped in an electric sphere as she planted it right into Nepgear's stomach, to the Candidate's utter shock, as she was subsequently launched into the air from Tekken's subsequent uppercut

"AHHHH! NEP JR!" Neptune cried out in horror.

As Nepgear fell back to the Earth, her descent was intercepted by Tekken slugging her in mid air, as she moved forward and started juggling her with punches, before finally kicking her directly into one of the pillars as the Candidate hit it with a painful THUD, and slid down.

"Wasn't expecting her to get that brutal... It's my turn..." Nepgear painfully mumbled as she lifted up her sword, and advanced to her feet hoping to make an attack. "MIRA-" But she was immediately cut off by Tekken kicking her in the chest and sending her back into the pillar, the impact this time bouncing her right off and sending her right back into Tekken's reach as Nepgear once again got kept afloat by Tekken punching her once, twice, and then finishing it with an uppercut that sent her screaming into the air and then back down into Tekken's grasp as she yelped in pain with every heavy impact to her body.

"Cmon Tekken! Let Nep Jr actually fight you for realsies!" shouted Neptune, horrified at seeing her little sister being turned into a punching bag.

"That's just it, Tekken wants to keep her locked down because that's her style!" IF said, but no less distressed at seeing her best friend pummeled so badly.

Back on the arena, Tekken's last hit send Nepgear failing into the ground. The Candidates entire body was flooded with spikes of pain and bruises, as she saw Tekken rushing at her with no pause. She made a rapid slash from the ground, but Tekken saw it from a mile away as she made a diving tackle, and crashed right over her back, as the Planeptune sibling cried out in pain from her back getting pressed into the ground.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back Nepgear!" cried out Tekken, with none of the shy tones she heard before, as she ground pounded Nepgear with her fist, sending her up to her knees. "And i'm going to finish this with my 10 Hit Combo!" the Martial Artist declared as she advanced and started punching down the Candidate.

"NEPGEAR NOOOOOO!" screamed Neptune.

"I can't watch..." said Compa as covered her eyes, not wanting to see another one of her friends lose...

"We may be looking at an upset here folks! Is this it for Lady Nepgear?" shouted Playmore.

Meanwhile, Nepgear was going blurry as punch after punch landed on her, the repeated hits starting to dull the pain. She looked at her friends, watching with horror in their seats. _"Is... Is this really how it's going to end? Getting knocked out in my first match without even landing a hit? Am... I really useless without my HDD Powers?"_

"HIYAAA!" Tekken finished up her punches on Nepgear, who was reeling back, as she zoomed around for another kick, hoping to continue. And then... Nepgear moved and grabbed her at the waist.

_"No..."_

Tekken's face was filled with shock as she was hurled to the ground, too surprised to counter.

_"No!"_

Nepgear immediately pressed the advantage, as she slashed Tekken before she had a chance to retaliate. "MIRAGE DANCE!" she cried out as she repeatedly slashed Tekken, before winding up for one last hit, as she did a rushing slash on the Maker. Tekken, exploiting the brief window of time, blocked the last hit with her gloves, but the impact made her stagger regardless.

"Sorry Tekken, but i'm not letting myself get beaten that easily!" declared Nepgear, panting and bruised, but still standing.

Tekken in turn, wiped her mouth and got back into her fighting stance. "I suppose it's better than I don't get a painless victory..."

_"I have to make sure I don't get caught up in her combo hits..."_ said Nepgear as the two circled each other for a few tense moments... And then Tekken ducked forwards. "Ah!" shouted Nepgear as she jumped back... Only for Tekken to rapidly thrust forward with her fist enveloped in a flaming sphere.

"FUJIN FIST!" Nepgear immediately reacted to Tekken's attack by parrying it with her sword... But Tekken's fist burst into a blast of wind from the clash, and sent Nepgear tumbling back, Tekken getting ground, and getting reading to follow up, when...

"SLASH WAVE!" Nepgear swiped her sword towards the ground, as she produced a massive energy wave that rapidly raced towards Tekken, whose eyes widened in fear.

"Eeek!" She yelped as she very dash to her side to avoid it, stumbling a bit. Nepgear was surprised to see her that fearful of the wave... and made a quick mental note to remember that as she made a jumping slash towards her. "PANZER BLADE!" she yelled as Tekken tried to block it once again... but the impact made her stagger backwards from the force as Nepgear pushed the advantage, delivering heavy slashes to both of the Maker's sides as she cried out in pain, before smashing her with one last brutal overhead slash, sending Tekken flying backwards, bouncing on the ground twice before she stopped.

Tekken struggled to get up, as Nepgear launched another Slash Wave at her. Tekken looked at it streak toward her in horror as she was unable to get out of the way in time. It blasted through her, causing the Martial artist to scream in pain as she flew back into one of the pillars. Tekken cringed in pain as she tried to clumsily staggered to her feet.

"Woah... guess Tekken can't take those waves very well..." noted Neptune.

"If I were to make a guess, i'd say that maybe she's spent so long training to fight hand to hand with physical opponents, that she's really not used to ranged attacks like that..." said IF.

"Of course. That's why she's limited in that regard. Too narrow minded... true fighters know how to train for all circumstances..." sneered Cappy, earning her an annoyed grunt from IF.

"So, like, even someone like Uni could waste her no problem?" asked Ram.

"Well, probably. She'd probably work to get into close range against me. And if she did that I would be in real trouble..." said Uni, not liking the idea of having to fight Tekken physically.

"She'd knock your sister complex right out of your body with your soul!" said Ram, smirking.

"Yeesh... That's why I don't like th- what did you friggin' say about me?" snapped Uni as she came to the realization as Ram cackled with glee.

Back in the fight, Nepgear pressed on and dashed up to Tekken, slashing her. As she did a follow up slash however, Tekken parried it with one hand, and slugged Nepgear in the chest with another, following up with a kick that sent Nepgear spinning back. Tekken didn't wait for her to retaliate, as she immediately followed with a Fujin Fist, scoring a clean hit this time.

Nepgear felt the winds rip through her from the impact, as she was launched yet again, as Tekken prepared to intercept her upon landing... When at the last moment, Nepgear got balance and swung her sword down, preventing Tekken's attack, and throwing her balance off. Nepgear still landed with a painful thud on the ground, and as she tried to get to her feet, she was met with a kick in the face from Tekken.

"No pain no gain Nepgear! We'll see how you stand up to my kicks!" Tekken taunted, as Nepgear got back up. Tekken leaped forward with a flying kick that Nepgear dashed behind out of the way as Tekken landed in front of her... And then immediately did a backflip kick before Nepgear could retaliate, sending her stumbling back. Nepgear went for another Slash Wave, but Tekken jumped over it and counted with a jumping kick, hitting the Candidate right in the face, and flooring her once more.

One the ground, Nepgear quickly counted, by rapidly slashing up, grazing the Maker, and going for another follow up. "MIRAGE DANCE!" she yelled as she started slashing at Tekken, connecting with the first hit... Only for the Martial Arist to block the second with her leg, and quickly switching to her other leg to kick Nepgear out of her attack as the Maker followed up with a swift series of kicks to Nepgear's body, nailing her all over her torso as she grunted in pain with every impact.

_"I don't have much left in me... I have to end this here..."_ Thought Nepgear as the kicks continued.

"This is it Nepgear!" Tekken said, leaping back from the bruised and winded Maker. "RAIJIN FIST!" she dashed forwards with her electrified fist, and then prepared to score a direct hit... When Nepgear, in the blink of an eye, ducked under, and did a upwards slash across Tekken's torso as the Maker cried out.

"It's time I finished this!" declared Nepgear as she glowed with an Aura. "CELESTIAL SEVERANCE!" she bellowed, as Tekken looked up at her. Nepgear shot forward and delivered a colossal upwards slash to Tekken, who clashed with it as she tried to block it. The two looked into each other, Tekken straining heavily to stop the attack. Nepgear noticed that she seemed... Different somehow... But she didn't let it stop her.

She finished the slash, which burst into energy, and flew to Tekkens sides, slashing at her opponent again and again. But Nepgear noticed Tekken trying to parry each one. They were still hitting, yet she had enough fight in her to parry them.

_"I've never seen somebody like her do that!"_ thought Nepgear. But she did one last thrusting stab that scored a clean hit, as Tekken staggered to her knees, surrounded by electric coils surrounding her, the effect of Celestial Severance. The Planeptune Candidate leaped back, and prepared for her final attack... As she looked at Tekken's eyes.

Two eyes, glowing red, with sheer twisted hatred within them.

Nepgear almost stopped her attack when she saw Tekken closing them hastily, looking like she was trying to suppress something... But Nepgear decided to finish the fight, as she lunged forward with one last slash, a slash that seemed to rip open the space around it, digital cubes forming from the movement as Tekken stayed still... And then the space exploded around her, as she was sent flailing into the air and landed back down, unconscious.

"K.O!" howled Playmore as the monitor showed a replay of the last moments of the match. "We have our winner! Please give it up for CANDIDATE NEPGEAR!" The crowd burst into cheers, none louder than her friends, and especially her sister. She weakly waved back at their ecstatic faces but then wobbled on her feet and fell to her knees. Still, she smiled to the crowd.

_"I didn't think I would have been able to take that kind of punishment before... Still... Those eyes... What's wrong with Tekken?"_ Nepgear pondered the sight, as the paramedics got onto the stadium lifted her up onto a stretcher. Nepgear, started to close her eyes as she fell asleep from her exhaustion.

"I knew Nepgear could do it! That just shows the power of us Candidates! But, i'll still do better when my match comes around!" boasted Uni, Ram and Blanc rolling their eyes in response.

"I hope Nepgear will be fine..." Said Compa

"Don't worry, Nurse Bliss is there. She's one of our best nurses! She loves animals, people, and goddesses all equally!" said Rom, Compa sighing at the praise.

"I'm so proud of my little sis..." said Neptune, eyes filled with tears of happiness. "I'm going off to give Nep Jr my congrats!" said Neptune as she left her seat.

"Also, Vixenmon dolls really are expensive! You can't blame me!" yelled Behemoth after her. Neptune turned around with a look of sheer disbelief, before dismissing it and continuing on.

"Alrighty everyone! There will be a quick break before our next match! But don't go away, cause this day's only gonna get more heated! And just to keep you on the edge of your seats, here's what's comin' up after the break!" Playmore declared to the audience, as she gestured to the monitor, as it brought up the next match.

"OKAY! We've got a big one coming up, as a CPU takes the stage for the first time! Cause coming up next is CPU NEPTUNE VS MAKER PLATINUM!"

Seeing the announcement, Platinum moved up her sunglasses, as a huge grin came over her face.

"I always wanted to debut in this tournament in style..."

* * *

Thanks for reading, and coming up next is what i've been waiting to write for a while!


	7. Pure Platinum

Writers Block can suck, but it's great when you're on a roll! Thanks to Rare Kuma, and everyone else who's supported me for their help!

* * *

Neptune zoomed down the halls of the infirmary, checking every room to see where her sister was, earning a lot of confusion and ire from the staff, as she finally found her destination, as she swung open the door.

"LITTLE NE-"

"SHHH! The patient is sleeping!" hissed Nurse Bliss, as she and several other nurses confronted Neptune with angry, stern stares. Neptune, taken aback, calmed down.

"I.. I just wanted to see my little sis," she mumbled.

"Well, you should be more understanding of your sister's wellbeing. Didn't you see what she went through?" said Nurse Bliss, glancing over at the sleeping Candidate.

"Well, duh! I was watching the fight after all, and who wouldn't want to give their sis a big reassuring congrats after seeing something like it?" said Neptune, peering over at her sleeping sister. "Wow, you folks really did a good job of patching up all those beats and bruises on her!"

Nurse Bliss smiled. "Just our medical magic at work! We told your Maker yesterday of it as well! The person just needs a bit of rest afterwards, that's all!"

"I was wondering why IF wasn't extra crispy when I saw her... wow, you're like super Compas!" chimed Neptune.

"Yeah... I've heard things about her and the Planeptune medics..." mumbled Nurse Bliss to herself.

"But anyways, if Little Neppy is fast asleep, then I won't bother her. Trust me, I know how wonderful sleep is!" Nurse Bliss raised an eyebrow at Neptune's choice of words, but their attention was drawn to their patient stirring.

"Oooohhh... AH!" shouted Nepgear as she woke up.,"Sorry for sleeping in so late Historie! I promise I'll help get Neptune's work done!... Oh." Nepgear looked around, realizing she wasn't in the Planeptune Basilicom, and Histoire wasn't ranting about Neptune's procrastination. "... SIS!" she cried out happily, as Neptune went past the nurses and cuddled her sister lovingly.

"What was that about getting her work done?" noted Nurse Bliss as the other nurses looked at each other with confusion, "Anyway, I think we'll leave you two to your own devices..." the Nurse said as she and her co-workers left the two alone.

"That was such an awesome match Nepgear!" chimed Neptune as she continued to cuddle her sister.

"I'm happy you thought so sis! I'm sorry I made you so worried at the beginning..." said Nepgear, looking down.

"Awwww, you can't spend your entire life worrying about making me sad when you get a bobo! We get pummeled all the time!" said Neptune reassuringly. "We Nep Sisters need to be tough, to show that no matter how much we take, we can still fight!"

"Thanks sis..." Nepgear said with a warm smile. Her mind however, went back to what she saw during the fight, as she turned to her sister, "Hey sis... did you see anything... weird about Tekken?"

"Well, if you're talking about her issues, there's that whole thing about liking pain a liiiiitle bit too muc-"

"No, no... wait, liking pain? Is that why she-Never mind. I mean, like, kinda... malevolent?" said Nepgear, with a worried expression.

Neptune put her finger on her chin in thought. "Wellll... As long as i've known her, she's always been all shy, super strong, friend to bears and kinda a bit too into pain..."

"Okay, enough about her pain thing!" shouted Nepgear. "It's just... I dunno, I saw her eyes glow all evilish... maybe it was just me..."

"Let's not think about crazy stuff like that right now! Let's see who's up next!" Neptune said as she turned on the TV... and saw the notices for her fight against Platinum. "Wow, I can't believe Platinum's fighting Neptune! I've always wanted to see how she-Wait..."

"Oh, sis, you're up next?" said Nepgear.

"Whoa! So I am! Don't worry, according to the schedule, it's only in..."

"Sis, it's in 3 Minutes!" shouted Nepgear, as her sister's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh snappy snaps! I must have spent longer trying to find you than I thought! Gotta go Nep Jr! Trust me, tonight, we're gonna have a kickass night together to celebrate our victory!" said Neptune as she rushed out the door.

"...our victory..." wondered Nepgear, thinking about her sister's chances... Before she broke out in a smile. "...Of course sis is gonna win," she proudly said to herself.

* * *

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!" Playmore roared out to the cheering crowd. "We've got our second match of the day, and it's a doozy! On the right, we have a CPU making a debut on the battlefield for the first time! She's the lovable Goddess of Planeptune, the ball of fun with a iron heart of war within, please give it up for... GODDESS NEPTUNE!"

Neptune dashed out of the Stadium doors, breathless, but her panting soon gave way to excitement as she joyfully waved out to everyone in the crowd as she got to her position.

"And in the other corner, the Legendary Dark Hunter, the Queen of Stylish Combat, the huntress who has soaked her blade in the blood of a thousand demons, please give it up for the shining, dazzling, MAKER PLATINUM!"

From the other end of the Stadium, emerged Platinum, briskly walking in her catwalk stroll as the crowd cheered around her. She made it halfway across the path, before she smirked. And with a single motion, she flung her sunglasses right towards Neptune, as she dashed right after them as they flew threw the air, ending with her jumping right through the air, as she stretched out to show off her slender body and landed right on her feet, catching the sunglasses the second before they hit Neptune, and putting them away.

"WOWEE! I totally lucked out on getting such a radical opponent for my tournament run! There ain't no better way to show how cool the main character's gonna be!" said Neptune joyfully. Platinum chuckled in response.

"Glad you liked it! I didn't want the audience to forget my entrance. Think of it as a little preview about what's to come..." said Plat.

"Ooooh, i'm getting the shivers by just hearing that! But you know that you're not winning this match. Cause after seeing my sister's big brawl, this Nep Machine's going overdrive!"

"HA! You know, I always did feel like I never got the right kind of mood at Planeptune... maybe their goddess wasn't up to snuff?"

"Oooh, I wouldn't be the one makin' that dirty talk, especially when me and my sister whooped your butt at dancing last night!"

"True... but let's see if your fighting's as good as your dancing... especially now that you're doing a solo act..." Platinum withdrew her blade as she held it out at Neptune. "Don't make this boring. I think everyone here wants to see this match go all out..."

Neptune grinned as she summoned her katana and pointed it at Platinum the same way. "Took the words right out of my mouth lady!"

"Looks like this match is reaching boiling point! And i'm gonna blow the lid right off! ARE YOU READY?! LET'S BURN IT UP!" Playmore roared out as the match started. Platinum reacted within a second, in the blink of an eye.

"STINGER!" she shouted as she shot towards Neptune, thrusting her sword. Neptune, however, immediately sidestepped it as she swung towards Platinum, the Maker only just swinging back to block it.

"Sorry Platty, but I would look preeeeety dumb if I fell into the same trap my sis did!" said Neptune as she pressed her sword against Platinum's blade.

"I would have been disappointed if you did, Miss Neptune! I see such openers as more of a test than going right for the victory..." Plat said, pressing her sword as well, until she broke it off and flipped to her side to avoid Neptune's retaliatory strike, immediately responding by swinging her sword back again.

"Whoa!" Neptune cried out as she ducked under the slash and slashed back, which Plat jumped up to dodge, as she held up her sword, and flew back down.

"CROWN SPLITTER!" Plat roared, as Neptune rolled backwards to avoid the strike.

"Big mistake! You just got yourself wide open! CROSS COMBO!" Neptune dashed forwards as Plat was getting up from her missed attack, as she started slashing at Plat, scoring a direct hit on her with the initial slash. Plat grunted in pain as she took the second... but then as Neptune performed the third slash with a slight jump, Platinum brought her sword and blocked the attack... and then smoothly swung the blade back as she countered it, cutting Neptune across the chest and ending her combo.

"OUCHIES!" the goddess cried out as she stepped back in pain.

"Hmmm... actually taking those hits... I was getting sloppy there. I think we're starting to synch up a bit, wouldn't you say?" said Platinum as she started beckoning with her hands. "Come on!"

"Oh trust me, I'm coming right for ya!" said Neptune as she dashed right at Plat again, the two clashing with their strike, their blades sparking off each other with the first hit. Neptune swung again, only for Plat to parry the hit again. But Neptune was ready this time, as she parried Plat's counter herself. "Ha! Didn't think I could pick up on your parries, did you?"

Exploiting the window of opportunity, she strafed around and then slashed the shocked Plat on her flank with an upwards swing, launching the Demon Hunter up into the air as she jumped up and slashed her back towards the ground, Platinum crashing into the ground with a grunt of pain.

Neptune, however, started glowing, suspended in the air. "I ain't gonna let my combo end there! 32 BIT MEGA SWORD!" She cried out as she summoned a giant sword out of thin air above her. She pointed at Platinum as the sword flew towards the downed Hunter. Platinum, seeing the blade, didn't seem to respond... until she slid underneath the speeding sword, and while sliding, slashed at the digital blade, making clear cuts on it as she moved past, much to Neptune's shock. "Zoinks! That's some crazy swordplay!" she shouted as the sword cut apart the second before hit the ground, the shards flying in different directions and exploding in unfocused and weakened energy bursts.

In the stands, IF looked at the fight with an eyebrow raised. "How did she slide that far..." she wondered... as she looked at Platinum's feet, which seemed to have something that was on them fading away...

Neptune descended back to the ground... as Platinum intercepted from behind with another Stinger, Neptune trying to dodge backwards as she noticed, but the strike still scuffing her as she twirled around and clashed again with Plat, adding to her strain. As she looked into Plat's face, she saw her sweating, and looking worried. "Oh, oh... Looks like somebody knows things are going so w-"

And then Plat's sword disappeared as Neptune's momentum made her stumble forwards.

"-ell?" She muttered as she tried to take it what happened... along with the fist that was heading into her face.

"MURMFF!" She yelped as she took the shining gauntlet right in the face, sending her twirling backwards onto the ground. Platinum stood there, smirking, her hands now covered in two sleek, yet bulky looking gauntlets, embedded with spikes and clawed digits.

As Neptune got to her feet, she noticed the new arms of her opponent. "Heyyyy, I thought you were a swordswoman?"

Platinum brushed her hair as she stepped forwards. "It takes more than just swords to fight demons. I'd like to introduce you to..." the gauntlets glowed silver as they faded into light beams, which reformed into two pairs of shiny bracelets, one pair on her wrists, and the other above her ankles, each one with a Star embedded on their center, and glowing, clean lines all over it. "The P Braces! These wonderful items can form into my entire arsenal with a single thought!

"I'll admit, I wanted to see if I could take you on with my swordsmanship alone. I didn't want to blow my load on somebody who wasn't going to excite me!" Platinum said, holding out her arm and making a beckoning gesture with her fingers.

"Hooo boy! We have ourselves the old holding back trick! One of my favorites! You just know things are gonna kick into overdrive from here folks!" said Playmore excitedly.

"Well, everyone knows that a match like this can't end prematurely, and I haven't shown all my tubular skills yet! I'm gonna show you that we CPU's can kick ass in any form!"

"Oh ho ho... I'm going to enjoy this... LET'S ROCK BABY!" Platinum roared as she turned her fists into two handguns, and then opened fire on Neptune. Neptune responded by breaking and deflecting the shots with rapid slashes. "Childs play! Everyone of us knows how to break up rapid gunfire when you've got this level of swordplay!"

"She's right you know. That's why I stick with aimed shots! I only go rapid fire when I know my target is toast." noted Uni.

"That's simply the opening act! Now it's SHOWTIME!" said Plat as she instantly rocketed towards Neptune while sliding, knocking the shocked CPU off her feet as she swept right under her. The Maker instantly got to her feet as Neptune was still in the air, and then delivered a roundhouse kick to the CPU, sending her flailing into one of the pillars, crashing into a heap against it. Platinum immediately opened fire on the crumpled Goddess, but Neptune quickly opened her eyes, as she whirled around the pillar, using it as cover, as the shots fizzled into the surface.

"Don't think you can hide from me like that!" said Plat as she quickly closed the distance to the pillar and summoned her blade as she started rapidly slashing through it, sparks and steam flowing from the clean, glowing cuts.

"Hoo boy, the clean up crew is gonna be pissed tonight!" declared Playmore, with no hint of dread or regret in her voice.

"This opponent… Platinum... she's never been able to stick with one style…" IF duly noted.

"She's a jack of all action trades, isn't she…?" Vert noted.

"STINGER!" roared Platinum as she trusted through the sliced pillar, the molten chunks flying apart with a hiss of steam, to go at the figure behind... and was knocked flat on her back, clutching her side as a spinning blur flew right past her outstretched blade and slashed into her side. Plat looked over at her side, and grunted in pain.

"... was that Neptune?" exclaimed Uni in shock.

"You bet that was!" said IF proudly.

"Nep-Nep's always said how she wanted to be the 'Fastest CPU Alive'!" chimed Compa.

"Says the girl who spends more of a day on a bean bag rather than her feet..." said Noire.

* * *

Back in the hospital ward, Nepgear watched her sister's comeback with a smile on her face. "She finally mastered the Spin Slash... she was so proud when she came up with that move..." Nepgear said as she laid back on her bed, remembering her sister trying to practice the move….

A knock echoed over the door, catching Nepgear's attention, "Oh?" Nepgear got up as she heard the knock, "It's alright for you to come in, if you want…."

The door opened to reveal Tekken, wearing a hospital gown, and bandages covering both her arms, and bandaids on her face. Nepgear jumped back a bit, seeing who it was.

"Oh! G-Goodness... Tekken. What... what are you doing here?" stuttered Nepgear as her mind raced. _"Could this be about what I saw? Is she… after me?"_

"I-I just wanted to give my congrats to you. You beat me fair and square, and you gave me a great match in the process!" said Tekken happily. Nepgear blinked before she put on a light smile.

"Well... Thank you very much..." Nepgear said somewhat absent minded, as she looked over Tekken's dressings. "But you look pretty hurt Tekken. Are you sure you don't want to get some rest?"

"It's fine, really... In fact, I feel much more comfortable walking around like this than I do simply lying in a bed. It still hurts, but... it feels much more comforting..." muttered Tekken, a blissful look starting to emerge on her face, as Nepgear awkwardly tried to smile.

_"She really does like pain too much... Oh, why did you have to be right sis?"_ sighed Nepgear in her own mind, but the Maker's red eyes still haunted her. Gulping, she spoke up to the Maker. "S-So Tekken, do you have any... Ummm... issues?"

Tekken looked down, almost in shame, before she spoke up, "You must have seen... no. No, it's nothing. Please... don't worry about it. I'd rather not speak about it..." Nepgear looked at the Martial Artist with regret.

"Are you alright?" asked Nepgear with concern. Tekken shyly nodded her head, as Nepgear continued to stare at her. "Well... maybe you would like to watch the match with me? My sister is going to make this something to remember!" said Nepgear proudly. "If you're down then it'll definitely make you feel better!"

"O-Okay then Nepgear. I'd be happy to." said Tekken as she brought up a seat and started to watch the match...

* * *

The blur spun down into Neptune, as she got back on her feet. "Way past cool Platty Plat! I wish I could do that sick smoking blade trick myself! You gotta teach me some of this stuff when we're done!"

"Urghhh... well well well... I was hoping you'd be able to put up a fight!" said Plat with a smile as she jumped to her feet, and turned her head to Neptune "But you'll need to work alot more to prove yourself..." the Maker raised up her arm so Neptune could see it.. And then turned it into her gauntlet as she pounded the ground, roaring, "SEISMIC BLAST!" In an instant, the surface around her became wracked with spiderwebbed cracks as seams of energy erupted out of the ground, Neptune only barely getting out the way.

"YIPE!" Neptune shrieked as Platinum shot towards her with another sliding dash, Neptune barely leaping over the Maker... only for her to feel a snag in mid air as she crashed to the ground. Neptune looked down to see her legs bound up in a glowing whip from Platinum's hands, "Yikes! I don't wanna get dominated in front of everyone!" cringed Neptune.

"Oh trust me, I only save it for people who get a bit too... frisky..." Platinum smirked as she yanked Neptune towards her, and shifted her whip into a pair of shotguns, as she blasted them point blank into the stumbling CPU. Neptune felt the sting of the shots, as Platinum instantly performed another Stinger, scoring a direct hit on Neptune and sending her hurtling back to the ground.

"Owie..." mumbled Neptune as she looked back at the Maker from her knees and readied her sword. "SPIN SLASH!" she shouted, swinging her sword downwards as she rocketed forwards, spinning with her sword outstretched. Platinum saw it coming, and as she was about to be slashed by the spinning goddess, she blocked the hit with her sword. As the sparks flew from the impact, Platinum saw the lines glowing more and more... and quickly used the opportunity from the second block to swerve around Neptune.

_"Huh... she didn't want to parry away my spins... I think she doesn't want her weapon to get a little too hot to handle... I think i've got an idea..."_ thought Neptune as she came to a halt, and turned around... and was met with the sight of Platinum right up in the air, a gleeful look on her face.

"SLVER SHINE KICK!"

And with that she outstretched her leg, and shot towards the CPU immensely fast, a platinum streak flying behind her as she smashed her foot right into Neptune's shocked face before she could react. The crowd gasped at the flashy attack. In the stands however, Nisa's eyes widened in utter shock.

"That can't be... no way... h-how did she learn that?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Learn what?" asked IF, "Have you seen that move before?" she asked her fellow Maker.

"Hey, sis, we have seen that move before, haven't we!" said Ram, nudging her sister.

"It's from that show..." Rom muttered, recalling the memory. Blanc simply stared at the sight silently.

"It wasn't called the Silver Shine Kick, but it has to be it! I spent ages trying to learn that move, but nobody could pull it off better than her!" said Nisa.

"Wait, who is she? Why are you being so vague and mysterious about who she is?" asked IF.

"You don't know? 'She was only one of the coolest 'Heroes of Justice' of all time! The Red Hot Wonder! And her name was... Clover! The Viewtiful Hero! And that was her signature move, The Red Hot Kick!" exclaimed Nisa, eyes shining with nostalgia.

"So... if that was her signature move... why can she use it?" asked IF.

"I don't know, and I don't like it! How dare that Demon Hunter use the pride and joy of one of the greatest heroes ever! Just because she's gone doesn't mean she can use her moves for her own game! What makes her so special that she can use it? Tricks like that should be for helping the people!" grumbled Nisa, clenching her fist in rage.

"Maybe it shows how powerful she is to others, so they will treat her with more respect..." muttered Arc, hiding her eyes, as Nisa shot the Bounty Hunter an angry glare.

As she heard the conversation between Makers, Cappy simply grunted in disapproval...

Back at the fight, Neptune was panting on the ground as Platinum brushed her hair. "Well, I think you've gotten a gander at my true experience, dear Neptune... could it be that the lacking feeling I felt in your country was from you? Dearie me..." Platinum tsked. Neptune, in response, smiled from under her lowered head.

"Thanks Platty, cause now I got all the ideas I need... HIYAA!" the CPU leaped straight into the air, as she went into another Spin Slash, grinding down right towards Platinum, who cartwheeled out of the way, and shifted into her gauntlets as she wound up a punch and threw it at Neptune, who batted it off with her sword.

"CROSS COMBO!" Neptune shouted as she commenced her rapid slashes again, Platinum quickly shifting into her sword to clash with every hit, before dodging backwards when Neptune slashed upwards, before the Maker shifted her braced into the Gauntlets, and performed Seismic Burst once again, albit smaller.

_"Just as I thought..."_ smirked Neptune as she quickly lept back, glowing blue while dodging back away from the blast, before she pointed forwards to summon a digital sword, sending it straight at Plat as she looked up at it. The Maker quickly dodged out of the way at the last minute, narrowly avoiding both the sword, and the pillar of energy it created upon impact.

"You're slowing down Miss Neptune! That wasn't even as big as your last sword! STINGER!" cried out Plat as she shot towards Neptune once again.

Neptune however, smiled. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you use half a Mega Sword..." she said... as another glowing digital sword immediately shot from behind the CPU, rocketing straight at the horrified Maker, who immediately halted her Stinger, and delivered a strong yet hasty slash at the sword, dispersing it... But the moment she did so, her sword became enveloped in light, diffusing back into her braces, the glowing lines having turned pure black.

"HA! Caught you Platty! CRITICAL EDGE!" Neptune proudly declared as she rushed up and delivered a downwards slash at the stunned Hunter, who staggered from the hit, before she got launched up by a subsequent upwards launcher slash, as Neptune intercepted the flying Maker with a blindingly fast slash that sent Plat flying back to the ground in pain.

"Urghhh... so... You figured out the P Brace's limit then, did you?" said Platinum, managing a smile as she tried to struggle to her feet.

"For all that slick style, you didn't do a good job at keeping cool when you got too heated with all that weaponry magic!" Neptune shouted, as she landed, and advanced towards Platinum, slashing at the Maker, and forcing her to dodge back, away from the slash. "So, I figured, I gotta press you till the P Braces are ready to burst! And there was no better way to do it than with my newest skill, my 16 Bit Hyper Swords!" said Neptune, as she glowed blue again, and summoned a 32 Bit Mega Sword above her.

"See, I figured, 'Neptune, why blow all your juice on a single blast? What if you get a real slippery one?' So I figured that I could just split em up, and get two swords for for the price of one!" The sword glowed, and then flashed into two smaller swords above her, sending one directly at Plat, who quickly dodged away. "That's using math the Neptune way!"

"So... Neptune Math is figuring out how to stab people better?" said Compa, slightly unnerved by the implications...

"I'm surprised Neptune even knows what Maths is..." muttered Blanc, as Ram giggled behind her.

"But it's not gonna stop there, cause I can split em even more!" said Neptune, as the 16 Bit Sword glowed, and split into two more. "We've got the 8 Bit Super Swords..." Neptune waved as the two swords glowed and turned into four, "And the 4 Bit Swords! These ones aren't so Hyper though... Or Super even... They're just kinda... swordy. But they can give ya a nasty sting!"

Neptune fired the digital swords at Platinum, who quickly rolled out of the way of one, barely avoided the other... and stumbled a bit from the repeated dodges, as the third and fourth hit her directly, stabbing into her, before bursting into small energy blasts, sending the Maker to her knees.

"Ha... Ha Ha... I think you've managed to show me what a CPU can do Miss Neptune... I've never had a match like this..." she muttered, as Neptune rushed up to her.

"VICTORY SLASH!" Neptune shouted, as she dashed forwards, and delivered a heavy cross shaped slash at the Maker... and was halted, as her sword pressed against Plat's glowing, renewed sword.

"Are you ready to get to the climax Miss Neptune?" Platinum proudly grunted.

"Oh, boy am I ready..." Neptune said back, similarly straining.

"Then it's time for the NON STOP CLIMAX!" roared Plat as she broke away the clash with a parry, before summoning her shotguns and blasting them at Neptune, who leapt right over them, before turning in mid air, and shooting down right at the Maker with a Spin Slash, which she rolled out of the way of while holding onto her sword at her side. As Neptune landed, Plat made a quick draw slash, which Neptune barely blocked with her sword, skidding her back a bit, as Plat prepared to follow up. Neptune however, already had a counter attack ready.

"STINGER!"

"CRITICAL SLASH!"

The two blasted past each other, fierce winds springing from the momentum around the arena, Plat with her sword outstretched, and Neptune with her katana held to her side as the two stumbled from the clash for a second. The two recovered instantly, as Neptune turned around glowing blue.

"8 BIT SUPER SWORDS!" Neptune cried out as she summoned four Digital Swords behind her and fired two at Plat from the right and left. The hunter jumped over them, as Neptune fired another one. Platinum simply performed another Silver Shine Kick braking right through the sword, and knocking Neptune on her rear as she tried to block. As Platinum shifted into her gauntlets and prepared another Seismic Blast, Neptune fired the last sword, which Platinum countered by quickly slashing apart with her sword... and very narrowly jumped over the spinning Neptune as she tried to Spin Slash her. As she was in mid air, she watched Neptune come to a stop as she shot right towards her.

"SILVER SHINE KICK!"

However, Neptune glanced over her shoulder for a brief second... and then rocketed at the descending Maker.

"SPIN SLASH!"

The two clashed in mid air causing a massive spark, and with the sound of a sonic boom, they both were sent flying apart, both crashing to the ground. Neptune got up, and then glowed blue once more.

"32 MEGABIT SWORDS!"

Neptune created an awe inspiring storm of small, glowing Swords behind her, as she shot them, one after the other at her opponent. Seeing the sight, Platinum, shifted into her pistols, as she started firing non stop, intercepting and destroying the mini swords with her shots, digital bits flying everywhere, as she shot and shot, taking them down from all places they flew from. As she saw the last swords shooting for her, she blasted through them, with a Stinger, aiming right at Neptune... who parried the stab with an underswing, as Platinum brought her sword back up, as the two locked swords again, both of them pressing against each other, the two fighters visibly straining and sweating, but with smiles, knowing that it was time for the end...

"It's time for the climax Miss Neptune!" roared Platinum, as she clashed off Neptune's katana, and immediately started rapidly stabbing at the CPU, "ZILLION STABS!" she roared, Neptune swinging furiously to bat away the stabs... and then in the blink of an eye, they stopped, as Platinum morphed her braces into the gauntlets, and struck the flat of Neptune's katana at an angle, knocking it right out of her hands.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Neptune in worry. Plat smirked at the wide eyed CPU as she turned it back into a sword, and swung upwards with a launcher, knocking Neptune right into the air.

She wasted no time. She summoned her pistols, and floated the hapless CPU with a barrage of shots, Neptune yelping in pain as they blasted into her, as the Maker switched to her whip, and threw it out at the Planeptune goddess, wrapping around her arms tightly. With a downwards hoist, she slammed Neptune right into the ground, cratering the surface upon impact. She went for another hoist... and was halted as she saw her opponent standing, digging her feet into the ground. "It'll take more than that kinky stuff to beat me..." said Neptune, gritting her teeth together, as she tried to hold her ground with all her might. She started to glow in an attempt to summon her Bit Swords.

"Sorry, but your show is OVER!" Platnum shouted with a mighty pull, sweeping the CPU off her feet, Neptune closing her eyes for what was about to come next.

_"This is gonna be hurty..."_ she thought as Platinum swung her right into a pillar, smashing it to bits and collapsing it on the hapless goddess. But Platinum wasn't done yet. She pulled her victim out of the rubble, and dragged her into the ground, bringing up shrapnel as she traveled, right into another pillar, smashing it apart with Neptune, before swinging her right into another pillar, this time, making a Neptune shaped indent as the bruised and beaten CPU's head slumped down.

"And now..." Platinum yanked the limp CPU off the pillar and then... dispelled the whip back into her gauntlets, Neptune ragdolling right towards her as the Maker smiled. She intercepted the Goddess with a hard punch, a flurry of kicks, and then one last punch, sending her flying back again. Platinum jumped into the air, brought up her whip, and binded Neptune's torso once again, and dragged her right towards her, as she a pulled herself towards the CPU. "SHOOTING STAR KICK!" she cried out, as she kicked Neptune right in the chest, and rode down her body back into the ground.

Platinum got up from the battered CPU, lying in the crater under her, eyes shut, twitching. "... It looks like this show, Miss Neptune, has come to an end..." she said, outstretching her body to pose sensually for the crowd... And then a blue streak shot towards her.

A Bit Sword.

It crashed right into her stomach, Platinum grunting in pain as she saw from the corners of her eyes, others heading right for her, all at once. She acted on instinct, shooting the ones she could fire at with her pistols, but about 4 stabbed into her from different angles.

"You know... that beatdown gave me enough time to concentrate about where I wanted my swords..."

Platinum heard the voice from the crater, as she quickly looked down... to see Neptune with her eyes open, and a wild grin on her face as she re-summoned her Katana, and leaped to her feet with a swing.

"Oh, CRAP!" exclaimed Platinum in horror, as she parried her swing with her sword... As it dissipated due to the overheat. In that moment, there was nothing she could do to stop Neptune's second slash, her third, and as Plat was reeling back in pain, Neptune made her stance.

"VICTORY SLASH!" she shouted, shooting past Plat, and leaving an X-shaped slash of energy tearing through the Maker.

"Arghhh... Ahhhhhhh..." Platinum moaned as she slumped to her knees, before falling down, face first onto the ground. Neptune, panting, bruised, and exhausted, looked behind at her fallen opponent.

"Now THAT was a stylish match!" said Neptune happily, as the crowd burst into cheers.

"Looks like Platinum's demon hunt has ended! Our winner, the gal who showed what a CPU can do, CPU NEPTUNE!" Playmore belted out amongst the cheers of the crowd.

"YAAAAAY!" cheered Neptune. "That's why Planeptune is... Number... Onnnneeeee~" the CPU mumbles as she crumpled straight to the ground, "Neppy go sleepy now..." the paramedics picked up the two fighters as they dashed towards the exits of the stadium.

"Awww... Platinum lost? That sucks..." moaned Ram, visibly disappointed seeing their rep get knocked out.

"You know, I have to say, for as cool as Platinum was, it was actually kinda cool that somebody like Neptune was actually able to beat her..." noted Uni.

"Neptune can be a massive pain... but she's always been a hell of a fighter... Not as good as I am of course..." smirked Noire, as IF rolled her eyes at the Lastation CPU's comments.

"This is a great day... not only did two of my best friends make it through, but I didn't have to fight either of them!" sighed Compa in relief.

"Well, that's short brained! I consider all of you my friends, and you didn't hear me complaining when I fought the kids!" stated Behemoth.

"But... you haven't even talked to us..." muttered IF.

**"Friendship goes beyond mere senses, friend."** Behemoth said deeply as he got in close looking directly into IF's eyes, as the Planeptune Maker went white.

"H-How... nice..." IF stuttered, not knowing what to do, as most of the other contenders shifted back from the chicken.

Oblivious to everything happening around her, Blanc sat silently in her seat, looking at the stadium. _"Platinum... Is that why you came to Lowee?"_

Back up in the Commentator's box, Playmore spoke up for her closing words. "Another day, another pair of fighters off to the semis! It's certainly a good day to be Planeptune! But I digress, that's all we have time for today folks! Enjoy the park, and GET READY FOR DAY 3!"

* * *

"She did it! Sis made it through!" Nepgear chimed, as she cuddled Tekken in joy, the Maker wincing from the embrace due to her wounds... "OH! I'm sorry Tekken!" Nepgear apologized as she immediately retreated her grasp.

"Ohhh... so nice..." Tekken shuddered euphorically, as Nepgear cringed. "Oh... it was wonderful that your sister won Nepgear!" Tekken said joyfully to a somewhat disturbed Nepgear. "You know, it's funny... Platinum... all her weapons... She kinda reminded me of my sister..."

"Oh, Tekken, I didn't know you had a sister as well!" said Nepgear curiously. "What's she like?"

"W-Well, she never was about martial arts like me... but at the same time, she was always braver than me... she travels the world, looking to stop evil weapons and their users..." Tekken said while reminiscing.

"Travels the... OH! Are you talking about Soulcalibur?" chimed Nepgear.

"Yes! How do you know about my sis?" asked Tekken in surprise.

"She was a legend in Planeptune! She stayed there in the past, and she was considered a Hero! There was no monster she couldn't beat, and no quest she couldn't finish! Me and sis thought she was one of the coolest heroes ever!" Raved Nepgear, remembering her fond memories.

"Sis is such a wonderful person... I wish I could be as strong as her..." Tekken said as she drooped down in sorrow. Nepgear however, put a hand on the Martial Artist's shoulders.

"Trust me Tekken, I know what it's like. I've always wanted to be as brave as my big sis, but I learnt that even if I may not be as strong as her, I can be strong enough to make her proud!" declared Nepgear, Tekken smiling from the Candidate's encouragement, "In fact... I actually ran into your sister last year..." Nepgear said as her voice got a bit of a foreboding edge.

"Oh really?" Tekken was curious at Nepgear's slight shift in tone, "What happened?"

"Well, when we were trying to save our sisters, I had heard rumors about a De-"

"OH!" Blurted out Tekken, cutting off Nepgear's story. The Maker got to her feet. "I think I heard people coming! I better go now... the nurses will be really mad if they find me out of my bed. Seeya Nepgear!" And then Tekken immediately dashed out the door, as shortly afterwards, the nurses came in, hauling in the slumbering Neptune, before placing her on a bed adjacent to Nepgear.

"We figured she'd want to get better next to her sister, Lady Nepgear. Don't you worry, you two will be up and ready for tonight!" said Nurse Bliss, as she and her assistants got to work on healing the CPU.

"She'll be so happy to hear that..." Nepgear slumped back onto her pillow, but not before hearing her sister mutter in her rest...

**"ZZZZZZzzz... Another Hour Histy... I'm so close to beating this boss... I can get my paperwork done tonight..."**

* * *

So with Platinum's debut fight over, i'd like to try out something new. I'm going to be making Bio's for my OC's!

**Maker Platinum, aka Plat. (Based on: Platinum Games)**

**Main Influences: **Bayonetta, Vanquish, Metal Gear Rising, and Devil May Cry.

**Personality: **The Legendary Stylish Demon Hunter, Platinum had been doing work in Planeptune for years, before moving to Lowee. Her lost memories don't stop her wild yet graceful attitude when in a fight. She always makes sure to fight every fight to it's fullest to get the most excitement out of it all.

**Appearance: **Wears a shiny, tight, silver/platinum jumpsuit, opened up where her chest starts, and zipped open at the ends of her legs. Has a belt with a buckle marked with a sigil, a P with a star next to it (Ie: Platinum's logo). Wears pure white gloves on her hands, which are not connect to the jumpsuit. Her hair is long and flowing, clean bangs going down past her ears, the rest falling behind her back, coloured silver (Or Platinum if you will).

**Preferred/dream English VA: **Grey DeLisle, since she was Jeanne in Bayonetta, and I feel she could pull off Platinum pretty well.

**Conception:** Back when I vaguely knew about Neptunia, Platinum was actually conceived for fun as an Adventurer, along with Maker Treasure (Based on Treasure, the company responsible for games like Gunstar Heroes, Radiant Silvergun, Sin and Punishement and Ikaruga). I teamed the two up, since I loved the idea of two Makers based on very Arcade-y focused Devs working together. Platinum herself was meant to wear a Power Armour suit based on Sam Gideon's Suit from Vanquish and wield a Gunblade/Sword and Gun combo.

As I started to develop Nep Arena, Platinum changed. I wanted a more unique weapon set, so I came up with the idea of her having a morph weapon, based, once again on Vanquish, that being the B.L.A.D.E, a morphing device that would form his guns. Conveniently, after deciding on it, I found out what the Rodin weapon from Bayonetta was, and based it more on that in the final design. I also wanted to incorporate elements from Devil May Cry 1 into her, since Platinum's games, especially the ones helmed by Kamiya have quite an influence from the original game, hence her jumpsuit's front zipper showing similar skin as Trish, and the sunglasses. You can see the influence in quite a few of Plat's attacks as well.

On last note is that I made a definite stance NOT to include anything post Devil May Cry 1 when it came to drawing influence from the series. I love 3 and 4, but they weren't made by Hideki Kamiya, and so I didn't feel right drawing influence from them, when there was more than enough in Platinum's library, as you can see. But, as you might have seen, there may be more to Platinum than it seems...

Also, for a parting note, here's my Original Attacks for Neptune!

**Spin Slash:** Neptune blasts towards the opponent by rolling into a ball, and holding her sword out, basically making her into a moving Buzzsaw. She's learnt to use this move from the air.

**16 Bit Ultra Swords, 8 Bit Super Swords, 4 Bit Swords, and 32 Megabit Swords**:All variants on Neptune's 32 Bit Mega Sword attack, where she splits them into multiple, albit weaker copies, to use for feints, get fast moving targets, and also to combine with her other attacks.

**Critical Slash: **An extremely fast quick draw attack, based on the final hit of her Critical Edge attack.


End file.
